


Potter.exe v.1.20

by MinamiM



Series: Potter.exe [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Muggle, M/M, Muggle Life, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 14:08:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 50,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6287674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinamiM/pseuds/MinamiM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Получив работу мечты, программист Поттер оказывается не в том месте, не в то время, и слышит то, что ему не предназначено.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Гарри

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elka21](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Elka21).



Ресторан «Слёзы феникса», расположившийся в здании бывшей часовни, хоть и обладал скромным фасадом, внутри поражал вычурностью обстановки.  
  
Гарри крутился возле раззолочёного зеркала, снова и снова поправляя галстук и приглаживая волосы. Застывший рядом метрдотель вежливо улыбался, не проявляя никакого недовольства или любопытства, словно нервные молодые люди, больше пяти минут разглядывающие своё отражение, были чем-то самим собой разумеющимся.  
  
Причина, по которой нервничал Гарри, была вовсе не в давящей роскошью обстановке — Альбус частенько приглашал его в модные и дорогие заведения — и даже не в смущающем факте устройства на работу по знакомству. «Мальчик мой, тебя всё равно бы взяли. Я лишь экономлю всем время», — говаривал тот же Альбус. Причина была в человеке, чью официальную биографию Гарри знал почти наизусть. И если он не поторопится, долгожданная встреча не состоится.  
  
Шумно выдохнув и вцепившись в сумку с лэптопом так, будто это главное сокровище его жизни, Гарри наконец повернулся к метрдотелю.  
  
— Меня ждёт мистер Дамблдор.  
  
— Прошу за мной.  
  
Недолгий путь через царство золота, пальм и стекла закончился в укромном уголке, отгороженном от общего зала красной ширмой. За столиком сидели двое. Альбус, увидев Гарри, приветливо махнул рукой, и массивный перстень на его пальце сверкнул красноватым огоньком. Выглядел директор одной из самых консервативных частных школ, как всегда эксцентрично — ярко-лиловый костюм, собранные в хвост седые волосы, длинная борода.  
  
«Успокойся, всё получится», — приказал себе Гарри и только после этого осмелился взглянуть на сидящего рядом с Альбусом мужчину. Тот не поднял головы и продолжал внимательно изучать меню. Прядь чёрных волос свесилась вперёд, закрыв часть лица. От небрежно-изящного жеста, каким она была заправлена за ухо, у Гарри сладко заныло в груди.  
  
— Северус, Гарри, мальчики мои, — Альбус привстал, — наконец-то вы познакомитесь.  
  
— Гарри Поттер, — Гарри протянул вперёд руку, с удовлетворением отметив, что она не дрожит.  
  
Пожатие прохладной ладони было идеальным. Сильным, но не грубым. Гарри почувствовал, что заныло и требовало внимания уже совсем не сердце.  
  
«Уймись, озабоченный. Все фантазии — вечером. Сейчас только работа».  
  
Спутник Альбуса представляться не стал. Да это было и не нужно. Вряд ли в Великобритании нашёлся бы программист, не знавший основателя «ЭС-ЭЛ-ЭН» — одной из самых успешных ай-ти компании страны — Северуса Снейпа.  
  
С трудом оторвавшись от созерцания узкой кисти, Гарри перевёл взгляд на лицо. Ему показалось, что в чёрных глазах мелькнула ярость, и губы Снейпа дёрнулись в гримасе отвращения. Но через секунду Гарри видел лишь вежливое равнодушие.  
  
— Давай, расскажи о себе, — подбодрил его Альбус.  
  
— Да, конечно. Через месяц мне будет двадцать один, я закончил… — Гарри начал заготовленную речь о том, где он учился и чего достиг.  
  
— У меня есть примеры работ, — добавил он несколько минут спустя и потянулся к компьютеру.  
  
— Не нужно, — отмахнулся Снейп.  
  
Вскоре принесли заказанные блюда. Как обычно для подобных заведений на тарелке было что-то мелкое, совсем не разжигающее аппетит. Еда не впечатляла, к тому же Гарри слишком нервничал, чтобы попытаться её оценить. Вид жующих по соседству дам и джентльменов тоже не слишком радовал, а от обилия, переливающегося разноцветным блеском, хрусталя, сияния золота и яркости мебельной обивки рябило в глазах.  
  
Поэтому приходилось или разглядывать узор, выбитый на чёрной скатерти, или смотреть на Снейпа — чего Гарри обещал себе не делать. Он боялся, что взгляд его выдаст.  
  
Снейп не баловал прессу интервью, а уж фотографий почти не попадалось. Хотя Гарри понимал, что теперь будет видеть его каждый день, чертовски сложно было удержаться и не пялиться на бледные руки, воротник чёрной рубашки, резко контрастировавший со светлой кожей шеи, узкие губы и нос. Привлекающий много внимания нос.  
  
Снейп также не пытался оценить мастерство местного шеф-повара. От десерта, как и Гарри, он отказался, предоставив Альбусу расхваливать еду и развлекать их разговорами.  
  
— Мальчики мои, — произнёс Альбус, когда на тарелке не осталось ни крошки шоколадного пирожного, — рад, что всё так удачно сложилось. А ты, — он похлопал Гарри по руке, — не подведи меня.  
  
— Буду стараться изо всех сил, — выпалил Гарри и, завидев поднятую бровь у одного и смешинки в глазах у другого, продолжил уже спокойнее, — я не подведу вас, сэр. Мистер Снейп, — улыбнулся он, — рад был познакомиться.  
  
— В девять, и не опаздывать, Поттер, — Снейп на него даже не посмотрел.  
  
***  
  
— Я ему не понравился.  
  
Гарри повернул кран, и из пасти бронзового дракона хлынул поток ледяной воды. Разговаривать с самим собой в туалетах ресторанов в его привычки не входило, но перед тем, как пойти домой, хотелось немного успокоиться.  
  
— Ещё бы, меня ведь ему навязали.  
  
Он поплескал водой на лицо. Кажется, стало немного легче. Если он каждый раз, видя Снейпа, будет так нервничать, долго он в его компании не проработает.  
  
С чего началось его увлечение директором «ЭС-ЭЛ-ЭН» он затруднялся вспомнить. Наверное, со статьи на одном сайте для программистов. Саркастичные комментарии, которые оставлял Снейп к работам начинающих, привели Гарри в бурный восторг, заставляя с нетерпением ждать новых критических обзоров. Как часто, прыгая по комнате и выкрикивая: «Супер! Так его!», Гарри смеялся над бедными новичками, разгромленными едкими, но справедливыми замечаниями.  
  
Потом он узнал, что Снейп участвовал в разработке «Салазара» — системы искусственного интеллекта для управления домом, а когда прочитал биографию (хоть и написанную сомнительной журналисткой), понял, что даже немного влюбился.  
  
Снейп рано остался без родителей. Как и Гарри. Учился в той же школе. Сумел начать дело заново, после предательства партнёра. А то, что он в начале восьмидесятых подозревался в хакерстве и был арестован, лишь добавляло ему крутизны.  
  
«Хотел бы я с ним работать», — сказал как-то Гарри Альбусу. Тот посмеялся немного, а потом вдруг посерьёзнел. «Северус не самый лёгкий человек. Но идея мне нравится. Так и поступим».  
  
Этому разговору Гарри значения не придал и удивился звонку с приглашением на собеседование. Довольно необычное. В ресторан.  
  
— Ладно, — Гарри подмигнул своему отражению, — надо просто доказать ему, что я чего-то стою. Начну работать, и он сам всё увидит. Я ведь совсем неплох!  
  
Решив, что сеанс психоанализа в туалете можно завершить, он направился к выходу.  
  
«Я рад, что вы работаете с нами, мистер Поттер. Вы, несомненно, ценное приобретение для компании», — Гарри представил, как Снейп жмёт ему руку.  
  
«Я был бы рад узнать вас поближе, мистер Поттер», — вот Снейп наклонился к нему.  
  
«Ага, размечтался, — прервал себя Гарри, — натурал он».  
  
Не то чтобы у него был какой-то серьёзный опыт, но «своих» он обычно узнавал.  
  
Сейчас он придёт домой, и там уже намечтается от души. Только надо выбраться из этого позолоченного ада.  
  
— Вы ценное приобретение, мистер Поттер, — промурлыкал он тихонько своему отражению в большом зеркале коридора, — очень ценное.  
  
Всё ещё смотрясь в зеркало, Гарри шагнул назад и… споткнулся обо что-то мягкое.  
  
С трудом удержав равновесие, он обернулся:  
  
— Извините!  
  
В ответ послышалось невнятное лопотание.  
  
На Гарри, хлопая большими глазами, смотрел человечек неопределённой национальности и возраста. Морщинистое лицо явно принадлежало старику, но взгляд был ясным и восторженно-детским.  
  
Человечек кланялся и что-то сбивчиво пытался объяснить, но Гарри не понимал ни слова, и только увидев, что ему указывают пальцем на грудь, догадался посмотреть вниз.  
  
На сером пиджаке красовалось мокрое пятно. В руках уборщика — Гарри разглядел униформу — был поднос с бокалами.  
  
В больших глазах появился такой ужас, что Гарри стало неловко.  
  
— Сделаем вид, что ничего не случилось, хорошо?  
  
Он попытался пройти дальше, но цепкие пальцы ухватили его за локоть, проворно стянули пиджак и с силой, удивительной для маленького человека, потащили Гарри в другую сторону.  
  
— Подождите, куда вы меня ведёте?  
  
Уборщик, игнорируя крики, упрямо тянул его за собой по узкому тёмному переходу. Мелькнула кухня, затем моечная и склад. Воздух становился всё более затхлым.  
  
Собрав все силы, Гарри сумел вырваться, но было поздно. Его толкнули в тёмную каморку, и железная дверь захлопнулась прямо перед его носом.  
  
— Откройте! Эй! Кто-нибудь!  
  
Он молотил кулаками по гладкой поверхности, пинал её, но вскоре выдохся. Отдышавшись, Гарри решил осмотреться, где же он оказался.  
  
Помещение два на два метра с низким потолком. До тусклой лампочки, подтянувшись, можно было достать рукой. У покрытой чёрной плесенью стены стоял металлический стул. Новый. Окон не было.  
  
«Меня что, похитили? Снова? Как глупо».  
  
Гарри почувствовал, что его начинает трясти.  
  
«Надо успокоиться. Вдох-выдох. Вдох…»  
  
— Зря ты отказался от десерта, Северус.  
  
От звука знакомого голоса Гарри подпрыгнул.  
  
— Альбус, что вы хотели обсудить? У меня мало времени.  
  
Голоса были слышны из отверстия под потолком. Забравшись на стул, Гарри обнаружил, что может не только слышать, но и пусть немного — видеть.  
  
Вот рука с массивным перстнем на подлокотнике кресла. А вот и Снейп. На ужине он был воплощением ледяного спокойствия, а сейчас метался по небольшой комнате, как разозлённый зверь.  
  
— Хотел спросить, как тебе Гарри?  
  
— Вы нашли неподходящее место для подобных разговоров.  
  
— Брось. Вечно ты осторожничаешь.Так как?  
  
— Бесполезный мальчишка. Вышвырну при первом же удобном случае.  
  
Стул под Гарри слегка качнулся.  
  
— Ты не уволишь Гарри, что бы тот ни натворил.  
  
— Позвольте спросить: почему?  
  
— Ты же помнишь, _чей_ он сын?  
  
Снейп резко замер. Постояв немного, он снова начал мерить комнату широкими шагами.  
  
— Северус, я не просто так направил мальчика к тебе. Я хочу, чтобы ты за ним присмотрел.  
  
От сверкнувшей в чёрных глазах ярости, Гарри чуть не свалился со стула.  
  
— Мы считаем, Лили могла передать ему код.  
  
— Кому? — фыркнул Снейп. — Годовалому младенцу? Поттер настолько вундеркинд? К тому же, Альбус, зная вас, уверен, что вы и дом Поттеров обыскали, и до ячеек в банке добрались. Не удивлюсь, если и в нижнее бельё их друзей сумели забраться.  
  
— Надо же какого ты мнения обо мне, мой мальчик. Послушай, я не просто так держал Гарри при себе всё это время. Он говорил, что ничего не знает, но, думаю, врал. Скорее всего, ему известен или код, или посредник. Возможен вариант, что код мальчику передадут накануне его совершеннолетия.  
  
— Что вы хотите от меня?  
  
— Чтобы ты не выпускал его из виду, не позволил людям Тома связаться с ним. В силу печальных обстоятельств, о которых я упоминал, следить за мальчиком сам я уже не смогу. Теперь ты должен обеспечить контроль и безопасность.  
  
— Мне наплевать, что будет с мальчишкой.  
  
— Разве ты не заметил? — голос Альбуса стал чарующе мягким. — У него глаза Лили.  
  
— Глаза Лили?! — ухо резанул настоящий злодейский смех. — У этого генетического недоразумения глаза Лили? Жалкая подделка. Вот на Джеймса похож!  
  
— Странно, что ты до сих пор цепляешься за ненависть к погибшему человеку, — Альбус тяжело вздохнул.  
  
— Да! Я ненавидел Джеймса! — с каким-то оттенком торжественности выговорил Снейп. — И буду ненавидеть.  
  
— Хватит. Волдеморт не должен возродиться. Ты ведь понимаешь, что случится, попади код в руки Тома? Это вопрос национальной безопасности.  
  
— Так какого дьявола им занимаемся мы?!  
  
— Потому что у нас есть ключ. Этот ключ — Гарри. И мы не позволим ему перейти в другие руки.  
  
От скрипа настоящего ключа и лязга железа Гарри вздрогнул и свалился с накренившегося стула.  
  
Уборщик отступил в сторону. Гарри вырвал из его рук пиджак и кинулся вперёд, не разбирая дороги.  
  
Он петлял по запутанным переходам, натыкаясь на коробки и ящики, пока не нашёл служебный выход.  
  
На улице было совсем темно. Он бежал, не обращая внимания на сигналившие машины. Бежал так быстро, как мог, хоть пот по спине тёк ручьём, а ноги начали заплетаться. Лишь острая боль, пронзившая бок, вынудила его остановиться.  
  
Голова кружилась. Он не понимал где находится, и как ему выйти к метро.  
  
Гарри махнул рукой, останавливая такси.  
  
— Деньги покажите.  
  
Видимо, внешний вид у него был тот ещё. Рука, державшая всю имеющуюся наличность, дрожала как у алкоголика.  
  
— Садитесь, — кивнул водитель .  
  
Через полчаса Гарри был дома.  
  
Сидя на полу душевой кабины, он поливал себя горячей водой и всё равно не мог согреться.  
  
Альбус ему не поверил.  
  
Получается, он не поверил Гарри одиннадцатилетнему, когда тот честно ответил на все вопросы приехавшего за ним директора частной школы.  
  
«Ты необычный ребёнок, Гарри. Одарённый. Твои родители были такими же. Хочешь учиться в той же школе, что и они?»  
  
Не поверил, когда после похищения, забирал четырнадцатилетнего Гарри из полицейского участка.  
  
«Ты точно ничего не хочешь мне рассказать?»  
  
Не верил. Никогда.  
  
Альбус давно уже перестал быть для него директором, превратился в друга, почти родственника.  
  
В детстве Гарри мечтал, что кто-то большой и сильный придёт за ним. Заберёт от тёти и дяди, которым он совершенно не нужен. Но никто не появлялся.  
  
И когда уже он потерял всякую надежду, желание сбылось.  
  
Перед ним, только что выигравшим соревнования по информатике среди школ графства, возник высокий, похожий на волшебника, мужчина в ярком костюме.  
  
«Я знал ваших родителей, мистер Поттер».  
  
На следующий день Гарри уехал в частную школу, и для него началась совсем другая жизнь, где Альбус постоянно был рядом, помогал, учил, объяснял, что не стоит ненавидеть себя за то, что отличаешься от других.  
  
И не верил ему. Всё это время.  
  
— Мама мне ничего не передавала! Слышите вы!  
  
Лейка от душа с грохотом ударилась о кафель.  
  
Постепенно нарастающая ярость придала Гарри сил.  
  
Он поднялся, выключил воду и, вытершись, оделся в пижаму.  
  
«Нужно бежать. Уехать отсюда, и ну их всех к чёрту. Только деньги…»  
  
Квартира, одежда, развлечения — всё оплачивал Альбус.  
  
«Позволь помочь, пока ты не устроился на работу. В память о твоих родителях».  
  
Выходило, что обратиться было не к кому. Крёстный сейчас, то ли в Камбодже, то ли во Вьетнаме. Его и не найдёшь.  
  
Собственные деньги (и немаленькие) должны были появиться через месяц — вместе с первой зарплатой в «ЭС-ЭЛ-ЭН».  
  
Её одной хватит на билет куда-нибудь подальше. А там, видно будет.  
  
Решено. Месяц Гарри будет работать, делая вид, что ничего не знает, а получив деньги, исчезнет.  
  
Но за этот месяц…  
  
_«Бесполезный мальчишка».  
  
«Ты не уволишь Гарри, что бы тот ни натворил»._  
  
Гарри рассмеялся: план мести начал вырисовываться.  
  
«Да, я не подведу вас, мистер Дамблдор. Обещаю!»  
  
«Посмотрим, сможете ли вы меня контролировать, мистер Снейп!»


	2. Северус

— Вам что-нибудь нужно, мистер Снейп? — охранник застыл рядом неподвижной глыбой.  
  
— Нет. Можете идти.  
  
Дождавшись, когда стихнут шаги на гравийной дорожке, Северус приложил к замку электронный ключ.  
  
Дверь открылась. Дом встретил его мёртвой тишиной.  
  
— Правда — это ложь.  
  
— Голосовой пароль принят, — в комнатах начал зажигаться свет, — добро пожаловать домой.  
  
— Повторить приветствие.  
  
— Добро пожаловать домой. Поступило два входящих сообщения. Желаете ознакомиться?  
  
Северус постоял немного, вслушиваясь в неживой бесполый голос Салазара.  
  
— Позже.  
  
Партнёры, с которыми разрабатывалась система управления домом, наделили её несколькими десятками вариантов голосов, но Северус оставил себе тестовый — не принадлежащий ни мужчине, ни женщине.  
  
— Повторить приветствие.  
  
— Добро пожаловать домой.  
  
Северус огляделся. Да, он дома. Наконец-то.  
  
Обстановка его одноэтажного коттеджа с панорамными окнами вряд ли бы вошла в «Сто лучших интерьеров Британии», но в десятку странных попала бы точно.  
  
Из мебели — огромный кожаный диван в самой большой из комнат. В другой — гардеробная с одинаковыми рядами чёрных костюмов и рубашек. Ещё есть сверкающая сталью кухня, где Северус почти не готовил. Кажется, из окон было видно лес и реку, но желания открыть глухие серые ставни никогда не возникало.  
  
Он не терпел лишней информации, поэтому со всех доставлявшихся к нему продуктов этикетки либо убирались, либо их заклеивали. Та же участь ждала и принадлежности для ванной.  
  
Уникальная конструкция вентиляции не допускала оседания пыли, с уборкой пола отлично справлялась система самоочистки.  
  
Северус жил здесь уже пять лет, и за это время у него не было ни одного гостя.  
  
Странно, но лишь в таком обезличенном, не имеющим общепринятого домашнего уюта пространстве, приходило спокойствие и ощущение безопасности.  
  
Северус снял пиджак и устало опустился на диван.  
  
Он чувствовал себя вымотанным. Когда в последний раз он позволял себе срыв, подобный сегодняшнему? Это всё Альбус. Специально позвал его в шумное, раздражающее место. Северус возненавидел его сразу, как вошёл в сверкающий разноцветными огнями холл. Хуже могло быть только в ночном клубе, но там бы он не появился даже под страхом смерти.  
  
Бряцание столовых приборов о тарелки, гул голосов, музыка, яркие пятна крикливого дизайна…  
  
Ему понадобились все силы, чтобы не сбежать в середине ужина.  
  
Альбус хотел его срыва. Но зачем?  
  
А ещё этот Поттер, пожиравший его взглядом.  
  
Пальцы сжались в кулак.  
  
Как же Альбус защищал мальчишку! Поступил бы он так ради Северуса? Нет, конечно же нет.  
  
Жгучая обида отравляла, лишая способности мыслить рационально.  
  
Альбус не был для него другом. Просто существование человека, перед которым не надо притворяться, которому ты, возможно, небезразличен, придавало окружающему миру устойчивость и делало его всё ещё интересным.   
  
Поттеру не было ничего известно о коде. Это Северус знал точно. Альбус допускал, что парень лжёт, и переубеждать его не хотелось. Надо же, не верил, а всё равно защищал, вынудил Северуса включиться в опасную игру.  
  
«У него глаза Лили».  
  
«Бред».  
  
Его спровоцировали, и довольно удачно. Он понимал, что стоило промолчать, но слова вырывались помимо его воли.  
  
Что он там кричал про Джеймса? Какой ещё Джеймс. Сколько лет прошло. Северус давно уже победил, добившись всего, к чему стремился его школьный недруг. А вот Лили…  
  
«Да. Точно. Лили. Сейчас, сейчас всё будет хорошо».  
  
Северус достал из бумажника обрывок фотографии, наклеенный на картон.  
  
Цвета поблекли, но он помнил, что волосы улыбающейся девушки рыжие, а свитер тёмно-синий.  
  
Он будет смотреть на неё, и мир обретёт привычное равновесие. Всё станет простым и понятным, таким же, как и однотонные пустые стены его дома. Надо лишь привычно закутаться в воспоминания, позволить им утянуть себя, и всё станет как прежде.  
  
_Парк. Если сойти с дорожки, мокрые листья начинают смешно хлюпать под ногами.  
  
Лили в красном пальто. Что это за странный предмет она тащит? А, это коляска.  
  
— Сев!  
  
Такая счастливая. Почему?  
  
— Гарри, познакомься с дядей Северусом.  
  
Какой уродливый младенец. Весь в папашу.  
  
— Когда ты вернёшься?  
  
— Я не вернусь, Сев. Мой муж тоже. Хватит с нас глупых игр. У нас появился Гарри, и мы не можем рисковать.  
  
— Это не глупые игры. Мы почти прошли защиту вояк.  
  
— И вас всех повязали. Что-то быстро тебя выпустили, Сев. Кого ты сдал?  
  
Не злись.  
  
— Никого я не сдавал. В следующий раз будем осторожней. Возвращайся, ты нужна нам.  
  
— Нам? В следующий раз? Да очнись ты! Риддл всех просто использует. Это он тебя вытащил? Хотел оставить в должниках?  
  
— Не он.  
  
— Тогда Дамблдор. Разница невелика. Нужно уметь вовремя остановиться. Сев, успокойся, заведи семью.  
  
— Как ты?  
  
— Как я.  
  
— Отличный выбор. Подтирать слюни недочеловеку и прислуживать Поттеру.  
  
— Не смей оскорблять моего сына!  
  
— Сама очнись, Лили. Перед нами весь мир открыт. А ты отказываешься из-за этих…  
  
— Из-за семьи. Тебе не понять.  
  
— Ты просто дура, Эванс.  
  
— Какая есть, Снейп.  
_  
Северус помнил, как начал реветь ребёнок в коляске, как Лили, окинув его ненавидящим взглядом, поспешила уйти, как он внезапно почувствовал себя жалким, ещё более уродливым и нелепым в серой куртке с короткими рукавами, оставшейся со школы, как шёл домой, и прохожие старались не подходить к нему близко.  
  
Через два дня ему позвонил Люпин. Он долго мямлил, а потом начал выпаливать слова неразборчиво и бессвязно, всхлипывая, а после рыдая. Но Северус понял, что ему хотели сказать. Понял и сразу забыл.  
  
Через неделю пьяный Блэк пытался выбить дверь его квартиры. Когда полиция, вызванная соседями, стаскивала его с лестницы он орал, не отрывая взгляда от Северуса:  
  
— Хоть бы на похороны пришёл, бездушная тварь!  
  
— Чьи похороны, Блэк? Кто-то умер?  
  
Застывшая в перекошенной гримасе физиономия показалась Северусу смешной.  
  
— Джеймс и Лили ведь…  
  
— Какая чушь, — фыркнул Северус, — я видел её недавно.  
  
Притихшего и как будто сломавшегося Блэка полиция увела мгновенно.  
  
Ночью Северусу приснилось, что Люпин и Блэк сказали ему правду, но утром дурной сон забылся.  
  
Только спустя год Северус вспомнил.  
  
Он переезжал на новую квартиру. Из чужой записной книжки выпала фотография. «Хог. Выпускной. Мародёры, Лань и Принц-полукровка», — было написано на обратной стороне. Последнюю надпись зачеркнули, исправив на «Сопливус».  
  
Рыжие волосы. Тёмно-синий свитер.  
  
Что было потом, Северус помнил, но больше не вспоминал.  
  
Вместе с Лили ушла не только часть его души. Была тайна, в которой он долго не признавался даже себе.  
  
Он не мог мечтать.  
  
Это Лили мечтала, а он воплощал.  
  
Северус был каким-то неправильным. Он так же как и Лили падал на зелёную траву, поднимал руки к небу, пытаясь достать до облаков, улыбался. Но он не мог, засмеявшись, нести восхитительную чушь вроде:  
  
_«Компьютеры должны помогать людям, Сев. Сделать бы штуку для управления домом. Представляешь, приходишь с работы, а она тебе: «Добро пожаловать, мисс Эванс. Желаете ванну?»  
  
— Надо создать такую компанию, где люди не будут привязаны к столу с девяти до пяти. Каждый будет работать когда и сколько захочет. И одеваться во что хочет. А ещё туда можно будет приводить своих животных, чтобы не скучали дома одни. Давай сделаем это, Сев! Классно же?!  
  
— И как мы её назовём?  
  
— Северус и Лили непобедимы! Ну что ты смеёшься, перестань._  
  
«Я исполню твои мечты», — пообещал он девушке с фотографии полгода спустя.  
  
Даже при всех знаниях Северуса и имеющейся у него информации, выполнить обещанное оказалось непросто.  
  
Никто не хотел воспринимать его всерьёз. После очередного отказа Северус задумался, что было, например, у проклятых Поттера и Блэка, и не было у него?  
  
Они нравились людям. Были обаятельными. Умели разговаривать, а не оскорблять всех без разбору.  
  
Нужно было что-то менять. И тогда он написал первый алгоритм не для компьютера, а для себя. Он оказался удачным.  
  
Дальше стало легче. Информация накапливалась и тщательно анализировалась. Северусу даже не пришлось менять свою личность.  
  
«Тёмное обаяние мистера Снейпа». «Сарказм включен в дресс-код».  
  
Люди казались Северусу такими смешными и примитивными.  
  
«Видишь, я смог. Я исполнил твои мечты», — сказал он девушке с фотографии пятнадцать лет спустя.  
  
Ложь.  
  
Да, Северус создал «ЭС-ЭЛ-ЭН» как и хотела Лили. Он нанимал молодых нестандартно мыслящих людей в надежде, что найдётся хоть один мечтатель с безумными вдохновляющими идеями.  
  
Ничего не получилось.  
  
Дела у компании шли отлично. Но Северус понимал, что большинство проектов — пустышки, и не несут ничего нового. Иногда ему казалось, что все эти годы он шёл не туда, жил не своей жизнью. Всё чаще охватывавшая его тревога перерастала в панику.  
  
В такие моменты он доставал фотографию Лили и вспоминал… Мир прекращал быть зыбким, норовящим поглотить Северуса своей пестротой, смывались все ненужные чувства, кроме одного — бесконечной вины.  
  
Но сегодня желанное спокойствие не приходило. Почему-то вспоминалось лицо Поттера. Северус с ужасом осознал, что… запомнил его. Нелепо торчащие волосы, яркие глаза, в самом деле зелёные, глупая улыбка, упрямый подбородок. А ещё беспокойные руки, трогающие скатерть.  
  
Появление Поттера что-то нарушило. Только что именно? Почему он не мог остаться тем уродливым младенцем? Тогда Северуса не ждало бы столько проблем.  
  
Том. Годрик. Проект для министерства. Жаба в розовом. Через неделю конкурс от индусов. И сверху этой горы сынок Поттера — мишень для охотников за пресловутым «кодом».  
  
— Поступил входящий звонок от мистера Риддла.  
  
— А-а! Катись к дьяволу, Том! — Северус спрятал фотографию.  
  
«Почему звонишь мне так поздно? Тоже хочешь подбросить чьего-нибудь сынка? Малфоев? Ноттов? Пора открывать детский сад?»  
  
— Отправить мистеру Риддлу сообщение «катись к дьяволу, Том»?  
  
— Нет! — Северус поднялся и подошёл к вмонтированному в стену монитору. — Принять вызов.  
  
«Это всё из-за Поттера».  
  
_«Ты не уволишь Гарри, что бы тот ни натворил»._  
  
Да, он не уволит _Га-а-рри_. Он превратит жизнь мальчишки в ад, и тот сам сбежит, захлёбываясь слезами.  
  
Решено. Максимум месяц. Дольше Гарри Поттер выдержать в «ЭС-ЭЛ-ЭН» не сможет. Северус об этом позаботится.


	3. Гарри

_«Многофункциональное пространство максимально дружелюбного дизайна с элементами экологичности и прозрачности создано для привлечения и удержания молодых талантов. Помимо рабочей зоны в стиле «опенспейс», интерьер включает в себя конференц-залы, закрытые переговорные, кафе и комнату отдыха.»_  
  
Один солидный журнал об «ЭС-ЭЛ-ЭН»  
  
_«…никто не отругает тебя за опоздание, график — свободный. Но, главное, там нет дресс-кода! Твою ультрамодную юбку из последней коллекции ***чи (например, как на Оливии. стр. 143) не назовут вульгарной, а у туфель от ****са (стр. 152) злая начальница не потребует отрезать каблук. Тех, чьё сердце не занято, ждёт приятный бонус: глава компании, мистер Снейп, не женат.»_  
  
Один женский журнал об «ЭС-ЭЛ-ЭН»  
  
_«О вы, серолицые рабы нефизического труда, заложники кьюбиклов! Смотрите и завидуйте: вот пастбище, где пасутся на свободном выгуле среди зелени и дизайнерской мебели молодые и сытые программеры, обещающие, во главе со своим носатым предводителем, увести Британию прямиком в «Матрицу» или «О дивный новый мир». Но пока результаты демонстрирует лишь талисман компании совёнок Сычик, щедро выдающий креатив прямо на головы посетителям.»_  
  
Один популярный журнал об «ЭС-ЭЛ-ЭН»  
  
Вчера Гарри не успел толком составить план мести. Но ничего. Главное, есть цель, а как её осуществить, он придумает позже.  
  
Сначала ему следовало завести как можно больше друзей, чтобы потом сделать из них сторонников. А для этого необходимо было стать своим.  
  
Начать Гарри решил с внешнего вида, выбрав яркую жёлтую футболку, удобные джинсы и красные кеды. Правда, так он смотрелся младше своих лет, поэтому добавил для солидности (по совету мужского журнала) тонкий синий пиджак.  
  
Решив, что он вполне впишется в новый коллектив, Гарри вышел из дома, подогреваемый злостью, которая немного остыла, когда здание, где находился офис «ЭС-ЭЛ-ЭН», распахнуло свои двери.  
  
— С ума сойти!  
  
Восхищаться было чем.  
  
Казалось, Гарри попал в декорации съёмок фантастического фильма — столько здесь было света, стекла, каких-то хитро подвешенных в воздухе кабин и площадок. Атриум был разбит на одиннадцать уровней, соединявшихся между собой невообразимой системой переходов и лестниц (главная была красной), встречавшихся под разными углами.  
  
Гарри был нужен седьмой уровень. Он не стал ждать лифт и пошёл пешком, поминутно останавливаясь поглазеть на открывающуюся красоту.  
  
Странно, но вместе с ним на седьмой спешили парни и девушки в строгих костюмах. Причём торопились они так, будто участвовали в соревновании, обещавшем ценный приз.  
  
«Наверное, они в другую компанию», — решил Гарри, но увидев, что все бегут к турникету, преграждающему вход на его новую работу, остановился в изумлении.  
  
«Может, это клиенты, и сегодня какое-то собрание?»  
  
На лице каждого, кто, приложив к сканеру пропуск, оказывался за турникетом, появлялись такие радость и облегчение, словно приз должны были вручить на самом деле.  
  
Гарри толкнули. Девушка с гладкой строгой причёской шлёпнула пропуском по сканеру и шумно выдохнула:  
  
— Фух, чуть двадцать баллов не потеряла!  
  
— Извините, мисс!  
  
Девушка обернулась.  
  
— Я Гарри Поттер. Как мне пройти через… — он показал на турникет.  
  
— Вы в отдел по работе с клиентами? Представитель партнёров? — девушка прикрепила бейдж, и Гарри прочитал фамилию — Грейнджер.  
  
— Нет, я новый сотрудник. Буду у вас работать.  
  
— А с какого числа? — почему-то вид у мисс Грейнджер был озадаченный.  
  
— С сегодняшнего.  
  
Глаза новой знакомой округлились.  
  
— Вам бы… О, нет! — мисс Грейнджер испуганно дёрнулась. — Я должна успеть включить компьютер! Пять баллов! Пропуск попросите у охранника!  
  
«Баллы? Какие ещё баллы?»  
  
Гарри оформил пропуск под насмешливым взглядом охранника, буркнувшего что-то про «курятник», и наконец-то прошёл в «ЭС-ЭЛ-ЭН».  
  
— Да тут просто супер-круто! — только и смог воскликнуть Гарри, разглядывая зелёную стену из растений, свисающие с потолка облака, несколько цветных диванчиков и балкон с гамаками.  
  
Он услышал весёлую болтовню, смех и сам улыбнулся, шагнув навстречу новым коллегам.  
  
В большом зале за столами сидели молодые люди в классических тёмных костюмах и девушки в белых рубашках и чёрных юбках. С появлением Гарри разговоры прекратились.  
  
Улыбка исчезла, и рот приоткрылся от удивления, пока он рассматривал группу, больше похожую на стаю пингвинов, по ошибке оказавшихся в джунглях. Внезапно его сознание зафиксировало что-то неправильное в этом монохромном ряду.  
  
Безмятежно улыбавшаяся девушка сидела на столе, а не на стуле. Гарри не сразу понял, что именно его зацепило, а когда осознал, снова заулыбался: чёрная футболка и белая юбка, на ногах — жёлтые Мартинсы.  
  
Внезапно все поднялись с мест и, уставившись куда-то за спину Гарри, громко дружно выдали:  
  
— Доброе утро, сэр!  
  
— Лавгуд.  
  
Снейп возвышался за его спиной, в своём чёрном с металлическим отблеском костюме похожий на сердитого грача.  
  
— Луна, — зашептала мисс Грейнджер девушке в Мартинсах, — снова забыла? Белый верх, чёрный низ.  
  
— Инь и Янь не спорят, кто одержит верх, — Луна очертила пальцем круг в воздухе, — они дополняют друг друга в танце бесконечной взаимности и гармонии.  
  
— Минус десять баллов с мисс Лавгуд за неподобающий внешний вид, и пять за пререкания.  
  
— Выполнено, мистер Снейп, — послышался приятный женский голос.  
  
Гарри закрутил головой, пытаясь определить источник звука.  
  
— Коллеги, — Снейп криво усмехнулся, — рад представить вам мистера Гарри Поттера. С сегодняшнего дня он станет частью нашей команды, заняв должность ведущего кодера.  
  
Коллеги удивлённо ахнули. Ухмылка Снейпа стала ещё противней.  
  
— На собеседовании мистер Поттер поразил меня своими талантами, — продолжил он, выразительно взглянув на Гарри, — способности его так высоки, что терять столь ценное приобретение было бы непозволительно глупо. Поэтому контракт с мистером Поттером будет подписан на год.  
  
После ещё одного коллективного аханья наступила тишина. Гарри не понял, что такого страшного сказал Снейп, но по лицам окружающих ясно стало одно — друзей у него здесь не будет.  


***

  
Бойкот в жизни Гарри был. Однажды. Когда он ещё учился в городской начальной школе. Он почти не помнил, что послужило причиной, в памяти осталось лишь ощущение горькой обиды. В тот момент одиночество его не испугало. Он и так постоянно был сам по себе. Это потом, когда он начал учиться в «Хоге» изоляция ему больше не грозила, и все неприятные воспоминания сгладились новыми яркими впечатлениями.  
  
Перенести бойкот и одиночество в двадцать лет оказалось не так просто как в восемь.  
  
В понедельник, едва Снейп скрылся за чёрными стеклянными панелями, отделявшими его кабинет от общего зала, Гарри остался один против _взглядов_. Смотрели на него с удивлением, презрением, ненавистью и почему-то с жалостью.  
  
— Гарри Поттер, пройдите на ваше рабочее место под номером двадцать один, — произнёс тот же женский голос.  
  
— Привет всем. Рад познакомиться. А эта милая дама, — Гарри указал пальцем на потолок, — что-то вроде местного привидения или она специально не показывается, чтоб было легче баллы отнимать?  
  
Никто не ответил. Одарив Гарри новой волной взглядов разной степени ненависти, сотрудники «ЭС-ЭЛ-ЭН» направились к своим столам.  
  
Ничего не оставалось, как начать искать место номер двадцать один.  
  
Три монитора, современный компьютер, дорогие наушники и кадка с огромным растением возле стола. К счастью его рабочее место оказалось довольно приятным и без сюрпризов.  
  
В почте уже висело два письма — приветственное и договор о найме, совершенно обычный без всяких ужасов. Гарри щёлкнул по ссылке «обязуется соблюдать правила внутреннего распорядка» и обомлел. Десять страниц всевозможных правил. Пусть они шли списком и каждое начиналось с новой строчки… Но это были десять страниц правил и обязанностей.  
  
Приходить нужно было в восемь сорок пять, компьютер включать до девяти. Форма одежды была прописана вплоть до цвета наручных часов и носков.  
  
«Что ж не указали, какого цвета трусы должны быть. С вас двадцать баллов, мистер Снейп».  
  
Таинственный голос принадлежал электронной системе управления персоналом. Называлась она «Ровена» и реагировала только на голос Снейпа. Стало понятно и с баллами, которые служили чем-то вроде штрафов.  
  
Но вот почему все разозлились на Гарри, выяснить пока не удалось.  
  
Читая документы, он краем уха слышал некий раздражающий гул, становившийся всё громче и назойливей. Гарри недовольно поморщился и потянулся за наушниками.  
  
Нет, нельзя. Ему нужно быть в курсе происходящего, слушать разговоры и попытаться всё-таки хотя бы с кем-то познакомиться.  
  
Гул стал совершенно невыносим. Гарри поднял голову.  
  
— Ты представляешь? Лепёшки у Али! — кудрявая блондинка прижимала к уху розовый телефон. — Я в вечернем платье, а он мне арабскую кухню!  
  
— Бабуль, не надо привозить мне суп, — бубнел в микрофон гарнитуры полноватый парень, — поем в столовой. Нет, меня там не отравят.  
  
— Ваше коммерческое предложение будет рассмотрено в течение недели, — мисс Грейнджер стучала остроносой туфелькой по ножке стола с размеренностью дятла, добывавшего короеда.  
  
Кто-то включил музыку. Негромко, но всё равно цепляюще слышно.  
  
Гарри посмотрел в сторону компании, собравшейся вокруг Седрика, тоже выпускника «Хога» только года на три-четыре старше.  
  
Громкий мужской смех, последовавший за сальным анекдотом, ещё долго звенел в ушах.  
  
Сосредоточиться было невозможно. Хотя работы у Гарри за день так и не появилось, к вечеру он настолько устал от шума и презрительных взглядов, что мысленно возблагодарил человека, поставившего рядом с его столом растение.  
  
Во вторник Гарри, упакованный в строгий костюм, шлёпнул пропуском по сканеру в восемь сорок.  
  
Он пытался заговорить с кем-нибудь, познакомиться, но единственным, кто захотел с ним общаться, был совёнок Сычик. Люди Гарри игнорировали, не отвечали на его вопросы, сворачивали окна программ, когда он подходил к столу, поглядывали с недоумением и жалостью. Луна, единственная не переставшая ему улыбаться, куда-то исчезла. Гарри отыскал её вечером на балконе, где она, лёжа в гамаке, читала книгу. На просьбу рассказать, что происходит, Луна лишь покачала головой:  
  
— Прости, Гарри Поттер, злой дракон Цзяо Лун уже проснулся и жаждет твоей Ци. Но если свет твоей силы окажется ярче тьмы его сердца, дракон станет тебе верным союзником.  
  
— Э… Ладно. Спасибо.  
  
Снейп появился утром, снял с кого-то баллы и заперся в своём стеклянном кубе.  
  
До обеда среды Гарри скрипел зубами от злости, а после — бросил попытки стать своим среди этих задавак.  
  
Утром в четверг ему уже было на всё наплевать, захотелось ссоры, а, может, и драки.  
  
Когда его сосед вновь начал отказываться от бабушкиного обеда, Гарри не выдержал:  
  
— Слушай, хватит уже! Ты мне мешаешь.  
  
К удивлению, ему спокойно ответили:  
  
— Извини, каждый день пытаюсь ей объяснить, что не нужно звонить пока я на работе. Она соглашается и тут же забывает. Ты, кстати, не хочешь домашний обед? Меняю на карри из столовой.  
  
— Спасибо, но это как-то…  
  
— Соглашайся, — парень смущённо покраснел, — она всё равно привезёт. А ещё извини за то, что не представился раньше, — он протянул Гарри руку, — Невилл. Лонгботтом.  


***

  
В обед Гарри наслаждался нежнейшей отбивной с салатом и печёным картофелем, а его новый знакомый уплетал карри с рисом.  
  
Облизав вилку и довольно зажмурившись, Невилл начал говорить, и с каждым его словом Гарри злился на Снейпа всё больше и больше.  
  
Стандартный контракт подписывался только на три месяца. Никаких должностей «ведущего» или «главного» не существовало. Никаких исключений ни для кого.  
  
Снейп специально настроил всех против Гарри, представив его выскочкой. Только вот зачем?  
  
Что он там говорил про отца? Неужели он из тех… Если да, то Гарри ждали лишь неприятности, и Альбус нашёл совершенно неподходящего человека, чтобы охранять и контролировать.  
  
О родителях думать не хотелось. Подобные размышления часто уводили в такие депрессивные глубины, из которых выбраться без посторонней помощи было трудно.  
  
Лучше было погрузиться в работу, появившуюся благодаря Невиллу.  
  
— …завтра желающие могут показать свой исходный код Снейпу. Индусам нужна лишь идея, разработку они сделают сами. Участвовать может каждый. Тот, кого выберет Снейп, и будет представлять компанию на презентации этим же вечером. Мы вот разбились на две команды. Я пишу часть кода для Седрика.  
  
Презентация. Собственный проект. Может, и Гарри стоило решиться?  
  
— А ещё какие-нибудь требования есть?  
  
— Заказчики сказали: впустить Индию в своё сердце.  
  
Гарри уставился в монитор, не зная с чего начать.  
  
Альбус часто посмеивался над ним, называя мечтателем, слишком увлекающимся грёзами и забывающим о результате.  
  
Что там у них? Многорукий бог. Бесконечное колесо. Цикличность. Это хорошо. С этим можно работать.  
  
В час ночи двери стеклянного куба раскрылись. Снейп молча прошёл мимо, даже не взглянув в сторону Гарри.  
  
Над чем работал сам директор? Невилл что-то говорил о заказах министерства, но толком никто ничего не знал.  
  
Гарри вздохнул и вернулся к работе. Времени оставалось совсем немного.  


***

  
В пятницу в девять утра все собрались в переговорной.  
  
Код, написанный командой Седрика, был прост, логичен, и показался Гарри немного скучным. Вторая группа выплыла только за счёт хорошо подвешенного языка их главы — Ли Джордана.  
  
Снейп слушал тех и других без особого интереса.  
  
— Предлагаете мне выбор из худшего и чудовищного? — скучающе произнёс он. — Что ж, позорить имя компании отправится…  
  
— Простите, — Гарри встал с места, игнорируя поднявшуюся волну шепотков, — я бы хотел показать свой вариант.  
  
— Неужели? Прошу, — Снейп приглашающе махнул рукой.  
  
В полной тишине Гарри подключил лэптоп к проектору.  
  
Спустя минуту ножки металлического стула царапнули пол, вынудив всех поморщиться от противного звука.  
  
— Великолепно. Вы оправдали все мои ожидания, мистер Поттер, — Снейп медленно подошёл к экрану и встал напротив луча проектора. Цветные строчки кода легли на лицо, словно боевая раскраска воина африканского племени.  
  
— Поведайте, о чём вы думали, сочиняя, — чёрная бровь приподнялась, — это? А впрочем, нет, давайте я сам расскажу, — он обернулся к экрану, а затем снова уставился на Гарри, — размышляли вы о чём угодно, только не о поставленной задаче. Вывод этот я сделал, увидев хаотичной нагромождённый здесь набор нелепостей. Совершенно очевидно, что вы, Поттер, представляете собой худший тип программиста — абстрактно-ориентированный. Вам нравится мечтать, вас подстёгивает восторг от озарений. Возможно, иногда вы генерируете неплохие идеи. Но когда нужно применить здравый смысл, логику, быстро найти решение, просто взять и сделать, вы бесполезны. И всё-таки, — он выдержал паузу, — я дам вам шанс. Вы можете пойти вместе с мистером Диггори на презентацию. Извольте подготовиться к вечеру.  
  
Всё в сознании Гарри кричало, что это ловушка, и соглашаться не стоит, но он просто кивнул и отправился за свой стол, дорабатывать код.  


***

  
— А когда моя очередь?  
  
Седрик, открывший дверь в зал, где должна была проходить встреча с заказчиками, уставился на Гарри с неподдельным изумлением.  
  
— Твоя? Поттер, прости, ты, кажется, не понял. Снейп ясно выразился: ты можешь прийти, но выступать… Тебя даже в списке нет.  
  
Дверь захлопнулась перед носом у Гарри. Естественно, на презентацию его не пустили.  
  
Разумнее всего было уйти, но он почему-то остался дожидаться окончания встречи.  
  
Часом позже, когда из зала вышли люди, Гарри проскользнул внутрь и поднялся на маленькую сцену.  
  
«Что? Выступил? Идиот».  
  
Но можно ведь просто почувствовать каково это. Проектор на месте. Компьютер с собой. Почему бы и нет?  
  
— Дамы и господа, — громко произнёс Гарри, глядя на пустые ряды кресел, — меня зовут Гарри Поттер, я работаю в «ЭС-ЭЛ-ЭН». Позвольте представить мой вариант…  
  
Закончив, Гарри обнаружил, что один зритель у него всё-таки был. Низенький полный мужчина смотрел на него ласково-влюблённым взглядом.  
  
Почувствовав себя полным придурком, Гарри рванул к выходу.  


***

  
Вернувшись в офис, он был настолько зол, что растерзал бы любого, посмотревшего на него косо.  
  
В «курятнике», как назвал Гарри с подачи охранника общую рабочую зону, осталось человек десять. На их лицах было столько тоски, что Гарри не удержался от любопытства:  
  
— Что случилось?  
  
Как ни странно, ему ответили.  
  
— Заказчик не выбрал Седрика. Мы проиграли, Снейп нас убьёт.  
  
— Снейп. — фыркнул Гарри. — Ну не получили этот заказ, будет другой. И вообще, что вы боитесь этого Снейпа. Тоже мне, диктатор.  
  
— Ты извини нас, — мисс Грейнджер виновато улыбнулась, — мы должны были раньше понять, что ты новый мальчик для битья.  
  
— Новый? А кто старый?  
  
— Я, — отозвался Невилл.  
  
— Всё. Хватит. — Гарри развязал галстук и бросил его в сторону. — Напридумывали тут правил, разве что линейкой по рукам не бьют. Так и интерес к любимому делу можно потерять. Да сегодня же пятница! Нужно отдыхать, расслабляться.  
  
— Ты прав! — Невилл встал рядом с ним и начал расстёгивать рубашку. — Пятница! Оторвёмся по полной!  
  
— Невилл, может, не надо?  
  
Под рубашкой оказалась футболка с Суперменом.  
  
— А я устала, — мисс Грейнджер вытащила шпильки из причёски, — вставать в четыре утра и укладывать волосы! И да, — она протянула Гарри руку, — меня зовут Гермиона.  
  
«Я Лаванда», «Я Дин», «Я Сьюзен» «Я Колин»…  
  
Через час Гарри, изголодавшийся больше по общению, болтал без умолку, в то время как его новые знакомые поглощали пиццу.  
  
Ещё через час Невилл вопил в импровизированный «микрофон», сделанный из швабры:  
  
_— Я хочу жить, пока жив! Это моя жи-и-знь! Держи голову выше, если тебе бросают вызов. Не сгибайся, не ломайся, чёрт возьми, не сдавайся!_  
  
Гарри, трясясь от смеха, потихоньку сползал со стула. Пришлось надеть наушники: песней Бон Джови в исполнении Невилла вполне можно было пытать.  
  
— Гарри, твоя очередь, — Гермиона наугад ткнула в плейлист.  
  
Зазвучал нехитрый мотив, и на мониторе появились строчки песни, до жути популярной в прошлом году.  
  
— Только не это! — застонал Гарри, увидев _что_ ему придётся петь.  
  
— Давай-давай! — разгорячённый духом свободы народ жаждал зрелищ.  
  
Гарри зажмурился: так он хотя бы перестанет хохотать.  
  
_— За мной шпионишь, детка, свой спутник запустив,_ — запел он, пытаясь подражать движениям Тома Джонса, _— ночной демарш мой видишь в свой инфра-объектив…_  
  
…  
  
_…И не могу теперь я ни отрицать, ни лгать,  
  
Поскольку ты одна, с кем я могу летать.  
  
Секс-бомба, секс-бомба, ты моя секс-бомба.  
  
Заводишь меня детка, заводишь, так…_  
  
Музыка прекратилась вместе с хлопками и выкриками. Гарри застыл с закрытыми глазами. Скорее всего, кто-то пришёл. И этот кто-то — Снейп.  
  
Похоже, Гарри сейчас потеряет только что завоёванное расположение.  
  
«Спокойно. Надо смотреть опасности в лицо».  
  
Он не ошибся на счёт Снейпа. Тот уставился на Гарри немигающим тяжёлым взглядом.  
  
Но директор пришёл не один.  
  
Низенький мужчина, второй раз за день ставший свидетелем гарриного позора, смотрел не просто ласково и влюблённо, а с такими надеждой и восторгом, будто перед ним давно потерянный и чудом найденный сын.  
  
— Вы смогли, — умилённо произнёс он, прикладывая пухлую руку к золотому галстуку, — вы впустили Индию в своё сердце.  


***

  
Как офис превратился в индийский ресторан, не понял, кажется, никто.  
  
Мистер Патил оказался главой компании, сделавшей у них заказ. Он вернулся за оставленной в зале папкой с документами и случайно услышал выступление Гарри. Оно настолько ему понравилось, что он позвонил Снейпу и попросил о немедленной встрече с «редкой драгоценностью, которую от него зачем-то скрыли».  
  
И сейчас мистер Патил рассыпался в нескончаемых благодарностях и восхищениях, уверяя, что Гарри воплощает именно ту молодость и яркость, которую он так долго искал.  
  
— А как вы замечательно танцевали, Поттер-джи! — мистер Патил обернулся к своим дочерям Падме и Парвати. — Мои девочки будут счастливы продемонстрировать вам искусство индийского танца.  
  
Гарри что-то пробормотал в ответ. Ему не было дела ни до прекрасных девушек в традиционных нарядах, ни до угощений, пахнущих остро и возбуждающе.  
  
Хотя их вечеринка была безалкогольной, он чувствовал себя опьяневшим. Эйфория, какая бывает после первого бокала, исчезла, уступив — как Гарри где-то читал — «стадии льва», возродившей всю злость и раздражение последних дней.  
  
Ему безумно хотелось, чтобы Снейп вышел сейчас из своей стеклянной пещеры и накричал на него. Тогда появился бы повод выплеснуть всю накопившуюся агрессию.  
  
Снейп в самом деле вышел, постоял, обозревая творимое сотрудниками буйство, и скрылся обратно, не проронив ни слова.  
  
Гарри поднялся и как намагниченный пошёл за ним.  
  
— Поттер?  
  
Обстановка кабинета удивляла своим минимализмом. Стол, два кресла, компьютер, такой же, как у остальных. И всё.  
  
— Что вам нужно? — он хмуро смотрел на него, поверх монитора, — разве ваше самолюбие не удовлетворено сомнительной победой? Идите, празднуйте. Только если бы у вас была капля здравого смысла, и хоть как-то работал мозг, вы бы поняли, почему выбрали именно вашу нелепую и даже опасную чушь, которую вы ошибочно посчитали кодом.  
  
Гарри смотрел в искажённое злобой, совершенно непривлекательное лицо.  
  
«Ты ведь мне так нравился. Так сильно нравился…»  
  
— Что вы застыли? Покиньте кабинет немедленно.  
  
— Вот возьму и не уйду. И что вы сделаете? Баллы снимите?  
  
— Баллы я снимаю со своих сотрудников в надежде, что потеря определённого процента заработка мотивирует их достойно выполнять свои обязанности. А вы, просто бесполезный избалованный недоумок, которого мне навязали, — Снейп поднялся из-за стола, видимо, собираясь силой вышвырнуть Гарри из кабинета, — который отнял место у другого, более способного человека. Вы не часть команды, поэтому снимать с вас баллы нет необходимости. Вам не поможет покровительство профессора Дамблдора и победа в жалком соревновании среди сельских школьников…  
  
Лев внутри Гарри рычал и рвался растерзать противника.  
  
— …знания и способности у вас нулевые, а вот наглость и самодовольство бьют через край. Если бы вы пришли на собеседование, я бы никогда…  
  
— Заткнись. Просто заткнись, — прошипел Гарри и двинулся на Снейпа.


	4. Северус

Когда Поттер бросился на него, Северус испытал нечто вроде разочарования.  
  
Cын своего отца. Напился и полез драться.  
  
Перехватив взметнувшуюся к его плечу руку, Северус решил, что отправит мальчишку к Альбусу, и пусть тот сам разбирается со взбесившимся любимцем.  
  
Он уже хотел сказать, что для удара в лицо, замахиваться нужно выше, но внезапно его носа коснулось пахнущее пряными специями дыхание, а к губам прижалось что-то мягкое.  
  
Северус скосил глаза вниз, наблюдая, как чужие губы отстранились, а затем снова ткнулись в его.  
  
Третьей попытки не было. Поттер не только не отлепился от его рта, но ещё и лизнул мокрым обжигающим языком, заставив Северуса выдохнуть от удивления.  
  
Нижнюю губу коротко больно сдавили горячими тисками.  
  
Северус не позволил Поттеру сбежать, схватив того сзади за шею и развернув к себе. В зелёных глазах не было ни испуга, ни раскаяния. Лишь откровенная дерзость.  
  
Кровь, пульсируя, приливала к месту укуса, вызывая не только слабое нытьё потревоженных нервов, но и распаляя ярость, тлевшую где-то в подсознании.  
  
Северус посмотрел на тяжело дышавшего Поттера, на розовую блестящую от слюны губу и поступил так, как поступал со своими обидчиками всегда — причинил боль в ответ.  
  
Но этого показалось мало.  
  
Едва дерзкий взгляд сменился испуганным, а Северус в полной мере ощутил, что он выше, сильнее и может заставить противника подчиниться, мысли о том, что в его руках не женщина, что только чёрное стекло отделяет их от собравшихся в зале людей, напрочь исчезли из его головы.  
  
Он терзал горячие мягкие губы, приказывая им раскрыться, а когда это удалось, с мстительным удовольствием облизал их и толкнулся языком в жаркую глубину.  
  
Глупый Поттер перестал трепыхаться, зачем-то закрыл глаза, а потом тихо застонал. Этот звук сначала удивил, но вместе с тем принёс удовлетворение: так и должно быть. Всё, происходившее сейчас — правильно.  
  
Последнее, что Северус видел — полукружья коротких чёрных ресниц. Последнее — потому что по необъяснимой причине закрыл глаза сам.  
  
Его тянули вниз. Не желая отрываться от влажного рта, он позволил себе на мгновение быть ведомым. Держаться на подгибающихся ногах не получалось.  
  
Колени уже коснулись пола, а Северуса продолжали куда-то тащить. Но он вернул контроль, подмяв под себя полностью сдавшегося противника, лишь стоило ладоням дотронуться до ледяного бетона.  
  
Тепло, исходившее от Поттера, не только вынуждало Северуса прижиматься теснее, брать ещё и ещё. Где-то между их телами оно превращалось в жар, порождая странную пугающую зависимость от огня, которым пылали отвечавшие ему губы.  
  
Поттер вдруг завозился, пытаясь освободить руки. Северус стиснул их, наваливаясь сильнее на извивавшееся под ним тело, и только с еле слышным, сорвавшимся на выдохе «пожалуйста», осознал, что это не было сопротивлением. Его о чём-то просили. Он не понял о чём именно, но решил уступить.  
  
Приоткрыв глаза, он увидел, что его руку направили вниз под чужой ремень. Северус сам чуть не застонал сперва от восторга, когда его пальцами провели по гладкой горячей поверхности, а затем от разочарования, ощутив вместо мягкости грубую ткань. Он дёрнул рукой, пытаясь двинуться вверх, но тут его пальцы сомкнули вокруг чего-то нежного и в то же время восхитительно твёрдого. Другая ладонь легла сверху, сковав его собственную, заставляя двигать ей сильно и резко.  
  
Когда Северус поймал этот простой ритм, то почувствовал, что именно сейчас он подчиняет себе чужое пламя, всего лишь двигая рукой быстрее или медленнее, сжимая сильнее или слабее. Он хотел гореть сам, но чего-то не хватало. Наверное, ему тоже стоило о чём-то попросить, а, может, потребовать.  
  
Всё закончилось слишком быстро. Поттер вдруг прижался к нему всем телом и затих. Ладонь стала не влажной, а мокрой, из-за горячей жидкости, растёкшейся по пальцам. Северус ещё раз провёл вверх-вниз по нежной коже, наслаждаясь скользящими движениями, но член в его руке уже терял твёрдость.  
  
«Член».  
  
Северус открыл глаза.  
  
Они лежали на полу. Поттер лбом вжимался в его плечо и хватал распухшими губами воздух, как будто задыхался. Он поднял голову, посмотрел на Северуса мутным расфокусированным взглядом и потянулся к его губам.  
  
Северус инстинктивно подался вперёд, но замер, потому что взгляд Поттера изменился.  
  
Осознание, ужас, стыд — успел увидеть Северус прежде, чем его оттолкнули.  
  
Поттер вскочил. Шатаясь, как пьяный, он дрожащими руками дёргал молнию брюк, пытаясь её застегнуть.  
  
— Я… Простите. Простите…  
  
Кинув на Северуса затравленный взгляд, он бросился к двери. Зачем-то несколько секунд бился о стекло, потом, наконец, сдвинул панель вбок и бросился бежать.  
  
Шум со стороны зала отрезвил, окончательно развеяв наваждение и принеся осознание того, что…  
  
В его руке только что был член другого мужчины. Более того, склизкая лужица, начавшая высыхать и стягивать кожу ладони, — это сперма.  
  
Каким-то образом Северус умудрился привести себя в порядок, поговорить с Патилом и добраться домой.  
  
Упав на диван, он потянулся к бумажнику. Машинально достал фотографию, и не сразу понял, что ничего не видит.  
  
Свет не горел. Северус забыл назвать пароль.  
  
— Твой сын набросился на меня. Укусил, — голос, принадлежавший неизвестному сварливому старику, эхом разносился по комнате.  
  
«Он целовал меня, и кончил мне в руку».  
  
Нет, этого он Лили сказать не мог.  
  
Девушка на фотографии улыбалась. Успокоение не приходило. Как и на прошлой неделе, и снова виноват был Поттер.  
  
Северус пытался очистить разум, заглушить до утра отдававшееся болью в висках «зачем». Но это тоже не помогло. Пришлось выпить снотворное. Крепкий сон перед встречей с Томом был необходим.  
  
Наутро произошедшее уже можно было подвергнуть анализу.  
  
Итак, вчера со звонком Патила стало ясно, что Поттер пробрался на встречу и показал сочинённый им бред.  
  
«Редкая драгоценность.»  
  
Северус фыркнул от попавшей в нос воды и потянулся за полотенцем.  
  
Естественно, индийцы вцепились в поттеровский вариант. По-другому и быть не могло.  
  
В большинстве индийских компаний программистам до сих пор платили за количество написанного кода, и особо находчивые (а таких было большинство) превращали три строки в триста, опустошая кошельки не разбирающихся в предмете заказчиков.  
  
Версия Диггори, хоть и скучная, не допускала посторонних включений. А вот поттеровский код, с совершенно запутанной циклической структурой, можно было раздувать до бесконечности.  
  
Если бы не очевидная недалёкость Поттера, Северус заподозрил бы его в сговоре. Семьи индийских программистов голодать точно не будут, как и сам владелец компании.  
  
Тот настолько хотел получить код, что его даже не возмутила отвратительная сцена, которую они застали вчера.  
  
Поттер сумел преодолеть барьер отчуждения, с лёгкостью выстроенный Северусом (его амбициозные сотрудники повели себя весьма предсказуемо). Неудивительно. Джеймс тоже легко сходился с людьми. Он, правда, не вопил, размахивая шваброй. Его сын пошёл дальше в жажде дешёвой популярности.  
  
Первым желанием было разогнать это сборище, но рабочее время уже закончилось, и Ровена не смогла бы снять баллы, а Северус своим поступком дал бы Поттеру дорогу к неформальному лидерству.  
  
Он немного успокоился, лишь когда вышел и запомнил всех, кто принимал участие в творившемся безобразии. Он накажет их потом. Найдёт за что.  
  
А вот произошедшее дальше…  
  
Очевидно, Поттер хотел поиздеваться над ним, но не смог справиться со своими инстинктами. Как животное.  
  
Но вот почему Северус поддался? И был ли он… Нет он совершенно точно не был возбуждён.  
  
Что бы там ни болтал Блэк, секс в жизни Северуса был. Несколько раз в школе, просто из любопытства. Затем в самом начале его «пути», когда рассматривался как одно из средств к достижению цели.  
  
Но Северус быстро от него отказался.  
  
Лежать обнажённым рядом с другим человеком, чувствовать на себе его дыхание — слишком высокая цена за недолгое удовольствие.  
  
И естественно он занимался сексом только с женщинами. Взглянуть на мужчин в подобном плане ему даже не приходило в голову.  
  
Но вчера он не просто «взглянул»… Острая боль кольнула правый висок.  
  
— Сообщение с поста охраны: у центральных ворот остановился автомобиль мистера Розье.  
  
Северус надел пиджак и вышел из гардеробной, стараясь не смотреть на вчерашний костюм, сваленный бесформенной кучей в углу.  
  
Нужно очистить сознание. Не думать о Поттере. Сосредоточиться на встрече с Томом.  
  
***  
  
Шофёра не интересовало, куда Северус желает ехать.  
  
Дорога была одна — к небоскрёбу, впившемуся в небо острыми чёрными зубцами, где Том, словно злодей из комиксов, что Северус видел в детстве, поселился на последнем этаже.  
  
Был ли Том безумен раньше? А был ли он сам тогда нормален? Слишком одержим он был обидой на мир из нуля и единицы, обещавший строгий порядок, но оказавшимся несовершенным и неуправляемым.  
  
Он помнил, как бежал после первой лекции профессора Риддла, чтобы поскорее рассказать _ей_ , единственной, кто понимает его страх перед неопределённостью, что сегодня он встретил человека, пообещавшего научить, как…  
  
_— Лили! Лили! Да открывай же!  
  
— Что случилось? Что ты так кричишь?  
  
— Лекция! Риддл! Он гений! Ты должна была пойти!  
  
— О, боже. Всего-то.  
  
— Это Сопливус там припёрся? Пусти, я ему морду набью.  
  
— Заткнись, Поттер. Лили, я всё записал. Вот. Саморазмножающиеся структуры. Он может их контролировать.  
  
— Сев, давай завтра.  
  
— Да, вали. У нас тут свои саморазмножающиеся структуры, знаешь ли.  
  
— Джеймс! Сев, всё завтра, хорошо?_  
  
Потом он шёл по залитому солнцем городу и торжествующе улыбался. Неважно, что Лили была днём в халате, а Поттер вообще полуголым. Неважно, что прохожие смотрели на него с опаской. Глупые люди, они ничего не понимают. Откуда им знать, что скоро Северус сможет…  
  
Он повторяет вслух услышанные сегодня слова, смакуя, наслаждаясь их звучанием.  
  
_…я научу вас, как упорядочить хаос…_  
  
Неужели он в это верил?  
  
Правду ему сказал спустя два года другой, не очень-то любимый, учитель:  
  
— Ты слышал, что один американец, мистер Коэн, предложил назвать самовоспроизводящиеся программы медицинским термином «вирус»? Вполне верное определение. К сожалению, не природа, а мы создали это страшное оружие. Управлять им невозможно, и теперь нам остаётся только защищаться.  
  
Тогда он надеялся исправить хоть что-то, осуществив мечты Лили. И ещё он надеялся никогда больше не встретить Тома в своей жизни.  
  
Но и это его желание, как и многие другие, не сбылось.  
  
В середине девяностых Том вернулся в Британию в компании сумасшедшего инженера и девушки с экзотической внешностью.  
  
Естественно, ему понадобились деньги. Проще всего получить их эксперт по компьютерной безопасности — как он стал себя представлять — мог, участвуя в решении «Проблемы-2000».  
  
Чем меньше оставалось до «нулевых», тем больше нагнеталась журналистами паника среди людей, поверивших, что со сменой цифр «девяносто девять» на «ноль-ноль» остановятся поезда, отключится электричество, а весь мир ожидает глобальная катастрофа. Правительство создавало комиссии, выделяло миллиарды. Незначительная проблема искусственно приобрела гигантские масштабы. С приходом двухтысячного года ничего не случилось. Компьютеры не подвели человечество, а Том, вместе с несколькими чиновниками и военными, заняли первые строчки в рейтингах самых богатых людей Британии и Европы.  
  
_«Почему мы не остановим его сейчас?»  
  
«Потому что деньги для Тома не цель, а средство. Нам нужно понять, мой мальчик, что он задумал»._  
  
Их промедление привело к тому, что Северус сейчас стоял рядом с Томом перед огромным макетом Лондона, докладывая, что правительством установлено ещё несколько тысяч цифровых видеокамер, и теперь они все под его контролем. Том прохаживался вдоль стола, поправляя флажки, обозначавшие районы, подключенные к правительственной системе видеонаблюдения.  
  
Выглядел Том в свои шестьдесят с лишним намного лучше Альбуса. Никаких цветных костюмов, седины, массивных перстней. Респектабельность и вкус отличали как его внешний вид, так и дом. Казалось, его офис-квартира должна была нравиться Северусу: прохлада каменных столешниц, прямые линии и строгие формы. Но он задыхался каждый раз, посещая этот двухсот метровый пентхаус.  
  
— Ты чувствуешь, Северус? Чувствуешь, насколько мы близки к абсолютной, неразделяемой ни с кем власти? — Том провёл рукой над макетом. — Наша первая составляющая — система видеонаблюдения за городом, так любезно установленная глупым министерством внутренних дел. И так неразумно им используемая. Когда ты покажешь мне Годрика в действии?  
  
— Скоро. Всё практически готово.  
  
— Хорошо. А когда у тебя встреча с той очаровательной дамой из комитета?  
  
— В среду. Мы собираемся обсудить передачу базы данных из министерства в «ЭС-ЭЛ-ЭН».  
  
— Прекрасно. Вторая составляющая почти в наших руках. Осталась третья. Что там с мистером Поттером?  
  
— Необходимо дождаться его совершеннолетия, которое наступит через три недели. По словам Дамблдора, в этот день посредник свяжется с Поттером для передачи кода.  
  
Том скривил тонкие сухие губы в подобии улыбки.  
  
— Три недели. Мы подождём, мы умеем ждать. Нагини, дорогая, спасибо. — Том подошёл к столу, на который его секретарша ставила кофейный сервиз. — Кофе, Северус?  
  
Северус взял в руки маленькую белую чашку, принюхался и поставил обратно. Он никогда ничего здесь не пил по двум причинам. Во-первых, собственная безопасность: слюна секретарши — самое безобидное, что могло быть в напитке. Во-вторых, это был его маленький протест, который одновременно забавлял, раздражал Тома и отвлекал внимание от главного, большого протеста.  
  
Нагини скопировала холодную улыбку своего босса, обошла стол и добавила к чашке сахарницу c молочником.  
  
Экзотическую помощницу Тома следовало бы назвать красивой. Её грациозная походка и плавные движения должны были вызывать желание. Но Северус при виде бёдер, плотно обтянутых юбкой со змеиным принтом, испытывал лишь отвращение. Он вспомнил, как смешно дёргался вчера Поттер, размахивая шваброй. Вот уж к кому понятие «грация» неприменимо. Ничего привлекательного в этом мальчишке не было. Почти. Может быть, кожа. Такая нежная. Что он ещё вчера трогал, помимо члена, конечно. Живот?  
  
— Северус, о чём ты думаешь?  
  
Каким-то чудом получилось не сбиться с дыхания и не вздрогнуть от страха, уколовшего острой иглой.  
  
Он не слушал Тома. Сколько? Минуту? Две?  
  
«Проклятый Поттер!»  
  
Лгать человеку, умеющему «считывать» эмоции по малейшим изменениям мимики, не имело смысла.  
  
— Я думал о Поттере. О том, что он совершенно невыносим.  
  
— Понимаю. — Том скользнул по его лицу изучающим взглядом, но, похоже, остался доволен увиденным. — Потерпи немного, Северус. Ты ведь не разочаруешь меня?  
  
— Ни в коей мере, сэр.  
  
Северус вышел на улицу и несколько раз глубоко вдохнул, словно был не в загазованном центре города, а в лесу.  
  
Перед ним остановилось такси, хотя руку он не поднимал. Стекло кэба опустилось.  
  
— Подвезти тебя, мой мальчик?  
  
Чувствуя себя ужасно уставшим, он сел в машину.  
  
— Не обижайся. — Альбус немного подвинулся, освобождая место. — Я не следил. Ехал по своим делам, увидел тебя. Совершенно случайно.  
  
— Конечно.  
  
Северус отвернулся к окну, начав с преувеличенным вниманием рассматривать улицу.  
  
— Северус, как дела у Гарри? Я звонил ему всю неделю, но он почему-то не отвечал. Как его приняли? Он завёл друзей?  
  
— Да всё отлично у вашего Поттера! — рядом с Альбусом он мог позволить себе закричать. — Остановите здесь!  
  
— Подожди. Я хочу попросить тебя кое о чём. Возьми Гарри с собой на встречу с мисс Амбридж.  
  
— И зачем мне тащить Поттера к этой жабе в розовом?  
  
Альбус вдруг внимательно посмотрел на него почти таким же взглядом, какой был у Тома несколько минут назад.  
  
— Не Амбридж, а жаба в розовом… — задумчиво произнёс он. — Так нужно. Я тебя прошу.  
  
***  
  
В понедельник он ждал, что Поттер будет хвалиться победой на презентации, пытаться укрепить свои позиции или наберётся наглости и попытается заговорить с ним. Если бы Северус услышал от него хоть слово о пятничном инциденте, то сам отвёз бы его к Тому или сбросил бы с моста в Темзу.  
  
Но ничего подобного не происходило. Наоборот, Поттер был притихшим, вежливым, не смотрел в его сторону, только один раз покраснел, заметив взгляд Северуса.  
  
А от слов: «Вы едете со мной на встречу в министерство», подскочил на месте, как испуганный заяц.  
  
В машине Поттер старался сохранять максимальную дистанцию, прижавшись к двери. Северусу стало даже немного смешно.  
  
— Даже не спросите, куда и зачем мы едем, мистер Поттер?  
  
Палец с широким ногтем ковырял чёрное кожаное сиденье.  
  
— Вы же сказали: в министерство.  
  
— Во избежание недоразумений, которые могут быть вызваны вашей неосведомлённостью, я дам вам краткую информацию о направлении и цели нашего визита.  
  
— Короче, чтобы не ляпнул лишнего, — Поттер хмыкнул и перестал портить обивку салона.  
  
Северус поморщился.  
  
— Едем мы не совсем в министерство. Мы встречаемся с мисс Амбридж, главой Консультативного комитета по социальному здоровью общества. Некоторое время назад мы выиграли право на создание новой базы данных для Министерства Труда. Это большая честь и ответственность.  
  
— Клёво. А комитет этот причём?  
  
— При том что министерство обязано учитывать его мнение. Поэтому я попросил бы вас держать рот закрытым во время встречи.  
  
— Зачем вы меня вообще с собой взяли? — пробурчал Поттер, и остаток дороги они провели в молчании.  
  
Автомобиль остановился у Кэкстон-хауса. Северус открыл дверь, впуская в салон уличный шум, и с тоской посмотрел на тёмные стёкла здания.  
  
«Хотел бы и я знать — зачем».  
  
***  
  
«Жаба» была не в розовом, а в бежевом. Но перемена цвета её — в глазах Северуса — не спасала.  
  
Обычно Северус мог объяснить себе, почему испытывал неприязнь к человеку. Эта женщина была единственной, кого он ненавидел, совершенно не понимая причины.  
  
Если бы он мог, то совсем бы с ней не встречался или сократил бы разговор до двух минут. Но главу комитета было не заткнуть.  
  
«Заткнуть». Да, именно это слово приходило на ум, когда он смотрел на ярко накрашенные губы, извергавшие бесконечный поток слов.  
«Всё уже решили за тебя, идиотка. База всё равно будет у Тома», — мысленно отбивал он «Ах, министр не уверен в целесообразности…», «Можно ли доверить информацию обо всех подданных Её Величества маленькой фирме».  
  
Поттер, вначале напустивший на себя деловой вид, теперь ёрзал в кресле и поминутно тёр нос, пытаясь нехитрым жестом замаскировать усмешку.  
  
Запищал факс. Амбридж вытянула лист и расплылась в сладчайшей улыбке.  
  
— Хорошие новости, мисс Амбридж?  
  
— Да! — «жаба» любовалась бумажкой, словно рождественской открыткой. — Наконец-то закрыли то мерзкое, не побоюсь выражения: «гнездо разврата», отвратительное пристанище лиц с нетрадиционной сексуальной ориентацией.  
  
Краем глаза Северус заметил, что Поттер перестал чесать нос и замер.  
  
— Сейчас на пороге нового тысячелетия, когда наблюдается опасная тенденция по размытию моральных устоев, когда мир становится, — она быстро прошептала, — билюбопытным, мы должны сплотиться и дать отпор сексуальной распущенности. Вот! — листком победно затрясли в вытянутой руке. — Они, эти геи, проиграли! Собирали подписи, сидели в палатках, но этот их, — она снова скривилась, — клуб, назвали ведь ещё — «АД», закрыт! Социальное здоровье граждан…  
  
«Что за игры, Альбус? — Северус с удивлением наблюдал, как гневно раздуваются ноздри, сидящего рядом мальчишки, как руки стискивают подлокотники кресла, как сжимаются в узкую полоску губы. — Поттер последний человек, которого стоило сюда приводить».  
  
—…надо вскрыть это гнойный нарыв на теле общества, очистить…  
  
Только Поттер собрался открыть рот, как Северус встал между ним и «жабой».  
  
— Я признателен вам за встречу. К сожалению, нам надо спешить. Мой секретарь свяжется с вашим для уточнения деталей. Всего доброго.  
  
Он повернулся к Поттеру, уже вскочившему с кресла и готовому кинуться на Амбридж.  
  
— Пошли. Быстро.  
  
К счастью, его приказу подчинились.  
  
Едва он вышли из кабинета, Поттер бросился было назад, но Северус, вцепившись пальцами в худое плечо, потащил его к выходу из здания.  
  
Поттер что-то шипел и пытался вырваться. Северус не ослаблял хватку и вёл его дальше, игнорируя обеспокоенные взгляды прохожих.  
  
— Вы специально! — заорал Поттер, как только Северус запихнул его в машину и поднял перегородку между ними и водителем. — Специально меня сюда позвали! Вы знали, знали, что я тоже подписывал это письмо, сидел там, в палатке! Хотели унизить меня? Да?! Знали? Отвечайте!  
  
«Если бить, то сейчас», — вдруг отчётливо понял Северус.  
  
Всего несколько слов, и не надо ждать месяц. Поттер исчезнет из его жизни немедленно. Какая лёгкая победа.  
  
Как и тогда в кабинете Поттер снова тяжело дышал. Сегодня он был в очках, но зелёные глаза сияли ещё ярче, чем в прошлый раз. Столько ярости, столько ненависти.  
  
Всего несколько слов.  
  
Он хотел закончить навязанную ему игру, но почему-то сказанное вслух отличалось от того, что было в его голове:  
  
— Я не знал.  
  
Сначала Поттер смотрел на него совсем как Том или Альбус: изучающее, испытующе. Но потом…  
  
Эти облегчение, радость, тёплый свет, лёгкая улыбка — слишком много, слишком тревожно, пугающе.  
  
«Не смотри на меня так. Не надо».  
  
Пусть Поттер перестанет улыбаться. Это невыносимо.  
  
— Сэр, — зазвучал из динамика голос водителя, — тут пробка. Стоять будем минут двадцать, не меньше.  
  
Лишних двадцать минут с улыбающимся Поттером. Нужно что-то предпринять.  
  
— Всё услышанное в комитете, конечно, неприятно. В то же время, — Северус постарался придать голосу больше холодных интонаций, — я бы не назвал слова о распущенности несправедливыми.  
  
Поттер дёрнулся, вскинув подбородок.  
  
— Разве вы, мистер Поттер, не показали мне в пятницу вечером своё неумение сдерживать желания?  
  
Щёки Поттера стремительно начали розоветь. Сердце Северуса неожиданно забилось быстрее.  
  
— Ага, — обивку сиденья снова начали корябать ногтем, — вы, наверное, подумали, что я со всеми так. Я не знаю, как объяснить, — щёки из розовых стали пунцовыми, — со мной в первый раз такое. Вы первый… Да вы сами, — прозвучало вдруг с вызовом, — не очень-то сдерживали свои желания. И сейчас тоже, — Поттер кивнул вниз и в сторону, — не особо.  
  
Северус проследил направление взгляда. Его ладонь лежала на поттеровской. Его пальцы осторожно поглаживали чужие.  
  
«Шершавая».  
  
Пальцы Северуса переместились к запястью.  
  
«Нежная».  
  
Северус вновь совершил путешествие от ладони вверх и посмотрел на Поттера, выискивая не скрытые одеждой участки тела.  
  
Поттер снял очки и закрыл глаза.  
  
На висках и щеках кожа была гладкая, а на подбородке — колючая, от ещё невидимой глазу, но ощущаемой подушечками щетины. На шее — тот же зачаровывающий манящий контраст.  
  
Северус водил пальцами по лицу и шее до тех пор, пока не услышал тихий сдавленный писк.  
  
Поттер, закусив нижнюю губу, старался… не рассмеяться!  
  
Сиденье скрипнуло, когда Северус, навалившись на Поттера, впился в наглые губы.  
  
Стон, вырвавшийся почти сразу, уже не удивил, и вместе с удовлетворением принёс торжество. Да, всё верно. Поттер должен стонать, когда Северус его… целует.  
  
В этот раз он первым скользнул рукой вниз, нащупывая застёжку ремня. Поттер подался навстречу, и после недолгой борьбы с одеждой, твёрдый член лёг в ладонь. Рассматривать, какой он, Северус не решился.  
  
Его руку больше не направляли. Он сам задавал ритм движений, соотносясь со своими ощущениями, может быть и неверными, потому что Поттер вдруг перестал стонать и прошептал: «Вместе».  
  
«Вместе что?»  
  
Широкая ладонь огладила его пах. Даже через ткань брюк чувствовалось, какая она горячая. Болезненное, томительное ожидание б **о** льшего, сводило с ума. Хотелось рыкнуть: «Быстрее!», пока руки Поттера возились с пуговицами и молнией.  
  
Холодный воздух лишь на долю секунды коснулся пылающего члена, как он оказался в плотном узком кольце пальцев. Северус разжал ладонь. Он больше не мог управлять, только отдаваться ласкавшей его руке, но она внезапно остановилась.  
  
Неужели ему придётся просить? Он ни за что не будет. Наверное.  
  
Но просить ему не пришлось.  
  
Когда Поттер сжал оба их члена, Северус стиснул зубы, пытаясь удержать рождавшийся в горле стон. Давление чужой жаркой плоти, трение шероховатых ладоней словно толкали его к краю обрыва, заставляли теряться в противоречивых чувствах: пусть длится дольше, пусть закончится сейчас.  
  
Ему не хватало влажности губ. Открыв глаза, Севеурс увидел, что Поттер уставился вниз с неприкрыто голодным выражением. Боднув его — не смотри!— он завладел пересохшими без его поцелуев губами.  
  
В их совместной попытке удержаться на краю, Поттер сдался первым. Северус слышал, как громко колотится сердце, чувствовал, как пульсирующими толчками выплёскивается на его член горячая жидкость. После нескольких скользящих движений он перестал сопротивляться, позволив сорваться вниз и себе. Уткнувшись в поисках опоры лбом в подголовник — руки безвольно повисли — Северус изливался в крепко сжимавшие член ладони.  
  
Теперь и его сердце оглушающе стучало, теперь и его дыхание стало сбивчивым и равным.  
  
— Салфетки. Нужны. — по уху скользнули мокрым языком.  
  
«Какие ещё салфетки?» — Северусу не было до них никакого дела. Тем более откуда-то появился платок, и те чудесные руки, подарившие ему столько наслаждения, вытерли оба члена, а потом привели в порядок одежду.  
  
— Мы всё ещё не двигаемся, — Поттер нажал кнопку микрофона, — а можно дверь открыть? Я выйду.  
  
Послышался щелчок замка. Взгляд зелёных глаз на раскрасневшемся лице светился самодовольной гордостью.  
  
Следовало что-то сказать, но что?  
  
Поттер сияюще улыбнулся, прижался к его губам мягким поцелуем и выскользнул на улицу в просвет между замершими рядами машин.  
  
Кажется, Северус задремал, потому что пропустил момент, когда автомобиль тронулся с места.  
  
Можно было поспать ещё немного, но упасть в сладкое забытье не дал телефонный звонок.  
  
— Как прошла встреча с мисс Амбридж, мой мальчик?  
  
— Очень. Продуктивно, — лениво произнёс Северус и повесил трубку.


	5. Гарри

«Никогда не злись на человека, не оправдавшего твоих ожиданий, — делился за чашкой чая жизненной мудростью учитель Альбус Дамблдор, — разочарование обычно возникает из-за неверной оценки ситуации. Поэтому запомни: никто не обязан соответствовать причудам твоего воображения».  
  
«Никогда не напивайся до стадии „льва”, — делился жизненным опытом, заклеивая пластырем царапину на щеке, крёстный Сириус Блэк, — иначе наутро проснёшься или валяющейся в грязи свиньёй, или потрёпанным мартовским котом».  
  
Вот последним-то Гарри себя и ощущал, стоя обнажённым перед зеркалом и разглядывая своё отражение.  
  
Вчера, бросаясь на начальника, он пренебрёг уроками «великих людей» (причём даже переплюнул крёстного, перейдя в стадию «льва» без помощи алкоголя), за что и поплатился: синие пятна «украшали» запястья, язык нащупывал болезненную ранку на внутренней стороне нижней губы, на шее виднелись отметины от ногтей и — сюрприз! — на члене темнел маленький, но всё-таки синяк.  
  
Ведь он всего-то хотел досадить, вернее, поиздеваться над Снейпом, оказавшимся злобной язвительной сволочью, вместо…  
  
«Вместо кого? — спросил себя Гарри. — Сам же виноват, дурак. Надеялся, он сразу тебя выделит и начнёт восхищаться? Домечтался? Он тебя выделил, и даже больше».  
  
Снейп не был виноват в неоправдавшихся ожиданиях Гарри, как не был виноват в просьбе (или приказе?) Альбуса следить за ним. Естественно, это его разозлило. Если Снейп был одним из тех, над кем отец с друзьями издевался в школе, тогда его поведение вполне объяснимо.  
  
А Гарри ещё и усугубил ситуацию, подтвердив поговорку: каков родитель, таков и сын. Нет, отец-то явно себя так не вёл. Иначе Сириус, узнав о предпочтениях своего крестника, не пришёл бы в ужас и не смотрел бы в дальнейшем с таким отвращением.  
  
Именно этой реакции Гарри ждал вчера вечером. Прошипев своё «заткнись», он хотел поцеловать Снейпа лишь затем, чтобы посмотреть, как тот начнёт отплёвываться или побежит полоскать рот, а то и зубы чистить. Только дело было бы сделано! И пусть он бы потом тискал свою подружку, а всё равно помнил бы про Гарри!  
  
Конечно, Снейп мог бы ему просто врезать. Тут Гарри рассчитывал на быстроту реакции и возможность сбежать. Всё равно бы его не уволили. Чего бояться?  
  
Только сбежать он не успел, и бить его не стали. Закончилось всё неожиданно и…  
  
«Приятно? Волшебно? Потрясающе? Ты и задницей к нему развернулся бы, идиот. Даже не побоялся бы».  
  
Ощущения от вчерашних ласк были слишком свежи в памяти, и член, несмотря на мини-травму, начал потихоньку приободряться.  
  
— А вот не получишь ничего, предатель! — щёлкнул Гарри по так сильно подставившему его органу. «Предатель» тут же печально поник.  
  
Что же вчера произошло? Ладно Гарри, почему Снейп не оттолкнул его?  
  
Неужели Гарри ошибся? Но Снейп не торопился залезть к нему в штаны и, похоже, не понял, что мог получить больше. Потерял голову? Вряд ли. Сплошные загадки.  
  
Ехать в таком расстроенном физическом и душевном состоянии к тётке не хотелось. Но отказываться от визита к родственнице было нельзя.  
  
Превращение из позабытого племянника в желанного гостя произошло полгода назад благодаря назревавшей в семье Дурсль трагедии, вернее, двум трагедиям — Дадли сел на диету и собрался жениться.  
  
В борьбе с миссис Дурсль будущей, нынешняя тоже прибегла к тактике вербовки сторонников. Поэтому не очень-то любимый раньше Гарри приглашался на субботние обеды (ко всеобщей радости дядя Вернон на них не присутствовал) с целью убедить «угасающего на глазах мальчика» отказаться от женитьбы на неподходящей ему, и не получившей одобрения родителей, особе.  
  
На самом деле тётка уже проиграла. Гарри понял это, увидев, как кузен, словно цирковой тюлень, покорно открывал рот для порции пропаренной рыбы, подаваемой хрупкой ручкой его невесты.  
  
Но поездки в Литтл-Уингинг дважды в месяц не прекращались. Ведь в конце каждого визита выдавалось поощрение — рассказ (иногда и фотография) о маме.  
  
Про отца говорили охотно и много, только Гарри уже не хотел слушать. Он долго не понимал, почему тот вёл себя настолько отвратительно в школе, но потом осознал: она не была для него домом, убежищем, как для Гарри, а теперь он догадывался и для Снейпа.  
  
Этого хватило, чтобы он перестал довольно улыбаться на одобрительные сравнения с Джеймсом Поттером, начав изводить всех расспросами о матери, но Альбус, Люпин и крёстный тут же либо замолкали, либо переводили разговор на другую тему.  
  
Тётя Петунья оставалась единственным источником ценных сведений, выдававшихся с расчётливой скупостью, но Гарри был рад и такому скромному дару, поэтому ровно в час дня он, как обычно, постучался в дверь дома на Тисовой улице.  
  
— Здорово. — Дадли, встретив его на пороге, впихнул в руку маленький блокнот. — Сегодня пирог с патокой, примерно четыреста калорий, запеканка где-то семьсот. Булочки постараюсь не есть, следи за мной. И у неё для тебя фотка.  
  
«Фотография!» — сердце Гарри забилось чаще.  
  
— Мальчики! — донёсся из кухни пронзительный голос тёти Петуньи. — Скорее к столу!  
  
***  
  
Обед прошёл по установившемуся порядку: Дадли старательно ел, Гарри незаметно записывал в блокнот количество съеденного, тётка, сложив молитвенно руки, любовалась на «нормально питающегося Дюдюсика». С последним куском пирога прозвучало финальное: «ты готовишь лучше всех», и наконец…  
  
— Вот, нашла недавно на чердаке. Случайно.  
  
«Случайно, как же».  
  
Но злость тут же исчезла, стоило фотографии оказаться в руках Гарри.  
  
Это определённо был класс в Хоге.   
  
Мама, ослепительно красивая, смотрела прямо в камеру и улыбалась. Отец тоже улыбался, салютуя бутылкой. Самодовольная ухмылка крёстного не изменилась, а Люпин выглядел чуть менее уставшим, чем сейчас.  
  
Припылённые цвета снимка не могли заглушить радость, которой светились лица.  
  
Счастливые и… смешные. Все, кроме одного человека. Гарри даже не сразу заметил его: неулыбающийся, ссутулившийся; как и Сириус, одетый в чёрное, но смотревшийся не крутой рок-звездой, а мрачной унылой тенью.  
  
— Снейп!  
  
— Ты его знаешь? — блюдца в руках у тётки громко звякнули.  
  
— Он директор фирмы, где я работаю. А вы его откуда знаете?  
  
— Ещё бы не знать. Он же за твоей матерью хвостом ходил в детстве и потом. На свадьбе его, правда, не было. Директор, — на столе появилась огромная тарелка с булочками, — кто бы мог подумать. Голову хоть моет?  
  
— Голову? — Гарри пытался сообразить к чему такой странный вопрос. — Вы имеете в виду, он раньше плохо выглядел?  
  
— Ненормальным он выглядел. Волосы эти немытые, одежда не пойми откуда. Бормотал себе под нос постоянно. На меня злился. Я, видите ли, лишней информацией его нагружаю. Как к Лили приходил, сразу начинал всё в комнате перекладывать. Не нравилось ему, что вещей на полках много или стоят они не по линейке. Зачем она его терпела? Одно слово — душевнобольной.  
  
— Говорите, на свадьбе его не было. Он и мама перестали общаться?  
  
— И слава всем святым! Если в детстве сомнительные знакомства ещё терпимы, то для замужней женщины они просто неприемлемы. Думаю, тут твой отец постарался. Хотя сам был не подарочек. Хорошо, что в моей семье все нормальны. Ешь, Дадличек, ешь.  
  
Гарри пнул под столом ногу кузена, потянувшегося за выпечкой. До нормального веса тому было ещё далеко.  
  
***  
  
Он почти не спал ночью. Настолько растревожили его четыре улыбающихся лица и одно мрачное. Слишком много вопросов вызвали.  
  
Оставался лишь один человек, кроме Снейпа, способный на них ответить. На встречу с ним Гарри и собирался потратить всё воскресенье. Путь предстоял неблизкий. С появлением жены и ребёнка три года назад Люпин переехал в Честер.  
  
В другое время Гарри обязательно прогулялся бы по историческому центру города, полюбовался бы видом с моста, но нетерпение и жажда раскрыть тайну гнали его к двухэтажному кирпичному дому.  
  
Стучать в дверь ему не пришлось. Ремус сидел на газоне перед домом и сосредоточенно всматривался в больший лист бумаги, оказавшийся, как Гарри разглядел, подойдя ближе, инструкцией к детским качелям. Судя по разбросанным вокруг доскам, работа только началась.  
  
— Гарри! Какой сюрприз!  
  
— Извините, что без предупреждения. Помочь вам? — Гарри указал на качели.  
  
Ремус смущённо улыбнулся.  
  
— Хотел сделать сюрприз Доре и сыну, пока они на прогулке. Но, похоже, — он махнул рукой, — это надолго. Пойдём в дом.  
  
Тётя Петунья от кухни семейства Люпин пришла бы в ужас. Разномастная посуда, игрушки на полу, занавески весёлой расцветки — противоположность увиденной вчера чопорности и чистоте.  
  
Налив лимонад и насыпав в тарелку печенье, самое дешёвое, из супермаркета, хозяин дома удивлённо огляделся, будто увидев своё жилище впервые.  
  
— Да, всё некогда навести порядок. Целыми днями на работе. Не становись учителем, Гарри. Школа и чужие дети отнимают всё время, своего ребёнка увидеть не успеваешь.  
  
— Я тоже нашёл работу.  
  
— Поздравляю!  
  
Ремус заметно расслабился. Видимо, он ждал, что незваный гость принёс с собой плохие новости. Гарри даже стало немного неловко за свои следующие слова:  
  
— В «ЭС-ЭЛ-ЭН». У Снейпа.  
  
— И он согла… Гарри! — добродушие мигом схлынуло с лица. — Ты не искал работу. Это профессор Дамблдор помог тебе. Когда ты научишься быть самостоятельным! Нельзя же всё время полагаться на других.  
  
— Но я хотел попасть именно туда.  
  
— Уволься, слышишь меня? Как вообще возникла эта глупая мысль устроить тебя к Снейпу? Он же превратит твою жизнь в кошмар.  
  
— Почему?  
  
Ответа не было. Гарри достал из кармана фотографию.  
  
— Вот здесь… — он протянул снимок, — вы все вместе, и, я знаю, он дружил с мамой. Получается, с вами тоже? Объясните мне. Пожалуйста.  
  
Ремус долго не решался притронуться к фотографии, а когда, наконец, взял, то держал очень осторожно, за самые края.  
  
— Мы не дружили, — произнёс он после долгого молчания.  
  
— Тогда…  
  
— Мы были вынуждены общаться.  
  
— Не понимаю.  
  
— Как тебе рассказать, — снимок аккуратно положили на стол, — это сейчас каждый может купить компьютер. Двадцать лет назад они были только у военных или в университетах. К работе с ними допускали инженеров, физиков, математиков. А кто были мы? Школьники, которым чудом повезло прибиться к исследовательской университетской команде. Нам выделяли несколько часов в неделю и пускали только группой. Так уж получилось, что это оказались мы…  
  
— Мародёры.  
  
От упоминания школьного прозвища Ремус поморщился.  
  
— …Лили и Снейп.  
  
— Над которым вы издевались, как могли.  
  
— Гарри! Не надо выставлять его жертвой! Ты не знаешь, что это за человек. Из-за него всё и случилось.  
  
— Что случилось?  
  
Кажется, он всё-таки разозлил Ремуса. Тот затарабанил пальцами по столешнице и шумно выдохнул.  
  
— Я расскажу лишь затем, чтобы ты понимал ситуацию. Всё началось со звонков. Ещё в школе Снейп придумал способ обманывать телефонные станции. Он бесплатно звонил, вклинивался в чужие разговоры. Обычное хулиганство. Джеймс, узнав об этом, конечно же попытался его превзойти. Тут же подключился Сириус, потом мы с Питером. Это он, кстати, нас фотографировал в тот вечер. А затем и Лили.  
  
— Мама? — почему-то Гарри это показалось невероятным.  
  
— Да, — усмехнулся Ремус, — но вскоре нам захотелось большего. Мы начали прослушивать разговоры. И нет, чтобы обычных людей! Чем выше цель, тем интересней: полиция, правительство, военные. Ох, Гарри, какими же мы были идиотами. Нас интересовала не сама информация, а возможность обойти, победить. Мы делали это просто потому, что могли. Но вот для других добытые нами сведения представляли огромную ценность.  
  
— Для других?  
  
Ремус поднял руку вверх, жестом призывая Гарри замолчать.  
  
— Лили первая почувствовала грозившую нам опасность. Она вышла из игры и убедила Джеймса уйти. Питер и я тоже бросили эту самоубийственную затею. Только Снейп и Сириус всё не могли успокоиться. Потеряли всякую осторожность. Разумеется, их поймали. В то время они, как и мы, были уже студентами. Исключение, меньшее, что им грозило. Снейпа отпустили, а Сириуса… Ты и сам знаешь.  
  
О том, что крёстный несколько лет пробыл в статусе заключённого, Гарри было прекрасно известно.  
  
— Но Снейп тут при чём? Сириус же сам попался.  
  
— При том что за телефонное хулиганство должны были дать несколько часов исправительных работ, а не сажать за решётку! Снейпа, — в голосе Ремуса послышалась горечь, — не только выпустили почти сразу после ареста, но и не исключили. Это означало, что он сдал и способ, которым мы проникали в телефонные сети, и сведения, которые добывал он сам. А они, Гарри, представляли собой лакомый кусок для разного рода мерзавцев. Настоящая власть над теми, у кого есть власть. Сириус никогда бы не раскололся, как бы на него не давили.  
  
— Вы записывали услышанное?  
  
— Мы всё уничтожили.  
  
Сказано это было слишком поспешно.  
  
— Мама и Снейп перестали общаться из-за этого?  
  
— Наверное. Не знаю. Помню, Снейп примкнул к какой-то группе инженеров, а Лили это почему-то не понравилось. Она ещё выступала против них и статьи в журналы писала. Удивительно, что она так долго терпела Снейпа.  
  
— Он, — Гарри надеялся, что не покраснел сейчас, — был в неё влюблён?  
  
— Влюблён? — Ремус задумался. — Вряд ли он способен на положительные чувства. Ударить по самому больному, ненавидеть — это он мог. Но любить…  
  
— Вы говорили про исследовательскую команду университета. Что вы там делали? Тоже что-то секретное?  
  
— Обычные вычисления, построение математических моделей.  
  
— А ваши, — Гарри замялся, не зная как назвать, — ваша прослушка. Это не из-за неё…  
  
— Нет. — Ремус его понял и успокаивающе похлопал по плечу. — К аварии, в которой… это не имеет никакого отношения. Полиция подтвердила несчастный случай. Всё, Гарри. Перестань. Лучше начни искать новую работу. Насчёт Снейпа я тебя предупредил.  
  
***  
  
Лимонад и печенье остались нетронутыми, а качели несобранными.  
  
Уже в автобусе по дороге домой Гарри вспомнил, что даже не подумал дождаться жену Ремуса, Тонкс, и своего крестника. К тому же он не спросил, какое событие отмечали родители, когда их сфотографировали.  
  
Да и в самом деле, что он узнал? Полученные ответы лишь породили новые вопросы.  
  
Он совершенно не понимал странного развлечения — прослушивания чужих разговоров. Ему бы и в голову такое не пришло. Крёстный-то в эту картину вписывался, но мама… А Снейп? Надо же, читая его биографию, он и не представлял, что за предложением «был арестован по подозрению в хакерстве» скрывалась часть истории его семьи.  
  
«Расспросить бы Снейпа».  
  
Гарри рассмеялся от собственной нелепой идеи. Он и «Доброе утро, сэр» сказать не сможет, какие уж тут вопросы. Завтрашний день обещал быть тяжёлым.  
  
Всего неделю назад он выходил из дома в яркой одежде, полный кипучей злости, с намереньем отомстить, но второй понедельник на работе разительно отличался от первого.  
  
Во-первых, Гарри выглядел иначе. Если он теперь носил костюм, то и от линз решил отказаться. Очки — выбор серьёзного делового человека.  
  
Во-вторых, стоило только прийти в офис, как его сразу окружило человек пятнадцать. Ему трясли руки, хлопали по плечу, поздравляли с победой в конкурсе. Даже Седрик с компанией уважительно кивнули. Настоящий успех.  
  
В-третьих, Снейп не стал снимать ни с кого баллы, а пролетел в свой кабинет, даже не поздоровавшись. И весь день Гарри его не видел.  
  
Ну и отлично. Сделать вид, что ничего не произошло — очень по-взрослому.  
  
Во вторник Снейпу всё же пришлось задержаться с утра в общем зале. Гарри лишь единожды решился взглянуть на шефа, пока тот смотрел в другую сторону. Но как-то странно получилось, что Снейп сразу же обернулся, будто почувствовал.  
  
В среду Гарри немного расслабился. И зря.  
  
«Вы едете со мной в министерство, мистер Поттер».  
  
Всю дорогу он гадал, зачем Снейп, толком ничего не объяснивший, взял его с собой.  
  
И только в кабинете, когда «эта» (Гарри даже не захотел придумывать ей прозвище) начала трясти бумажкой, он понял…  
  
«…ударить по больному…»  
  
Ремус ведь его предупреждал.  
  
Гарри вскочил, собираясь разнести кабинет и высказать «этой» и Снейпу всё, что о них думал, но внезапно перед его лицом оказалась дверь. Едва он рванул к ней, ничего не ощущая, кроме душащей ярости, как его дёрнули назад и потащили по тёмному коридору, отдаляя от желанной цели.  
  
Короткая вспышка солнечного света — и снова темнота. Но не вокруг, а напротив, в тёмных, совершенно непроницаемых глазах, с расширившимися зрачками.  
  
Он что-то кричал, пытаясь разозлить, заставить противника драться.  
  
«Давай же, скажи!»  
  
Пусть это слишком больно, но ему необходимо было поставить точку.  
  
Взгляд Снейпа изменился.  
  
«Вот сейчас…» Гарри внутренне сжался и приготовился к удару.  
  
— Я не знал.  
  
Никогда на него так не смотрели: умоляюще, пытаясь удержать. Вдобавок к этому тревожному взгляду, холодная ладонь легла поверх его горячей, немного влажной.  
  
Гарри не мог не поверить.  
  
Тут Снейп вновь удивил его. Не убирая руку, он начал говорить про распущенность и наконец-то упомянул чёртов вечер пятницы. А потом ещё начал поглаживать запястье.  
  
«Это флирт такой? Что происходит?»  
  
Даже если бы Гарри захотел обдумать происходившее сейчас, ему бы не удалось.  
  
Он и так уже был возбуждён, а осторожные прикосновения мучали, распаляя, но не обещая продолжения.  
  
Отчаявшись что-либо понять, Гарри снял очки и закрыл глаза.  
  
«Делай что хочешь».  
  
Пока по его лицу невесомо водили пальцами, он изо всех сил сдерживался, стараясь не рассмеяться. Было приятно, но ужасно щекотно.  
  
Его выдержки надолго не хватило, но так оказалось даже лучше. Ведь сегодня Гарри не был инициатором, и не он первым накинулся с поцелуями.  
  
Но, несмотря на охватившее его ликование, он не мог позволить себе раствориться в томном удовольствии, чтобы потом очнуться смущенным и виноватым. Если он теперь и кончит, то только со Снейпом вместе.  
  
Пытаясь проверить, не были вдруг ласки дразнящего языка и тонких губ насмешкой, Гарри протянул ладонь вниз, и, почувствовав твёрдую выпуклость, чуть не взвыл от восторга. В сознании не осталось ни одной мысли, лишь желания: рассмотреть, попробовать, облизать.  
  
«Даже посмотреть не дал, жадина».  
  
Когда Снейп перестал управлять, полностью отдавшись его рукам, Гарри захотелось большего: расстегнуть рубашку, завалить на сиденье или самому оказаться распростёртым под тяжёлым телом, как в прошлый раз. Хотя если ему даже взглянуть не разрешили… «Нельзя. Нельзя». С этой мыслью он и кончил. Только он не имел права думать лишь о себе, его рукам не позволено было останавливаться. Гарри необходима была маленькая победа, подтверждение, что не он один… Иначе бы…  
  
Всё получилось.  
  
Сердце не желало униматься, и вместе с тем потихоньку наваливалась сонливость. Гарри бы никуда не пошёл и остался бы здесь, в салоне, навечно. Тем более Снейп был таким расслабленным, что нестерпимо тянуло привалиться рядом и поспать. Понимая, что он снова позорно сбегает, Гарри не мог ничего с собой поделать: грубости или презрения он бы сейчас не выдержал.  
  
Сказав себе мысленно очередное «нельзя», приведя их обоих в порядок, Гарри всё же не удержался от быстрого поцелуя и выскользнул на улицу.  
  
Оказавшись в подъезде дома, он, перескакивая через ступеньки, под­нялся на свой этаж. Только ключ повернулся в замке, как сверху в лестничном пролёте показалась рыжая физиономия.  
  
— Гарри!  
  
— Привет, Рон!  
  
С братьями Уизли: Роном, Фредом и Джорджем он познакомился сразу, как переехал в этот дом. Сначала Гарри удивлялся, как у трёх парней в квартире мог быть идеальный порядок? Ответ пришёл в виде миссис Уизли, которая, не давая своим сыновьям потонуть в мусорных завалах и питаться одним фаст-фудом, решила взять под контроль и Гарри. Сопротивляться он не стал. Чужая забота была приятна, а причастность к большой шумной семье, жившей в разных районах города, и почему-то постоянно собиравшейся именно у Рона и близнецов, утомляла иногда, но всё равно грела сердце.  
  
Именно с Роном Гарри сдружился больше всего. Пусть интересы у них разнились, темы для разговоров никогда не иссякали, да и проблемы были общие. И, скорее всего, широкая улыбка на лице его друга означала, что одну из них он решил.  
  
— Гарри, я констебль! Полицейский!  
  
— Ух ты!  
  
— Отметим?  
  
— Да! Только подожди, переоденусь.  
  
Сменить тяжёлый костюм на футболку со спортивными штанами было настоящим блаженством.  
  
«Интересно, Снейп поехал домой или на работу? Если домой, то, наверное, тоже снял костюм и отправился в душ».  
  
Гарри резко замотал головой. Ещё пара таких догадок, и Рону придётся ждать минут на пятнадцать больше.  
  
***  
  
К любимому пабу они пробирались через рынок. Торговцы сворачивали лотки, в вечернем воздухе стоял удушливый запах испортившихся на солнце фруктов и рыбьей требухи.  
  
Как Гарри заметил этого маленького человечка среди деловито сновавших женщин в пёстрых платьях и платках — рынок был афро-карибским — он сам не понял. К тому же узнал он не лицо, а взгляд, восторженный и испуганный.  
  
Несколько секунд они неотрывно смотрели друг на друга. Рон, оказавшийся на два шага впереди, обернулся:  
  
— Ты чего застрял?  
  
Его вопрос послужил стартовым отсчётом. Гарри слегка качнулся. Стоявший напротив уборщик прищурился и дёрнул с места первым.   
  
— За ним! — крикнул Гарри, рванув за убегающим человечком. Рон молча кинулся следом.  
  
Их добыча буквально летела, перемахивая через ящики и тележки. Рон и Гарри подобной ловкостью не отличались. Они спотыкались, цеплялись за прилавки, опрокидывая на землю товар и получая в спину выкрики на неизвестных языках.  
  
Вот они пробежали насквозь рынок. Выскочили на улицу, полную ресторанчиков, пабов и открытых кафе. Гарри отстал. Всё-таки констебль Уизли не зря был принят в полицию.  
  
Догнал он друга несколько минут спустя. Тот стоял, согнувшись, вцепившись в колени. Увидев Гарри, он выдохнул:  
  
— Упустил. Быстрый, сволочь. Туда, — Рон кивнул на тёмную дверь.  
  
Гарри подёргал за толстое кольцо, служившее дверной ручкой.  
  
— Закрыто.  
  
Паб «Кабанья голова» явно не ждал посетителей, производя впечатление заброшенного. Окна закрывали металлические ставни, вывеска не светилась.  
  
— Так за кем мы гнались?  
  
— Сейчас расскажу, — огорчённо произнёс Гарри, проверив дверь на гостеприимство ещё раз.  
  
***  
  
Пока Рон прихлёбывал золотистый эль, Гарри торопливо пересказывал свои приключения.  
  
Закончив, он сам сделал большой глоток и выжидающе уставился на друга.  
  
— Ничего себе! — в глазах Рона зависть боролась с восхищением. — Получается, этот бородатый держал тебя рядом в надежде, что тебе известен какой-то код или человек, знающий этот код. А ты сам об этом ничегошеньки не знаешь?  
  
— Получается так.  
  
— Слушай! — Рон заозирался по сторонам. Людей, несмотря на середину недели, в пабе было много. Даже место за стойкой досталось с трудом. — А если твоя мама создала программу, страшный вирус. Компьютерный. Который способен вырубить всё!  
  
— Что всё? — засмеялся Гарри. — Нет, — он покачал головой, — тогда и вирусы-то не писали, и разрушать было нечего. Думаю, она могла зашифровать и спрятать информацию. Ту, что они получали при прослушивании. Только я не могу понять, почему Дамблдор решил, что её передали мне? Мне она зачем?  
  
— Может, ради твоей безопасности или ещё что. Вот ты влип! Что будешь делать?  
  
Гарри покрутил в руках стакан.  
  
— Буду ждать свой день рождения. Вдруг кто-нибудь со мной свяжется. Мне не нужны эти сведения. Просто я хочу знать всю историю и получить ответ, почему именно я оказался главным героем.  
  
— Тогда я узнаю, кому принадлежит тот паб. Полицейский я, или кто? Идёт?  
  
— Идёт!  
  
***  
  
— Вот эту, вот эту открой! — розовый ноготок, чуть не поцарапав щёку Гарри, нацелился в монитор.  
  
— Лаванда, экран повредишь, И, подвинься, — острый носок туфельки больно ткнул Гарри в ногу, — ничего не видно.  
  
— Гарри, а там есть фотографии гандхарвов?  
  
— Это ещё кто?  
  
— Не слушай её. Луна, тебе не пора в свой гамак обнимать вселенную?  
  
— Гермиона, — ухо Гарри щекотнуло чужое дыхание, — тебе нужно больше медитировать, иначе в твой мозг проникнут ракшасы. Они выбирают одиноких женщин…  
  
— Это кто тут одинокая женщина?  
  
— Девочки! Давайте я уйду, а вы сами всё посмотрите.  
  
— Сиди. — Три пары рук прижали Гарри к креслу.  
  
Невилл за соседним столом закашлялся от смеха.  
  
Гарри тяжело вздохнул. Он уже считал минуты до конца рабочего дня. Четверг получился совершенно невыносимым.  
  
Включив с утра компьютер, он обнаружил в почте письма с фотографиями от мистера Патила, миссис Патил, их дочек — общее и от каждой в отдельности.  
  
Гарри удивился такому вниманию, посмотрел на радостные лица семьи Патил и забыл об индийских друзьях. На час.  
  
Ровно через час его почта начала беспрерывно сигналить о новых посланиях. Гарри с недоумением читал пространные благодарности на ломаном английском, суть которых сводилась к «Спасибо, Гарри!», глядел на размытые снимки неизвестных ему людей, а иногда и животных, и не понимал, за что заслужил такую волну признательности.  
  
Как раз в момент, когда Гарри открывал очередное письмо, проходившая мимо Лаванда некстати воскликнула «Ой, что это за фоточки?», взбудоражив всех находящихся рядом. То есть весь офис.  
  
Целый день Гарри сопели в ухо, давили на плечи острыми локтями, обдавали сладкими запахами духов, отбирали мышку, звонко смеялись и тоненько хихикали.  
  
Любопытство женской половины компании не спасовало ни перед штрафами за личные разговоры на работе, ни перед директором.  
  
— Как он достал, — по щеке Гарри мазанула кудрявая прядь.  
  
— Кто?  
  
— Снейп.  
  
Осторожно выглянув из-за монитора, Гарри увидел Снейпа, стоявшего в центре зала и смотревшего прямо на них.  
  
— Обычно из своей норы нос не высовывает, а сегодня торчит тут постоянно.  
  
Гарри решил, что лучше спрятаться обратно.  
  
— Ушёл, — обрадовалась Лаванда, — гляди, тебе кто-то сообщение написал.  
  
На экране возник красный квадрат с чёрной надписью:  
  
[Зайдите ко мне.  
  
НЕМЕДЛЕННО!  
  
С. Снейп]  
  
— Расходимся, — Гермиона испуганно отшатнулась от монитора.  
  
— Закрой сознание,— Луна сочувственно улыбнулась, — ракшасы любят терзать одиноких мужчин тоже.  
  
— Спасибо, — выдал Гарри и нетвёрдой походкой направился к начальнику.  
  
***  
  
Снейп не сидел за столом, как в прошлый раз, а прохаживался по кабинету. На робкое «вызывали?» он недовольно дёрнулся, опалив Гарри свирепым взглядом.  
  
— Мистер Поттер. Смею надеяться, вы прочитали пункты четыре пятнадцать и четыре семнадцать, а особенно параграфы восемь и десять вашего контракта.  
  
— Прочитал, — на всякий случай сказал Гарри.  
  
— В таком случае для вас не будет неожиданностью потеря определённого количества баллов, которые я буду вынужден снять за неподобающее поведение на рабочем месте.  
  
— А что я такого сделал?  
  
— В том-то и дело, — Снейп почему-то отошёл от Гарри подальше, — что ничего, напрямую относящегося к вашим служебным обязанностям, вы сегодня не делали. Вы смеялись, бесцельно бродили по офису, вели личные разговоры…  
  
— А ещё дышал, пил кофе. Дважды. И даже посмел пообедать! Вы же не дали мне никакой работы!  
  
Остатки хорошего настроения развеяло подозрение, что Снейп попросту мстил ему за вчерашнее.  
  
— Мистер Поттер.  
  
Никогда его фамилию не произносили так зловеще.  
  
Гарри решил, что не будет слушать. Сейчас он уйдёт, а Снейп пусть стоит и разглагольствует в пространство. Он уже начал поворачиваться, но тут краем глаза увидел…  
  
Да, этот неловкий жест — ладонь скользнула в карман и оттянула брюки немного вверх — был ему хорошо знаком. Эдакая неловкая попытка скрыть эрекцию.  
  
«Он меня хочет!»  
  
Пока Снейп говорил и говорил, Гарри просчитывал варианты:  
  
«Здесь? Снова в кабинете? Рискованно. Кто-нибудь может зайти. Нет, мистер Снейп, подождём до вечера. Без меня вы сегодня не уйдёте».  
  
— Мистер Поттер?  
  
— А?  
  
— Вы меня поняли?  
  
— Ага. — Гарри не удержался от улыбки. — Я вас понял.  
  
— Так идите.  
  
— Иду.  
  
Гарри вернулся за свой стол и провёл за ним, после того как все ушли, ещё три часа.  
  
Наверное, ему следовало потратить время с большей пользой. Например, подумать, что сказать Снейпу, потому что тот, выйдя из кабинета, даже не взглянул на Гарри.  
  
— Мистер Снейп!  
  
В ответ он получил лишь раздражённый взгляд. Снейп, собравшийся вызвать лифт, вдруг двинулся к лестнице. Гарри, чувствуя себя ужасно глупо, поспешил за ним.  
  
— А вы не обедали. И кофе не пили, — сказал он чёрному затылку, — надеюсь, дышать не забывали.  
  
Снейп лишь повёл плечом.  
  
— Вы вообще едите?  
  
Снова молчание.  
  
Обогнав своего босса, спустившись на пару ступенек, Гарри обернулся и решился на последнюю попытку:  
  
— Неподалёку отсюда есть хороший ресторанчик.  
  
Снейп остановился, но ничего не ответил. Гарри отстранённо подумал, что всё вместе — красная лестница, тёмный костюм с белой рубашкой, бледное лицо, чёрные волосы, завязанные в хвост, — представляли собой завораживающую картину, вроде тех, на которых рисуют разные остроугольные фигуры, используя минимум оттенков.  
  
«Как в музее. Смотри, но не трогай».  
  
— Поттер, — услышал Гарри, оказавшись почти у двери.  
  
— Я не посещаю рестораны.  
  
— И кафе? — спросил он не поворачиваясь.  
  
— Кафе, клубы, пабы.  
  
— А уличная еда?  
  
— Уличная? — Снейп уже шагал рядом с ним.  
  
— Если проехать четыре квартала на юг, — тихо произнёс Гарри, ни на что не надеясь, — то можно купить вкусные сэндвичи. С ким-чи.  
  
— Я уже отпустил водителя, — прозвучало после смертельно долгой паузы, — если вы собираетесь в то место, о котором говорили, думаю, ваше присутствие в такси будет не особо обременительным.  
  
«Чего?»  
  
Снейп уселся в такси, не закрыв дверь. Гарри последовал за ним лишь потому, что так его почти довезли бы домой.  
  
Ехали они снова в полном молчании. Да и вся обстановка слишком напоминала вчерашнюю. Только в салоне было теснее. От близости и нахлынувших воспоминаний Гарри так за­нер­вни­чал, что сам чуть не сунул руку в карман.  
  
— Здесь, пожалуйста!  
  
Машина остановилась. Гарри взглянул на Снейпа, проглотил рвущее наружу «Хотите со мной?» и вышел.  
  
Размышляя, не сходить ли ему в самом деле за сэндвичем, он пинал носком ботинка край бордюра и смотрел в небо, чёрное с сероватой дымкой.  
  
— Поттер.  
  
Такси не было. А вот Снейп был и стоял рядом.  
  
— Вы заставляете меня ждать уже целых три минуты. Что-то ваше поведение не соответствует показанному ранее беспокойству о моей потребности в пище.  
  
«Невыносимый тип».  
  
— А мистера где потеряли? — проворчал Гарри, следя за поднимающейся чёрной бровью. — Или вежливость вы на работе оставляете?  
  
— Что за…  
  
Продолжения не последовало.  
  
Только Гарри открыл рот, собираясь поинтересоваться причиной внезапного молчания, как на нос ему шлёпнулось что-то мокрое. Потом ещё раз. И ещё.  
  
Дождь, оборвав прелюдию, хлынул мощным размеренным потоком.  
  
— До моего дома десять минут!  
  
Про то, что ближайшее кафе было в пяти минутах ходьбы, Гарри умолчал. Кое-кто сам виноват. Нечего было выделываться.  
  
— Поттер!  
  
— Идёмте. — Гарри, чувствуя, как капли падают за шиворот, а волосы начинают прилипать ко лбу, потянул Снейпа за рукав. — Я живу один. Вызовите такси от меня. Это лучше, чем ловить его под дождём на улице.  
  
Наверное, со стороны это выглядело смешно — двое мужчин в костюмах, один пониже, тащит за собой второго повыше. Как только Гарри об этом подумал, Снейп выдернул рукав из его пальцев.  
  
Но всё же он шёл за Гарри, не останавливаясь, не делая попыток найти более близкое убежище. Правда, когда Гарри открывал дверь, молясь, чтобы никто из братьев Уизли не высунулся в коридор, он буквально физически ощущал нервозность и раздражение стоящего за спиной человека.  
  
— Проходите, — он щёлкнул выключателем и посторонился, — телефон вон там. Сейчас принесу полоте… Что с вами?  
  
Снейп побледнел так, будто встретил привидение.  
  
Гарри оглянулся. Обычная квартира, только маленькая. Ничего ужасного. Убирался он регулярно, памятуя о визитах миссис Уизли. Конечно, плакаты давно пора снять со стен. И провода, сваленные в углу, разобрать бы не мешало. И журналы. Может, ещё мебель по цветам не особо друг с другом сочеталась. Но в целом обстановка была вполне приличной.  
  
«Извините, что не дом в Белгравии, или где вы там живёте»,— раздражённо подумал Гарри, а вслух сказал: — Такси я сам вызову.  
  
Продиктовав адрес и повесив трубку, он повернулся к Снейпу, так и не сдвинувшемуся с места.  
  
— Всё в порядке? — подавив желание взять в руки застывшее лицо и наклонить к себе, Гарри дотронулся до плеча.  
  
Видел он сейчас не очень хорошо — вода, попавшая на стёкла очков, высохла, оставив мутные пятна. Через пару секунд он стал видеть ещё хуже — очки с него осторожно сняли.  
  
Гар­ри заж­му­рил­ся на мгно­венье. В этот же момент с его щёк мягкими прикосновениями убрали упавшие с чёлки капли. Большой палец погладил подбородок и замер на губах. Гарри, не удержавшись, лизнул мягкую подушечку, а затем, обхватив палец губами, втянул его в рот, нежно посасывая. Выпустив скользкую от слюны добычу, он повторил свой манёвр, только теперь глядя прямо в чёрные глаза.  
  
Снейп потрясённо выдохнул. Щёки его порозовели.  
  
«Ещё?»  
  
Не позволяя затянувшейся паузе перерасти в неловкость, Гарри двинулся вперёд, прижимаясь пахом к чужим бёдрам. Послышался негромкий стук — это очки выпали из разжавшихся пальцев.  
  
Лицо Гарри обхватили ладонями, но не для того, чтобы притянуть ближе, а чтобы сжать, резко затем отпихнув.  
  
От лёгкого, но неожиданного толчка, он стукнулся затылком о стену. Снейп навис над ним, больно стиснув плечи, вглядываясь в глаза с непонятным отчаянием, будто пытаясь найти какой-то ответ.  
  
— Что? — шепнул Гарри, сам не понимая, о чём спрашивает.  
  
— Ты… Как ты…  
  
— Как я… М-мх.  
  
В этом поцелуе было столько же яростной злобы, как и в их первом, случившемся в кабинете, словно Снейп ненавидел или себя, или Гарри.  
  
Губы не ласкали, а терзали, грубо втягивая, царапая зубами. Толстый язык впихнулся в рот, не давая и шанса на перехват контроля. Гарри ничего не осталось, как немного расслабиться, позволив нахальному захватчику вытворять всё, что тому хотелось.  
  
Сам он пытался подтянуться выше, чтобы потереться своим, грозящим разорвать брюки, членом о другой, не менее твёрдый и жаждущий внимания.  
  
Руки, сжимавшие плечи, переключились сначала на рубашку, выдёргивая её из брюк, потом на ремень, рванув его с такой силой и агрессивностью, что Гарри пошатнулся.  
  
«Вот сейчас меня и того, — с ужасом понял он, — прямо у двери. Интересно, он знает, что делать? Если нет, то дела мои плохи».  
  
Наверное, об этом тоже следовало подумать раньше. От проснувшегося голоса разума, возбуждение потихоньку стало спадать.  
  
За этими невесёлыми размышлениями Гарри не заметил, что Снейп больше не вдавливал его в стену. Поцелуи потеряли напор, а потом и вовсе прекратились. Гарри непонимающе уставился в лицо, стремительно возвращавшее себе привычную холодную маску.  
  
Отчуждение, появившееся в глазах, губы, сжимавшиеся в узкую полоску — всё это было так неправильно, что Гарри чуть не закричал от разочарования.  
  
Не зная, что делать, он прижался к Снейпу, вцепившись в его пиджак. С длинных растрепавшихся волос падала вода, собираясь большой каплей в ямочке между ключицами. Гарри, втянув её губами, провёл языком дорожку вверх по белому горлу.  
  
Шумный выдох послужил ему одобрением. Теперь сам Гарри мягко толкнул к стене Снейпа, не решаясь всё же взглянуть тому в глаза. Опустившись на колени, он быстро расстегнул, оказавшийся прямо перед его лицом, ремень и приспустил брюки, затем осторожно, придерживая рукой крепкий толстый член, стянул чёрные трусы.  
  
Времени на разглядывания не было. Мысли о такси и ледяном взгляде немного отрезвили Гарри, позволив не обращать внимания на собственную, уже болезненную эрекцию.  
  
Разрешив себе только на миг зарыться в жёсткие паховые волосы носом и провести им вдоль напряжённого ствола, вдыхая терпкий запах, Гарри слизал с обнажённой головки тягучую каплю и, плотно обхватив её губами, начал вбирать член в рот, не забывая поглаживать его языком. Одной рукой он массировал тяжёлые яйца, начавшие поджиматься, а второй двигал вверх-вниз у основания члена. Перестав кружить языком, он начал сосать мощно и быстро, подводя к скорой разрядке.  
  
Сверху не доносилось ни звука.  
  
«Ему хоть нравится?»  
  
Стараясь не сбиться с ритма, он всё же посмотрел на Снейпа и замер.  
  
Взгляд у того был дикий и изумлённый одновременно.  
  
«Как будто ему минет ни разу не делали. Быть не может».  
  
Слишком удивлённый открывшимся ему зрелищем, Гарри не сразу заметил ладонь на своём затылке, и даже её первую робкую попытку надавить он пропустил. Но вскоре он ощутил пальцы, вцепившиеся в волосы. Через секунду его голову резко двинули вперёд навстречу подрагивающему органу.   
  
Схватившись лишь для опоры в сильные, покрытые редкими волосками бёдра, Гарри просто позволил насаживать свой рот на член. Обычно он не давал так с собой обращаться, но сейчас не хотел вести себя как девчонка, желая показать, что в сексе с мужчиной, можно позволить себе быть более жёстким.  
  
Долго эта грубая, но возбуждающая игра не продлилась. После десятка влажных скользящих движений, в горло ему отрывисто брызнула горячая струя.  
  
«Чёрт, как много!» — Гарри старательно глотал, пытаясь не подавиться, словно последний неудачник. Наконец, отпустив мягкий член, он сжал ладонь на своём, который тут же выстрелил густым ручейком семени.  
  
Перед глазами всё расплывалось. Гарри, тяжело дыша, уткнулся лбом в горячее бедро. Рука на его затылке, перестала сжимать волосы, теперь лишь мягко поглаживая. В звук шумного чужого дыхания вплёлся ещё один — высокая пронзительная трель телефонного звонка.  
  
— Ваше такси приехало, — прошептал Гарри, поднимая голову.  
  
Снейп вздрогнул, но взгляд у него до сих пор был невидящим и рассеянным. Гарри заправил обмякший член в трусы и застегнул молнию брюк, оставив ремень нетронутым, а потом занялся своей одеждой.  
  
С трудом поднявшись, он посмотрел на Снейпа, застёгивавшего ремень.  
  
Гарри не знал, стоит ли что-то говорить, и не понимал, хочется ли ему, чтобы Снейп остался. Но тот сам уже отходил к двери. Выглядел он ошарашенным и… смущённым.  
  
Он тоже собирался что-то сказать, но, передумал, просто кивнув и закрыв потом за собой дверь.  
  
Телефон всё звонил и звонил. Гарри, с неохотой сняв трубку, услышал голос Рона:  
  
— Ты чего не отвечаешь? Спал что ли?  
  
— Почти.  
  
— Слушай, что я узнал. Паб «Кабанья голова» принадлежит брату твоего бородатого — Аберфорту Дамблдору, как и ресторан «Слёзы феникса». Ты его знаешь?  
  
— Нет. Никогда о нём не слышал.  
  
— Вот такие дела. И ещё, мой брат Перси, он же работает в службе информационной безопасности министерства внутренних дел, хочет с тобой поговорить насчёт твоей работы.  
  
— А что с ней?  
  
— Не знаю. Но, кажется, там что-то непростое. Особенно с твоим начальником.  
  
«Непростое» — самое верное слово, мысленно согласился Гарри, разглядывая пустую тёмную улицу за окном.


	6. Северус

Обрывки информации.  
  
Северус их ненавидел. Ни контекста, ни источника. Откуда, например, взялось в его памяти: «тело сотрясали волны удовольствия»? Чьё тело? Какие волны? Что за удовольствие?  
  
В жизни самого Северуса эти слова всё же были связаны. Дважды. В детстве.  
  
Впервые это произошло, когда он нашёл ракушку. Зная об акустическом резонансе и Гельмгольце, он всё равно долго прижимал к уху свидетельство существования моря, наслаждаясь лизавшим слух шипением.  
  
Второй раз случился, когда старая печка ударила его током. Северуса не прошибло и не тряхнуло. Сначала он даже не осознал, что произошло, но желая вновь ощутить, как по телу пробежит мягкая щекочущая волна, прикоснулся к плите ещё раз.  
  
И вот вчера эти ощущения вернулись в его жизнь самым ошеломляющим образом.  
  
Что Поттер вытворял там, внизу, Северус не понял. В ушах шумело, внутри всё скручивало судорогой. В какой-то момент он даже подумал, что у него остановится сердце.  
  
Несколькими часами позже он ворочался на скрипучем диване, мучаясь бессонницей из-за смущающих воспоминаний. Они не оставляли его в покое и на следующий день, словно мало его измучил вчерашний кошмар, когда он не мог унять зудящее желание выйти в зал и посмотреть на Поттера.  
  
Но сегодня он всё-таки сумел сдержаться. Просидев день в кабинете, Северус не стал задерживаться, и вышел ровно в пять вместе со всеми.  
  
Игнорируя доносившиеся отовсюду «хороших выходных, сэр», он быстро спускался по лестнице, надеясь не столкнуться с Поттером.  
  
Но тот, как назло, стоял у выхода.  
  
«Браун давно пора уволить, — раздражённо подумал он, разглядывая окружавшую Поттера толпу обожателей, — и Лавгуд. Здесь не приют для умалишённых. И Грейнджер. Ещё этого мямлю Лонгботтома. И Криви. Выгоню в следующем месяце».  
  
Отделившись от своей банды поклонников, Поттер подошёл к Северусу.   
  
— До понедельника, сэр?  
  
«К чему эти заискивающие интонации?»  
  
Поттер явно чего-то ждал. Весь его вид нервировал, вызывая бурю необъяснимых противоречивых желаний. Этот пиджак, закинутый на плечо, закатанные до локтей рукава рубашки, капельки пота на шее — прикоснуться хотелось нестерпимо.  
  
— Гарри! В караоке опоздаем!  
  
Бросив на Северуса странный разочарованный взгляд, Поттер побрёл к зовущему его Лонгботтому.  
  
«Что он хотел?»  
  
В который раз он приказал себе не думать о Поттере. Благо, в ближайшие два дня ему было чем заняться: Том требовал отчёт по «Годрику».  
  
***  
  
В последнее время он почти заставлял себя работать над системой контроля за видеонаблюдением. Проект мог быть закончен и раньше, если бы Тому не захотелось личное голосовое управление, воплощавшее собой не удобство, как многим представлялось, а пафос, позёрство, претенциозность и одиночество.  
  
Оно идеально подходило Тому, оно было отражением сущности двадцатилетнего Северуса. Он давно не гордился своим вкладом в это изобретение, чувствуя к нему и к самому себе того времени лишь отвращение.   
  
Порой он пытался понять, в какой момент вид серверной стал вызвать у него скуку? Когда шум систем охлаждения начал приносить лишь головную боль? И кто виноват в том, что Северус потерял интерес к делу, казавшемуся раньше смыслом его жизни?  
  
«Только ты сам, — повторял он себе, — только ты».  
  
Он помнил охвативший его восторг, когда вслед за Томом вошёл в здание бывшей фабрики на окраине города.  
  
_…сине-чёрные бока айбиэмовских мейнфреймов, совсем новые миникомпьютеры, гибкие диски вместо перфолент, никаких белых халатов, журналов с расписанием, надменных профессоров, идиотов Поттера и Блэка…  
  
— Я могу приходить сюда, когда захочу? Правда?  
  
— Да, — Том подталкивает его, нерешительно топчущегося на пороге огромного зала, — для моих учеников лаборатория открыта в любое время. Взамен компания, давшая нам оборудование, попросит об одном одолжении.  
  
— Всё что угодно, — шепчет Северус, — всё что угодно.  
  
Лаборатория прекрасна. Одолжение оборачивается интересной сложной задачей, которую он решает вместе с единомышленниками. Младший Блэк, выделенный ему в помощники, полная противоположность дурному братцу. Северус счастлив. На занятия он ходит только после напоминания Тома, чтобы не вызывать лишних вопросов. Лили… У него нет времени на разговоры с ней. С момента, как Северус приходил рассказать о потрясшей его лекции до следующей случайной встречи в коридоре университета проходит несколько месяцев.  
  
— Я тебя на свадьбу приглашала. Ты не пришёл.  
  
«Какая ещё свадьба?» Временами Лили ужасно его раздражает своими девчоночьими разговорами.  
  
— И что? Сходила бы с Поттером.  
  
— Я и сходила.  
  
Что-то в голосе Лили заставляет его оторваться от тетрадей с вычислениями.  
  
— Ты здорова? — он с тревогой рассматривает её бледное лицо с тёмными кругами под глазами.  
  
— Если уж ты заметил, значит, я по-настоящему плохо выгляжу, — смеётся Лили, — не волнуйся, я не заболела. Это скоро пройдёт. Лучше расскажи, где пропадаешь?  
  
«Наконец-то!» — Северус отдаёт ей записи. Сейчас она увидит, оценит. Наверное, нет, точно… Он поговорит сегодня с Томом, чтобы и ей разрешили участвовать.  
  
— И когда, — во взгляде Лили нет восхищения, — вы собираетесь провести свой… эксперимент?  
  
Северус рассказывает, и потом они кричат друг на друга так, как никогда не позволяли себе раньше. Лили всё поняла неправильно. Он пытался объяснить, а она… Как можно быть такой упрямой?  
  
Он зол и разочарован. В лаборатории его ждёт ещё одна неприятная новость: все компьютеры — персональные и мейнфреймы — при включении выводят на экран стихотворение, а затем перезагружаются, чтобы снова показать тот же результат.  
  
Проблему получается решить только к утру.  
  
Он выходит на улицу. Вдыхает сырой тяжёлый воздух. В сине-розовых сумерках фигура у стены кажется ему галлюцинацией уставшего разума.  
  
— Снейп!  
  
«Младший Блэк? Его не было сегодня».  
  
— Уходи от них. — Разве это Блэк? Спутанные волосы, трясущиеся руки. — Уезжай немедленно. Неужели ты не понимаешь? Риддл сумасшедший. Это невозможно контролировать. Какая-то неуловимая ошибка. В теории всё было рассчитано, и я решил попробовать. Безобидные стихи. Ты же видел, что произошло. У вас ничего не получится.  
  
— Так это из-за тебя… — Северус встряхивает худое, ничего не весящее тело, прижимая его к стене. — Это у тебя не получилось! Есть разница между тобой, Блэк, и мной! Я могу, а ты нет!_  
  
Как же он ненавидел себя потом за эту самоуверенность. Он встречал её в дальнейшем не раз: в речах полубезумного инженера, привезённого Томом из Албании, в тёмном горящем взгляде болгарского программиста, появившегося неизвестно откуда и так же неизвестно куда исчезнувшего, у многих других, чьих имён он не запомнил. Возможно, их постигла участь Блэка (Вы знали этого человека, мистер Снейп?). Но вряд ли их тела найдут. С годами у Тома всё лучше получалось отправлять в небытие потерявших свою полезность людей.  
  
Почему от него не избавились тогда? Должно быть, просто не успели.  
  
_Блэк куда-то исчезает. Том злится из-за непредвиденной задержки, из-за Лили, и поднявшейся шумихе в прессе. Лаборатория уже не кажется раем. Но внезапно информационная война прекращается. Том хмыкает: «Стоит поблагодарить женскую сущность миссис Поттер». Можно работать дальше, но Северус всё чаще сомневается в правильности их задумки. И ещё он впервые в жизни ощущает себя… одиноким.  
  
Чтобы узнать, как дела у Эванс, то есть у Поттер, он подстраивает «случайную» встречу со старшим Блэком, и в середине их словесной грызни с удивлением понимает, что тот тоже чувствует себя потерянным. Они возобновляют глупое соперничество, родившееся когда-то из желания Северуса указать телефонной компании на ошибки, швыряют друг другу добытые прослушиванием сведения, не заботясь о маскировке. Через полгода Северуса арестовывают возле гаража, служившему им с Блэком «базой».  
  
Первые несколько часов он надеется, что за ним приедет Том. Вскоре, кляня себя за наивность, начинает вникать в предъявляемые ему обвинения и, услышав их, почти смеётся полицейским в лицо. У них ничего на него нет. Допрос похож на скучный экзамен, где Северусу известен верный ответ на любой вопрос. Его отпускают. В коридоре он видит Дамблдора — тот собирается вносить залог за Блэка. Всё складывается просто превосходно._  
  
Если бы Северус мог попасть в прошлое, он, встретив себя на выходе из Скотланд-Ярда, врезал бы со всей силы по самодовольной физиономии. Бил бы до тех пор, пока асфальт не залило кровью. «Включи мозги! Осмотрись! Подумай, кто знал про тебя и Блэка!»  
  
_Но нет. Он, чрезвычайно гордый собой, решается позвонить Лили и договориться о встрече в парке. Повод есть — забытая ей год назад записная книжка. И даже признаётся Лили, что скучал, выдавив из себя «ты нужна нам», правда, так и не осмелившись сказать «мне»._  
  
Зачем было ссориться с ней? Неужели он не мог хоть раз сдержаться и засунуть куда-нибудь подальше свой эгоизм, обиду на то, что Лили выбрала другую жизнь?  
  
_— Ты встречался с миссис Поттер, Северус? И это после всех неприятностей, что она нам причинила?  
  
Следующим вечером его всё же бьют. Хоть Поттер и выглядит по-другому — костюм, галстук, аккуратно уложенные волосы — его удар не изменился. По-прежнему яростный, сбивающий с ног, парализующий.  
  
— Какого хрена ты виделся с ней, мразь?!  
  
Он может лишь беспомощно хватать ртом воздух, даже не пытаясь подняться.  
  
— Бродяга в тюрьме, а ты на свободе!  
  
Он ждёт нового удара, но Поттер садится рядом на бордюр и запускает руки в волосы, превращая свою идеальную причёску в привычное «воронье гнездо».  
  
— Как же я тебя ненавижу. Только всё успокоилось, и вот опять.  
  
«Что случилось?» — хочет спросить Северус, но из горла вырывается лишь тихий хрип.  
  
— Нам звонили вчера. Угрожали. Передай этим уродам, — Поттер нависает над ним, — если будет хоть одно движение в нашу сторону… У нас столько материала на Риддла и его дружков, мало не покажется. Всё зашифровано, и хранится в надёжном месте.  
  
До самого утра Северус придумывает планы спасения Лили. Днём он долго стучит в закрытые двери лаборатории, а ночью ему звонит Люпин.  
_  
Они снятся ему. Приходят, если он забывает выпить снотворное. Дрожащий Блэк, разъярённое нависающее лицо Поттера…  
  
— Сэр! Сэр!  
  
Почему Поттер зовёт его «Сэр»?  
  
— Мистер Снейп! Да проснитесь вы!  
  
Он не сразу понял, где находится и кто перед ним.  
  
Сейчас вечер понедельника. Он заснул на работе, а Поттер пытался его разбудить.  
  
— Уже поздно, никого нет, — Поттер наконец-то убрал руку с его плеча и отодвинулся, — я просто зашёл узнать, всё ли у вас в порядке. Вам кошмар снился? Вы так стонали.  
  
— Выйдите.  
  
Кажется, это прозвучало даже жалобно.  
  
— Я выйду. Принесу вам воды. Но я бы хотел поговорить кое о чём.  
  
«Этого ещё не хватало».  
  
***  
  
Поттер поставил стул почти вплотную к креслу Северуса. Поразившись подобной наглости, он сначала хотел выставить нахала за дверь, но потом мысленно махнул рукой. Лучше было сразу со всем разобраться, особенно если разговор коснулся бы произошедшего на прошлой неделе. Но пока Северус пил мелкими глотками воду, раздумывая что сказать, Поттер выдал совсем неожиданное:   
  
— Почему мы не работаем над базой? Которая для министерства.  
  
— Ваше неучастие в проекте вовсе не означает, что над ним не работают.  
  
— Но я спрашивал у остальных. Никто ничего не знает.  
  
— В любом случае это не ваше дело.  
  
— Чьё тогда? Вы сами недавно говорили про большую честь и ответственность, а мы и не шевелимся. Вы не думаете, — Поттер зачем-то перешёл на шёпот, — что некоторые могут посчитать, что мы забрали её не для работы?  
  
— Мистер Поттер, я был бы вам благодарен, если бы вы выражались яснее.  
  
— Вы же помните ту тётку, Амбридж?   
  
— Поттер!  
  
— Ладно, главу комитета. Мы до сих пор ничего ей не предоставили. А вы сказали, её мнение много значит, и кто-нибудь повыше, министры там всякие…  
  
Северус вздрогнул от щекотнувшего лицо «повыше» — так близко подвинулся к нему Поттер.  
  
— …тоже могут забеспокоиться. Нам ведь надо успеть, да? Если нужна помощь, я готов работать.  
  
— Готовы работать. Вы.  
  
— Да, а что? Вы же видели, я не безнадёжен. Вон, конкурс вам выиграл.  
  
Северус бы посмеялся над прозвучавшей глупостью, но его ладонь почти соприкасалась с чужой. Ещё дюйм, и он дотронулся бы до шершавых костяшек, а потом — не сдержавшись — и до гладкого запястья. Сосредоточиться на разговоре становилось всё труднее.  
  
― Гордиться здесь нечем, мистер Поттер. То, что для вас ― достижение, для нас ― рутина. Конкретно вы нам ничем помочь не можете.  
  
― Почему это?  
  
— Моим людям не нужна обуза в виде новичка с абстрактно-ориентированным мышлением. Пока вы будете витать в облаках, кому-то придётся работать за вас и за себя. Это не тот проект, где требуются нестандартные решения.  
  
— Неправда, — Поттер поправил сползшие очки, — к любому делу можно подойти нестандартно. Это же девиз вашей компании. Только что-то здесь всё ему противоречит. Людям даже одеться нельзя как они хотят. Вы бы помягче обращались со всеми.  
  
Из-за пальцев, привлёкших внимание Северуса к лицу, он теперь не мог оторвать взгляд от губ. Это злило настолько же сильно, насколько и смущало. Даже мерзкий сон и головная боль не могли заглушить нарастающее возбуждение. На секунду он попытался представить дальнейшее развитие событий. Например, ему бы что, пришлось перед Поттером раздеваться? А потом? Трущиеся друг об друга тела в постели?  
  
«Какая нелепость».  
  
Похоже, он нашёл чем привести себя в чувство.  
  
— Так в чём же дело, мистер Поттер? Силой вас никто в моей компании не удерживает. Руководить, я вижу, вы знаете как. Создавайте своё дело. Только не забудьте поплакаться в жилетку профессору Дамблдору о том, как вас, такого гениального, здесь не признали. Заодно и денег получите. Стартовый капитал.  
  
— Я не… — Поттер вскочил и отшатнулся, чуть не уронив стул. — С чего вы взяли? Я никому не плачусь! И деньги я никогда не просил!  
  
— Бросьте. Вы же у него в любимчиках. Нянчился с вами в школе, платил за обучение, сейчас платит за жильё. Устроил на работу. Почему бы и дальше не опекать своего несамостоятельного протеже?  
  
— Да как вы смеете!  
  
— Что, Поттер, неприятно? Надеюсь, это научит вас в дальнейшем воздерживаться от бездоказательных подозрений и обвинений. Они могут быть с лёгкостью опровергнуты, а вы окажетесь в дураках. Хотя вам не привыкать.  
  
— А вам не привыкать быть под этими подозрениями!  
  
Внезапно Северусу захотелось задеть Поттера ещё больнее, сказать такое, от чего розовый цвет, окрасивший щеки, перешёл бы в пунцовый.  
  
Но тот уже дёргал дверь, снова забыв, что её нужно просто сдвинуть вбок. Процедив что-то вроде «ещё и защищал его», он наконец-то ушёл, оставив Северуса с мыслью, что надо всё же дать Поттеру какую-нибудь работу. Может, тогда перестанет задавать неудобные вопросы и поджидать его вечерами.  
  
***  
  
Как бы не так.  
  
Следующим вечером на парковке вместе с водителем и отполированной до блеска машиной его ждал и улыбающийся Поттер.  
  
— Я не видел вас днём.  
  
— Могли бы оказать себе подобную любезность и вечером.  
  
— Не напрягайтесь, — нагло усмехнулся Поттер, — я всего лишь хотел сказать «спасибо». Ребята мне всё показали, и это, — он широко улыбнулся, — так круто! Невероятно! Вы гений!  
  
Северус слышал подобные слова десятки раз. Обычно он воспринимал их равнодушно, но сейчас чужое восхищение было… приятно, и Поттер явно не собирался умолкать, сыпя всё новыми комплиментами.  
  
— …а мы ещё записывали мой голос, и это тоже было супер…  
  
В момент, когда Северус подумал, знает ли Поттер ещё какие-нибудь слова кроме «круто» и «супер», восторги резко оборвались, а радостное лицо исказила гримаса не то испуга, не то отвращения.  
  
Северус не стал оборачиваться, в боковое стекло хорошо было видно куда смотрел Поттер.  
  
Водительское стекло красной Феррари Берлинетты было опущено. Корявая ладонь в серебряной перчатке, не закрывавшей пальцы, свесилась из окна. Мизинец с длинным ногтем постукивал по глянцевой поверхности.  
  
Столь явный вызов, столь откровенное «я слежу за тобой» предназначалось именно Северусу. Корни, мотивы этой слежки прятались глубоко в прошлом и выходили за рамки простого подчинения Тому. Ответ на большинство вопросов, причина произошедших несчастий — вот, кем был для Северуса человек, сидевший в спорткаре. Но откуда его знал Поттер, и почему испугался? Эту загадку захотелось решить как можно скорее.  
  
— Поттер, — зелёные глаза растерянно уставились на Северуса, — садитесь в машину. Я отвезу вас домой.  
  
— Зачем? Я сам доберусь.  
  
— Садитесь, — он открыл дверь. Поттер больше не возражал, и Северусу показалось, что напряжённые плечи его подчинённого расслабились.  
  
По дороге они не разговаривали, поглядывая на алое пятно Берлинетты, почти всю дорогу маячившее в зеркале заднего вида.  
  
***  
  
Снова он оказался здесь, в этом ужасном месте, где на него смотрели десятки лиц. Как можно жить под всеми этими взглядами? С плакатов на Северуса пялились незнакомые люди. Доска над столом ослепляла мешаниной из глаз, улыбок, оскалов, радостных физиономий. В прошлый раз он решил сосредоточиться на одном лице, и ничего хорошего из этой затеи не вышло.  
  
«Вот прямо у этой двери». Сердце бешено застучало, к счастью, подгоняя кровь вверх, к щекам, а не вниз. Из-за схожести ситуации Северус чуть не забыл, зачем поднялся сюда.  
  
— Спасибо, что подвезли, — услышал он в третий или уже в четвёртый раз.  
  
— Я небескорыстно это сделал.  
  
— Да-а?  
  
От озорной искры, промелькнувшей во взгляде напротив, у него пересохло в горле.  
  
— Ответьте мне на вопрос, — твёрдо произнёс Северус, стараясь не замечать, как Поттер чуть качнулся, подаваясь навстречу, — почему вы испугались человека в красной машине? Не притворяйтесь, — строго добавил он, — и не лгите мне.  
  
Поттер отступил на полшага.  
  
— Никого я не испугался. Я не знаю, чья это была машина, и кто в ней был.  
  
— Тогда почему вы чуть не упали в обморок, увидев её?  
  
— Вы…  
  
Странно, но при виде разгневанного, стиснувшего кулаки, Поттера сердце униматься тоже не хотело.  
  
— Мы так и будем здесь стоять? Может, пройдёте?  
  
— Нет, — Северус мельком взглянул вниз: колесо от велосипеда упиралось ему в ботинок, а разбросанные по цветастому коврику кеды и кроссовки представляли настоящую полосу препятствий, — может, вы всё-таки ответите?  
  
— Перчатка. — Недовольно буркнул Поттер. — Я не испугался. Просто, — он оттянул узел галстука и замялся, явно решая рассказывать или нет, — в четырнадцать лет меня… похитили. Поймали на улице, летом, на каникулах. Усыпили какой-то гадостью. В общем, рука у типа, зажимавшего мне нос, была в такой же перчатке. С тех пор я их как-то не люблю.  
  
— И что случилось потом? — эту историю Северус слышал впервые.  
  
— Потом? Просидел в каком-то подвале несколько часов. Никого не видел. А там и полиция приехала. Вот и всё. Даже испугаться не успел.  
  
— И с вами никто из похитителей не разговаривал? И полицейские ничего не объяснили?  
  
— Нет. Никто со мной не говорил, — ответили ему жёстким злым голосом, — и я ничего не знаю.  
  
Северус вспомнил слова Альбуса. Может, старик прав в своих подозрениях?  
  
«Вряд ли. В нём нет хитрости».  
  
Можно было уходить, но Северус продолжал разглядывать стоящего перед ним мальчишку. Нет, юношу, молодого мужчину, которому совершенно не шёл строгий чёрный костюм. Яркие зелёные глаза и тёплый оттенок кожи диссонировали с монохромной одеждой. Будто картинку на детской раскраске начали заполнять цветом и бросили. Захотелось заменить чёрный и белый чем-то цветным или вообще убрать их.  
  
Поттер, словно прочитав его мысли, снял пиджак.  
  
— Что вы делаете? — изумился Северус.  
  
— Раздеваюсь, — за пиджаком последовал и галстук, — я у себя дома. Между прочим, заставлять людей носить костюмы в такую жару — просто издевательство.  
  
Северус хотел возмутиться, но отсутствие майки под рубашкой и просвечивающие через неё тёмные соски лишили его слов. Он смотрел на них не более секунды, и, столкнувшись затем с весёлым взглядом, понял, что его интерес не остался незамеченным. Теперь кровь устремилась вниз, вынуждая тело, наперекор разуму, желать, чтобы Поттер подошёл ближе. Что тот к ужасу Северуса и сделал. Вместе с возбуждением пришла и бессильная злоба на свой взбесившийся организм. Да с ним в пятнадцать лет такого не было! Нужно было срочно выбираться отсюда, пока к нему не прикоснулись.  
  
Но Поттер прикасаться не собирался. Его лицо застыло в дюймах пяти от лица Северуса. На губах играла лёгкая полуулыбка, ресницы подрагивали, пряча озорные огоньки в глазах.  
  
«Он хочет, чтобы я первый…» Проигравшим ему быть совсем не хотелось. Только вот губы приглашающе приоткрылись, а Северус почему-то потерял равновесие.  
  
— Гарри! Ты уже дома? А у нас на ужин… Ох, простите!  
  
Вздрогнув от пробившей тело дрожи, он обернулся. На них, приоткрыв рот, глазела полная рыжая женщина в цветастом халате.  
  
— Извини, дорогой. Я вам помешала.  
  
— Ничего, миссис Уизли.— донеслось до Северуса, когда он уже спускался по лестнице, — всё в порядке.  
  
Дома он первым делом бросился в душ, желая смыть с себя не только пот, но и липкие мысли. Обнаружив, что одного раза недостаточно, он решил, что с него хватит. В следующий раз он возьмёт то, что ему предлагают. Попробует, разочаруется и забудет об этом. Тридцать первое июля — это следующий вторник. Потом он уволит Поттера и никогда его больше не увидит.


	7. Северус

Но пока, в эту среду, ему пришлось успокаивать взыгравшую паранойю Тома, отбиваться от снимков, сделанных Петтигрю, и даже усмирять вспышку ярости «боевой подруги» Тома — Беллы, дико ревновавшей того к секретарше.  
  
А в четверг Северус совершил и вовсе непривычное для него дело — навестил больного.  
  
Он не помнил, бывал ли раньше в больнице. Родители по врачам не ходили, а сам он в детстве хоть и дрался, но серьёзных травм не получал. Поэтому в коридорах клиники на Харли-стрит он сориентировался не сразу.  
  
— Северус, мой мальчик! Как я рад тебя видеть.  
  
— Взаимно, сэр.  
  
Будучи больным Альбус не изменил своему стилю, представ перед гостем в жёлтой пижаме и накинутом сверху ярком фиолетовом балахоне.  
  
Верхний свет был выключен, но и полутьма не могла скрыть, насколько постарел Альбус за неделю, что они не виделись.  
  
«Зачем ему всё это? — Северус понял, что раньше не особо задумывался о мотивах бывшего учителя. — Он действительно болен».  
  
— И какие у нас новости?  
  
Мягкие кресла, остывающий в чашках чай, приглушённый свет, палата, больше похожая на гостиничный номер, заставили Северуса немного расслабиться. Стараясь не смотреть на собеседника, он начал пересказывать события последних дней.  
  
— Значит, мистер Петтигрю вчера проявил инициативу.  
  
— Он убеждён в моей неверности Тому, так же сильно, как вы — в наличии мозга у Поттера.  
  
— Ни он, ни я не ошибаемся, так ведь? — развеселился Альбус. — Я надеюсь, ты не превратил Гарри в одного из твоих роботов, загрузив делами?  
  
— А разве он ещё не прибегал пожаловаться на меня?  
  
Чашка в руках Альбуса едва заметно задрожала. После продолжительного молчания, он нехотя заговорил:  
  
— Я не видел Гарри с той встречи в ресторане, — в голосе промелькнули всё чаще появляющиеся в последние годы капризные нотки, — он не отвечал на мои звонки, поэтому не знает, что я здесь. Я не могу его обвинять. Зачем активному молодому человеку общество скучного старика? У Гарри, должно быть, появилось много новых друзей?  
  
— Он популярен, — признал Северус, чувствуя, что услышанное загоняет его в тупик. Многие параметры межличностных отношений оставались для него загадкой, как и причина, почему Альбус расстроился.  
  
— Но ничего, — Альбус покрутил в руках чашку, — Гарри ещё придёт ко мне. Ещё не всё потеряно.  
  
— Насколько я успел узнать Поттера, — при этих словах на Северуса взглянули со странным неодобрением, — умение сдерживать эмоции и притворство не подходящие ему характеристики. Почему вы уверены, что он что-то скрывает?  
  
— Когда стараешься уберечь дорогое твоему сердцу, то порой открываешь в себе самые неприятные черты. Пусть я погорячился, обвинив Гарри во лжи, но в том, что посредник существует и свяжется с ним во вторник, я уверен.  
  
Откуда взялась эта уверенность, кто этот странный посредник-хранитель — Северусу оставалось только догадываться. Он не мог представить, что кто-то, получив доступ к сведениям, позволявшим держать в кулаке многих известных людей, не воспользовался ими, сохранив для какого-то Поттера. Он много раз говорил об этом Альбусу, но сегодня промолчал — спорить не хотелось.  
  
— Если это так, то ваш драгоценный Поттер рискует не дожить до первого августа.  
  
— Мои люди будут охранять его. Ничего с ним не случится.  
  
— Как не случилось, когда ему было четырнадцать?  
  
Всё-таки Альбус и Том порой были очень похожи. Особенно когда пытались «просверлить» взглядом его череп.  
  
— Он рассказал тебе?  
  
Северус лишь кивнул.  
  
— Его похищение не было для нас неожиданностью. Если помнишь, в тот год Том вернулся в страну. Нам хотелось узнать, кто присоединится к нему, и какой информацией обладает. Первым оказался Питер. Мы позволили ему похитить Гарри. Это дало нам массу новых сведений и преимуществ. О, — Альбус удивлённо посмотрел на него, — я вижу в твоих глазах осуждение? У детей гибкая психика, Северус. Гарри смелый мальчик. Не думаю, что это происшествие повлияло на него. Всё произошло быстро. Он даже испугаться не успел.  
  
«Поттер сказал то же самое».  
  
— В выходные у нас итоговое тестирование Годрика. Мне бы не хотелось увидеть кого-то из ваших энтузиастов возле Башни.  
  
— Не волнуйся, мой мальчик. Но во вторник вечером мы будем настороже.  
  
— Да, я вряд ли смогу отказаться от предложенной чашки кофе.  
  
— Том любит поболтать. И я не сомневаюсь, что ты сможешь поддерживать беседу нужное время. Мы успеем.  
  
Они замолчали. Северус поставил чашку и взглянул на часы. Он прочитал в правилах, что посетители должны уходить до десяти. Стрелки показывали полдевятого.  
  
— Ты всё ещё боишься её? — внезапно нарушил молчание Альбус.  
  
— Кого?  
  
— Эту… Неуловимую ошибку.  
  
Не ожидавший подобного вопроса, Северус растерялся, но его бывший учитель не ждал ответа.  
  
— Ты, наверное, спрашиваешь себя: зачем это всё старику, стоящему одной ногой в могиле? У всех свои страхи. Я боюсь не успеть, уйти и оставить страну Тому и подобным ему. Мы обязаны взять под контроль чудовище, созданное им, и обернуть во благо безопасности людей.  
  
На эту тему Альбус мог говорить бесконечно долго и утомительно.  
  
— Мне пора.  
  
— Ты ведь не подведёшь меня, мой мальчик?  
  
Северус, уже приоткрывший дверь, замер.  
  
— Ни в коей мере. Сэр.  
  
***  
  
В пятничные вечера офис пустел быстро. В семь часов осталось несколько человек, включая Лавгуд и Поттера, бродивших по балкону. Северус наблюдал за ними через стекло, улавливая обрывки совершенно безумного разговора:  
  
— Смотри, — Лавгуд задрала руки вверх и начала медленно крутиться вокруг своей оси, — ты заворачиваешься в воздух, как в одеяло.  
  
— Обычно я заворачиваюсь в одеяло лёжа, а не стоя, — рассмеялся Поттер. Он снял пиджак, тоже поднял руки и начал топтаться по кругу.  
  
«Идиот», — фыркнул Северус.  
  
— Нет, Гарри. Не так, — Лавгуд подошла к Поттеру и, сжав его запястья, начала крутиться вместе с ним.  
  
«Не трогай его!»  
  
—…представь, что ты палочка, которая наматывает на себя сахарную вату.  
  
— Я люблю сахарную вату, — снова рассмеялся покрасневший Поттер.  
  
«Уволю первой», — решил Северус.  
  
— Хороших выходных, мистер Снейп. Гарри, Луна, вы идёте?  
  
Резкий голос Грейнджер легко преодолел стеклянный барьер, заставив двух кретинов на балконе прервать свои игры.  
  
— Вы оставались допоздна в среду и в четверг, — сказал он проходившему мимо Поттеру, — не справляетесь с работой?  
  
— Почему, справляюсь. — Поттер перекинул пиджак через сумку, повесив её затем на плечо.  
  
«Все ушли, и он сейчас уйдёт». Почему-то захотелось, чтобы Поттер задержался ещё хоть ненадолго. Но если они продолжат говорить о работе, то разругаются. О чём тогда?  
  
— Профессор Дамблдор… — начал он, сам не понимая, что собирается сказать.  
  
— Хватит, — оборвал его Поттер, — вы правы. Не нужно ещё раз об этом напоминать.  
  
«…хотел, чтобы ты его навестил».  
  
И эта тема оказалась неподходящей.  
  
— Что это сейчас было? На балконе?  
  
— Да так, — Поттер пожал плечами, — вы любите сахарную вату?  
  
«Начинается», — разозлился Северус. В этот момент Поттер наконец-то посмотрел ему в глаза и, должно быть, заметил вспыхнувшее в них раздражение, потому что буркнул: «До понедельника», правда, с места не тронулся.  
  
— Вы так и не ответили, почему сидели тут до двенадцати?  
  
— А то неясно?  
  
Похоже, Поттер автоматически вызывал у него злость и желание. Если первое чувство объяснений не требовало, то второе не только имело непонятную природу происхождения, но ещё и жаждало удовлетворения. А вот с этим было уже сложнее. Северус никогда никого не целовал первым. Да ещё и без причины. Ведь сейчас не было никакого знака, приглашения, сигнала, точного понимания, что от него ждут действий. Шагнуть к Поттеру — всё равно, что начать танцевать посреди улицы.  
  
«Я сильнее, — успокоил он себя, — и он первый начал. Он…»  
  
Губы под его губами были тёплыми, мягкими и безвольными. Северус оттянул немного нижнюю, а после лизнул верхнюю. Ему не ответили. Он попробовал снова, нажимая сильнее, но отклика не получил.  
  
Как будто они… Как будто между ними не было ничего на прошлой неделе.  
  
С ужасом осознавая, что он совершил чудовищную ошибку и выставил себя дураком, Северус попытался отодвинуться. Именно попытался, потому что в эту же секунду сумка, висевшая на плече, шлёпнулась на пол, а в затылок ему больно впились горячие пальцы.  
  
Видимо, чужая глупость была заразна. И передавалась она либо по воздуху, либо со слюной, иначе как объяснить, что пока он отдавался грубому мокрому поцелую, в его сознании блуждали несуразные мысли, что Поттер задерживался, потому что ждал его, и по какой-то причине он обижен, что сам Северус оказывается скучал по распаляющим тело прикосновениям.  
  
Болезнь прогрессировала, вынуждая одной рукой успокаивающе поглаживать спину, другой — зарываться в жёсткие встрёпанные волосы на макушке, а, прервав поцелуй, ещё и прижать к себе Поттера, прошептав:  
  
— Я был занят эти два дня. И буду занят до утра понедельника.  
  
— Ага, — выдохнули ему в шею.  
  
Он пытался заставить себя разжать руки. Просто стоять, не двигаясь, не попытавшись потереться или снова завладеть губами было невыносимо. Стараясь отвлечься на что-нибудь другое, Северус оглядел зал. Зал… Они не у него в кабинете, и это означает, что их поцелуем «любовались» охранники в комнате видеонаблюдения  
  
Нелёгкая задача решилась сама собой.  
  
Поттер поднял сумку.  
  
— До понедельника? — еле слышно произнёс Северус.  
  
— Да, — кивнули ему в ответ, — да.  
  
Странное тепло, разлившееся по телу, не исчезло, когда он остался один, и когда ехал к чёрному небоскрёбу, а потом шёл через длинный подземный переход, где обычно промерзал до костей. На протяжении нескольких часов оно согревало его, даря ощущение покоя.  
  
***  
  
Помещение скромной фирмы «Ю-ПИ-ЭС» по размерам и атмосфере походило на центр управления полётами. Корабли тут в космос, конечно, не запускали, но напряжение и масштаб были не меньшими. Пока в подразделении визуальной информации Скотланд-Ярда уставшие полицейские лениво поглядывали на мониторы, здесь несколько десятков человек сосредоточенно изучали транслировавшиеся изображения.   
  
Правительство потратило несколько сотен миллионов фунтов на покупку у неофициально принадлежавшей мистеру Риддлу фирмы видеокамер нового поколения. «Ю-ПИ-ЭС» получила не только деньги, но и качественный видеопоток. Изображение у неё с полицией было общим, но обрабатывалось по-разному. Ведь полицейские видели всего лишь группу безымянных людей, выходивших из кинотеатра, а здесь каждое лицо выделялось, распознавалось и при удачном результате на экран выводились: имена — мистер Реджинальд Каттермол и миссис Мэри Каттермол; номера паспортов, номера карт социального страхования, даты рождения, адреса. Распознаны ещё два человека из почти пяти сотен участников тестирования Годрика. Всё, что от них требовалось — пройти по нужной улице в нужное время. Результат распознавания сравнивался сотрудником с данными из списка, по которому, например, мистер и миссис Каттермолл должны были пройти по …-стрит с девяти до половины десятого.  
  
Северус ждал финальных цифр — процент погрешности, количество ошибок в самой программе. Ждал завершения грандиозного и ничего не значащего для него проекта.  
  
— Да!!! — зал взорвался восторженными криками: на главном мониторе показались итоговые цифры. — Ниже, чем запланировано! Получилось! Мы чемпионы!  
  
«Вы идиоты», — усмехнулся Северус. В своё время он приложил немало усилий, уговаривая Тома передать набор персонала ему. Поэтому сейчас вокруг не было никаких длинноволосых юнцов с горящим взглядом и дурацкими надписями на футболках. Только люди, нуждавшиеся в деньгах, кого легко можно будет перекупить или переубедить. Если Альбус захочет.  
  
— Неплохо, — повернулся он к старшему группы, — но мистеру Риддлу нужен идеальный результат.  
  
Ещё несколько часов, и он вернётся в офис. А там…  
  
Ему нужно знать, что с Поттером ничего не случилось за выходные. Он не волновался о нём. Совсем нет. Просто хотелось быстрее разобраться, выяснить причины своего влечения. Докопавшись до сути предмета или процесса, он обычно терял к нему интерес.  
  
После он изучит ситуацию, выделит ошибки в поведении, не позволит себе совершить их в дальнейшем. Но пока просто постарается понять, почему, вернувшись на работу, он первым делом удостоверился в присутствии Поттера, поймал его взгляд. Почему, когда тот, склонив голову, улыбнулся, у Северуса вспотели ладони. Нужно было скорее найти объяснение гневным «не подходи к нему», «не говори с ним», возникавшим каждый раз, как Поттер близко стоял к кому-нибудь или смеялся с кем-нибудь.  
  
Что творится у того в голове, Северус понять и не пытался. Загадки начали сваливаться на него этим вечером одна за другой.  
  
Оказавшись у Поттера дома, убедившись, что дверь закрыта, они начали целоваться ещё на пороге. Хоть Поттер отвечал на поцелуи, его спина словно окаменела, а руки, стиснувшие воротник пиджака, не двигались. Северус уже собрался отстраниться, как вдруг скольжение припухших губ сделалось лёгким, почти нежным, пальцы мягко погладили шею, перебрались к щекам, вслед за ними потянулись и губы, оставляя за собой еле ощутимые влажные следы.  
  
Пытаясь понять, чем вызвана такая перемена, Северус открыл глаза и чуть не бросился бежать. Потому что Поттер смотрел на него…  
  
Долгое время он наблюдал за людьми, запоминая, как и на что они смотрят, поэтому с пониманием, расшифровкой у него обычно не возникало проблем. Но сейчас…  
  
«Я знаю твой тайну», — читал он в этом взгляде. Какую ещё тайну? Что за чушь? От этой уверенности, ласкового веселья ему стало не по себе. Желание оттолкнуть Поттера — усилилось. Ещё секунда, и он бы сбежал, но тут его рубашку расстегнули, под майку забрались горячие ладони и потянули её вверх.  
  
«Надо было сделать это в самый первый раз!» — завопило его сознание.  
  
В прижавшейся к нему голой груди не было раздражающей рыхлости, она идеально соприкасалась с его собственной, не оставляя и шанса холодному воздуху на проникновение между ними. Только тепло, переходившее в жар, только нежность кожи и твёрдость мышц. Раньше Северус не терпел прикосновений, но теперь ему хотелось вдавить в себя чужое тело, почувствовать с ним полное слияние.  
  
— Подожди, — Поттер вырвался из его рук и начал быстро раздеваться.  
  
Вот эти эмоции — тревога и вызов — узнавались без затруднений. Северус не понял, что именно должен был увидеть в этом худощавом обнажённом теле. Ему не хотелось рассматривать. Не в минуту, когда он уже начал мёрзнуть, потихоньку теряя решимость. Нетерпеливо дёрнув Поттера за руку, он притянул его к себе.  
  
— Одежду лучше снять, а то запачкается, — терзали его ухо шёпот и лёгкие покусывания.  
  
Если он разденется, обратной дороги не будет. Северус вновь открыл глаза и осмотрел эту жуткую комнату. Ничего опасного здесь не было. Тем более вечерний свет спрятал гримасничающие плакаты и фотографии. Последние сомнения развеяла рука, гладившая его член через трусы.  
  
Пиджак, галстук, рубашка, майка — он и не заметил, как они исчезли с его тела. Ширинку брюк расстегнули. Северус ждал, что Поттер снова встанет перед ним на колени, но тот потянул его к кровати. Пришлось снять и остальное. Иначе бы он упал, запутавшись в брюках.  
  
Какие-то отголоски паники, слабые протесты разума — он же дома у незнакомого человека, раздет, практически беззащитен — ещё всплывали в его сознании, пока он преодолевал расстояние в полметра. Но вот Северус сел на кровать, потом лёг, и на смену беспокойству пришло лишь раздражение от того, что все ласки доставались шее, а не главной, требующей немедленного решения проблеме. Оно ушло через секунду, едва мягкие губы продолжили свой путь вниз. Было щекотно, иногда неприятно, но чаще всего — зверски хорошо. Он не стонал, не показывал, что именно это или то место чувствительней всего, только каким-то образом Поттер догадывался. Он втягивал, прикусывал, облизывал низ живота, бёдра, соски именно так, как было нужно. И это представляло собой ещё одну загадку — откуда чужой человек мог знать о его желаниях, если он сам о них не знал?  
  
Послышался тихий щёлчок. Поттер открыл тюбик и выдавил себе на ладонь прозрачный гель. Скользкие пальцы мазанули по яйцам, слегка их приподнимая. Северус, собиравшийся возмутиться: «Зачем?», рвано выдохнул: «Наконец-то!» — влажный язык прошёлся по головке, и вскоре её тесно обхватили губы. Сильные ритмичные движения подавляли любые порывы опереться на локти и понаблюдать за зрелищем, выглядевшим не менее ошеломляющим, чем в прошлый раз.  
  
Ладонь медленно пробралась за мошонку. От массирующих круговых поглаживаний тело начало плавиться сильнее, чем от сжимавшего член рта. Казалось, пальцы сейчас достигнут какой-то точки, и нечто бессознательное, жадное, отчаянно рвавшееся из глубин наверх, превратит Северуса в потерявшее контроль и стыд существо. «Это саморазрушение», — кольнула его тонкая иголочка защитного страха. Только укол был слишком слабым, чтобы усмирить пробуждающееся внутри животное. Северус что-то прошипел, приподняв задницу, желая, чтобы кружившие на месте пальцы двинулись дальше, но руку резко, словно испуганно отдёрнули. Поймать её и вернуть помешал лишь предоргазменный спазм. Северус уже не мог сдержать стона — холодный воздух обжёг нежную кожу подрагивающего члена. Он шлёпнулся на бедро, пачкая его белыми каплями. Поттер быстро подтянулся наверх, вложил свой почти багровый орган в ладонь Северуса, накрыл своей рукой, совсем как тогда в кабинете, и крепко сжал, заставляя двигать с бешенной скоростью. Такое давление по ощущениям Северуса не могло причинить ничего, кроме боли, но Поттеру видимо нравилось. Он запрокинул голову, застонал сквозь стиснутые зубы, и через мгновенье к растекающимся по бедру каплям добавились новые.  
  
Спустя несколько секунд на плечо Северусу легла тяжёлая голова. Поттер, поводив пальцами по белой лужице, вытерев её краем простыни, почему-то сочувственно спросил:  
  
— Ты, наверное, хотел нормальный, в смысле настоящий секс? Давай отдохнём минут двадцать и продолжим. Но ты, - голос звучал совсем сонно, - пообещаешь не торопиться.  
  
Северус, ещё не выровнявший дыхание и пока пребывавший, похоже, в другой реальности, даже не стал искать в услышанном смысл.  
  
«Надо вставать, одеваться и уходить», — убеждал он себя. Хоть загадочные слова Поттера заинтриговали его, пытаясь привести их к единому знаменателю, не мог никуда приткнуть слово «нормальный». Спросить самого Поттера не удалось - тот уже крепко спал. Северус повернулся набок. Решив всё-таки пойти домой, он заставлял себя подняться с кровати. Минута. Ещё пару минут. Спине и шее вдруг стало жарко. Его руку придавила другая рука. В отключающемся сознании мелькнуло простое слово, объяснявшее всё сумасшествие последних дней. Северус хотел запомнить его, но не успел, провалившись в сон.  
  
Вспомнил он его утром, проснувшись от поцелуев в шею, от руки, ласкавшей его член томительно и нежно. Это слово успокоило его, позволило наслаждаться чувственными касаниями. Он просунул руку за спину, найдя шелковистую горячую плоть, и начал гладить её, подстраиваясь под заданный ритм.  
  
Осознание, что он не сошёл с ума, что контроль над собой он потерял лишь на несколько секунд, изливаясь на скомканную простынь, принесло неимоверное облегчение. Как будто исчезли стальные тиски, стискивавшие череп. Больше загадок не будет. Всё обрело ясность. «Физиология», - тихо произнёс Северус, когда Поттер выбрался из постели и скрылся в ванной. Химические процессы. Он читал об этом. Не стоило пренебрегать потребностями своего тела столько лет. Странно, что его либидо, раньше себя никак не проявлявшее, выбрало Поттера, но раз уж так случилось…  
  
Не чувствуя ни малейшей неловкости, он бросил плакатам и фотографиям: «Я вас не вижу», неспешно вымылся в крохотном душе, оделся, милостиво выпил воду и съел печенье под любопытствующим взглядом Поттера, а его ехидное: «ну теперь я видел всё» гасил поцелуем до тех пор, пока тот не начал обмякать в его руках.  
  
— Ух ты, — колючий подбородок потёрся о его, тоже не отличавшийся гладкостью, — ещё один такой поцелуй, и мы опоздаем на работу.  
  
— Не опоздаем. Ты едешь вместе со мной.  
  
— Я… — Поттер, снова потеревшись об него, вздохнул, — у Невилла сегодня день рождения. Я хотел купить подарок. Да и странно будет, если мы приедем вдвоём.  
  
Обретённая душевная свобода позволила Северусу мысленно послать всех в далёкие дали. Почему он боялся этого дня? Сегодня же просто день-освобождение. Во-первых, он навсегда избавится от Тома. Останется Альбус, но с ним можно хотя бы договориться. Во-вторых, человек, которого Северус сейчас обнимает больше не представляет угрозу. В-третьих… Он пока не мог сформулировать точно, но что-то изменилось.  
  
— Мы с ребятами вечером пойдём праздновать, — Поттер вопросительно посмотрел на него.  
  
— У меня тоже дела, — кивнул он, жалея, что не взял с собой джи-пи-эс-трекер и не прицепил к поттеровской сумке, — не опаздывай. Придёшь в офис, сразу зайди ко мне.  
  
— Зайду, — Поттер внезапно покраснел, — я вчера пообещал тебе секс, — он уткнулся лбом Северусу в ключицу, — а сам заснул. Надо было меня разбудить. Но у нас ведь ещё будет возможность?  
  
Северус замер. Решать пришлось прямо сейчас.  
  
— Будет, — это слово далось ему так легко, что он повторил: — будет.  
  
Поттер поднял голову. От его улыбки у Северуса что-то болезнено сжалось в груди. Захотелось запереть здесь этого сияющего идиота или пристегнуть к себе наручниками, только бы держать сегодня под контролем.  
  
«С ним ничего не случится. Альбус не допустит. Он ведь так трясётся над ним. Если Поттер попадёт к Тому, я узнаю первым. Но это вряд ли. Никакого посредника-хранителя не существует. Всё будет хорошо».  
  
Закрывая дверь, он услышал звонок телефона, но значения этому не придал. Распрямившаяся пружина, лёгкость, опьянение, эйфория — по дороге в офис он пытался дать определение своему состоянию. Столько всего необычного случилось: он провёл ночь в одной кровати с другим человеком, и это даже не вызвало у него отвращения. Как и прикосновения. Он не уволит Поттера. Конечно же нет. Зачем? Ведь можно ещё раз испытать то, что было вчера. Или даже...  
  
Северус включил компьютер, но понял, что работать точно не сможет.  
  
Он встал и прошёлся по кабинету. Он ведь может попытаться. Получается же это у людей? Надо просто всё продумать, рассчитать. Составить алгоритм. Эвристический. Как тогда, в самом начале.  
  
Что-то совсем простое. Что-то… Он вернулся за стол.  
  
Что написать вначале? Каким должен быть результат? Жили долго и счастливо? Он фыркнул. Даже увидеть, как эти строчки появляются на экране — слишком глупо. Но писать «узнать, что такое настоящий нормальный секс» — ещё хуже. Ладно, он просто напишет и сотрёт. Никто не увидит.  
  
_Функция: стабильные интимные отношения между С. Снейпом и Г. Поттером_  
  
Тут определённо нужен многоальтернативный выбор действий.  
  
_Если (условие1) то  
  
действие1  
  
Если (условие2) то  
  
действие2  
  
конец_  
  
Только вот какие действия и условия?  
  
— Отсутствует на работе, — просигналила Ровена, — Гарри Поттер.  
  
— Что? — Северус посмотрел на часы. Час дня. Он так задумался об алгоритме отношений, что забыл об одной из их составляющей.  
  
Он вышел в зал, опросил всех, кто общался с Поттером. Не получив ничего кроме невнятного блеяния, вернулся к себе. Альбус на звонки не отвечал. В два часа Северус должен был ехать к Тому. Если Поттер там, если Петтигрю решил снова отличиться...  
  
«Не прицепил трекер, так надо было телефон ему дать!»  
  
Беспокойство то накатывало удушливыми волнами, то отпускало, оставляя гулкую пустоту.  
  
Северус положил в карман пиджака записную книжку. Он поедет в Башню сейчас же. Если с Поттером что-то случилось…  
  
Дверь резко отъехала в сторону.  
  
— Ты!  
  
Раскрасневшийся, тяжело дышавший Поттер стоял в дверном проёме. Презрительно скривлённые губы, воспалённые глаза, брезгливое отвращение во взгляде — ничего общего с человеком, улыбавшимся Северусу утром.  
  
— Как ты мог? — Поттер медленно подошёл к нему. — Как ты мог быть с ним и тогда, и сейчас? Неужели это, — он, размахнувшись, пнул системный блок, — важнее, чем люди? Чем… она? Что ты молчишь? Отвечай! Ну?!  
  
Северус всегда завидовал тем, кто ненавидел и боялся насекомых, змей, крыс. Этот страх имел воплощение. Его можно было изучить, понять, и тогда перестать бояться. У его страха не было физической формы. Не было до этого момента. Книжка в его кармане — глупость, обрывок информации. А вот тот, кто стоит перед ним — и есть та фундаментальная ошибка. Её поведение кажется полностью хаотичным. Причины её возникновения необъяснимы. Исправить её можно лишь переписав програму с нуля. Но Северус не будет этого делать. Много лет назад он сам допустил ошибку логическую — посчитал мир математической системой с хаотическим поведением, которая всё же подчиняется некому строгому закону. Он пытался перенести теорию хаоса на хаос реальной жизни. Cлепо верил Тому, твердившему о полном контроле. Доверился Альбусу, обещавшему защиту. Несколько минут назад всерьёз размышлял о счастливом взаимодействии. С чем? С олицетворением неупорядоченной стихии?  
  
Он всего лишь хотел, чтобы каждый получил своё: Том — наказание, Альбус — успокоение, Поттер — безопасность. Но сейчас, глядя в полные ненависти зелёные глаза, желал лишь одного — полного абсолютного избавления.


	8. Гарри

«— С днём рожденья ме-е-ня! — Гарри потянулся, открыл глаза и лизнул тёплое ухо, находившееся прямо у него перед носом, — а вот и мой подарок! Не ушёл!» Ужасно захотелось поцеловать «подарок» в узкие губы. Только вряд ли тот обрадуется лезущей к нему — «Который час? Пять утра?» — небритой морде с несвежим дыханием. Но у Гарри для изучения и любования была ещё целая спина и — он приподнял одеяло — небольшие аппетитные ягодицы, один вид которых так и манил поводить по ним членом или помять руками. «Ага, размечтался. Вон как зашипел вчера, когда ты слегка забылся».  
  
Вместе с этим эпизодом Гарри вспомнил и о своём невыполненном обещании, почувствовав при этом больше облегчение, чем сожаление. Пока он всё же не был готов настолько довериться Снейпу. Он и так за эту неделю перенервничал, гадая, чего вообще тот хочет. То сбегает, то едет к Гарри домой как будто так и надо.  
  
Эти перемены настроения и подвели его вчера к мысли, что перед тем, как прыгать в постель, стоит сначала поговорить. В тот момент, не прекращая поцелуя, он решился посмотреть на Снейпа и… вся заготовленная речь мигом испарилась из головы. Невозможно сказать, как именно он это понял, но человек, целовавший его, выглядел совершенно счастливым. Он словно светился изнутри. И Гарри сдался, так и не задав мучавшие его вопросы.  
  
Оставляя Снейпу последний шанс передумать и уйти, он быстро разделся. Рассматривать его не стали. Мелькнула даже неприятная мысль, что ему просто хотят побыстрее вставить. Этого не произошло. Вообще ничего не произошло. Гарри, готового практически ко всему, удивило и немного обидело полное бездействие. Снейп не пытался перехватить инициативу, не изучал его тело, не тянул руки к заднице. В другой ситуации подобное поведение можно было бы принять как приглашение быть сверху. Каким-то чудом у Гарри хватило выдержки и ума, не пытаться воспользоваться ситуацией. Сегодня он даже был горд собой.  
  
Зато сам он вчера изучал и запоминал всё, что видел: полюбившуюся ему ямочку между ключицами; безволосую грудь и буйную растительность вокруг члена, которую явно не брили много месяцев; сам член — ровнее и темнее, чем у Гарри — скрытый сейчас одеялом; гладкие бёдра…  
  
Тут Гарри не выдержал. Рискуя разбудить «подарок», он потрогал своим большим пальцем ноги так умилившие его вчера чёрные волоски на чужих пальцах ног. Впрочем, Снейпа его «осторожные» поползновения не разбудили, он даже не шевельнулся.  
  
«Привык спать в чужих кроватях? — вдруг расстроился Гарри. — Или настолько устал? Работал ночью? Что у него за секреты такие?» Связаны ли они с сегодняшним днём или Альбусом? Не из-за них ли Гарри продержали несколько часов в кабинете отдела информационной безопасности?  
  
Его передёрнуло от отвращения. Кто бы мог подумать, что Перси Уизли, казавшийся на семейных ужинах вполне приятным парнем, на работе поведёт себя, как заносчивый мерзавец. Сначала Гарри даже поддался приятельскому тону, вёл себя расслабленно и дружелюбно, не обращая внимания на неприметного человека, сидевшего за соседним столом и делающего вид, что он очень занят делами. Но когда начались намёки на мошенничество со стороны Снейпа и «ЭС-ЭЛ-ЭН», вежливое запугивание и предложение вознаграждения за любую информацию о текущей работе над базой, Гарри разозлился. А уж от упоминания Амбридж и вовсе вскипел. Она, видите ли, недовольна! Закончился разговор и вовсе странно. «— Ты знаешь фирму «Ю-ПИ-ЭС»? — спросили его. — Конечно знаю, — удивился Гарри, — это же служба доставки». Сосед Перси впервые за всё время поднял голову от бумаг и посмотрел на него, как на идиота. После этого Гарри отпустили. Вышел он из министерства измученный, злой и растерянный, с одной не очень радующей мыслью: ему ужасно не хватало Альбуса. Если бы не подслушанный разговор, Гарри бы давно бросился к нему за помощью, и все проблемы решились бы как по волшебству. Но бывшему другу доверять теперь нельзя. К тому же Люпин и Снейп правы — надо становиться самостоятельным.  
  
— Мне двадцать один год! — торжествующе прошептал Гарри. «Подарок» при этом дёрнул плечом, и сползшее одеяло приоткрыло кружочек соска вкуснейшего цвета «кофе с молоком».  
  
«Всё не могу! Сколько там? Полшестого? Уже можно?»  
  
В его нетерпеливом поведении была и доля расчёта: кто первым просыпается, тот и командует. Не хотелось бы получить от Снейпа порцию недовольных взглядов или обидных замечаний. Лучше было сыграть на опережение, заменив неловкость первого совместного утра удовольствием. На ответное Гарри, помня вчерашний вечер, не надеялся. Поэтому рука, внезапно начавшая поглаживать его член, стала настоящим праздничным сюрпризом.  
  
Естественно, Снейп о его дне рождении не знал или не помнил. Гарри не стал расстраиваться, не услышав поздравлений. Его начальник сегодня вёл себя на редкость покладисто и миролюбиво.  
  
Когда они оделись, и, можно сказать, позавтракали, Гарри, разомлевший от спокойного утра, даже всерьёз подумал рассказать о ресторане и обо всё остальном, но вместо этого зачем-то глупо пошутил. Неожиданно на него не разозлились, а поцеловали так, что в голове остался один туман, заставивший его снова сделать глупость — соврать.  
  
Очнулся он от хлопка закрывшейся двери и звука телефонного звонка…  
  
— Мистер Поттер, хочу заметить, я вам не посыльный, — услышал он недовольный голос нотариуса, мистера Грипхука, с которым они на прошлой неделе уже обсудили вопросы небольшого наследства, — на ваше имя пришёл конверт. Заберите его сегодня, пожалуйста.  
  
— Я сейчас приеду! — завопил Гарри.  
  
«Вот оно!»  
  
Он спустился на пару пролётов по лестнице и замер. Ехать ли к Грипхуку напрямую или сначала «попетлять» заметая следы? А вдруг телефон прослушивался? Сделав выбор в пользу метро, Гарри спустя час переминался с ноги на ногу в мрачном кабинете, отделанным тёмным лакированным деревом  
  
— Это очень невежливо, молодой человек, — ворчал нотариус, передавая ему даже не конверт, а пакет из плотной коричневой бумаги, — могли бы направить и лично к вам, а не сюда.  
  
— Извините, — задумавшись, где в этом здании найти укромный уголок, он чуть не столкнулся с пожилой секретаршей.  
  
— Мистер Грипхук, к вам полиция, — сухо произнесла она и отодвинулась, впуская в кабинет широкоплечего темнокожего мужчину.  
  
«О, нет!» — мысленно взвыл Гарри. Оставалось надеяться, что Кингсли Шеклболт, допрашивавший его семь лет назад после похищения, пришёл не по его душу. Но взгляд тёмных, почти чёрных глаз, игнорируя нотариуса, сразу же остановился на нём.   
  
— Комиссар Шеклболт, — кивнул Гарри вошедшему.  
  
— Старший суперинтендант Шеклболт, — полицейский вытащил из нагрудного кармана рубашки удостоверение, — вы-то мне и нужны, мистер Поттер. Вы и то, что вы держите в руках. Прошу вас пройти со мной.  
  
— С чего вдруг я должен с вами идти, — Гарри крепче сжал пакет, — меня в чём-то обвиняют?  
  
— Вот именно, — послышался вдруг тяжёлый бас, — мы прекрасно поговорим и здесь, да, сынок?  
  
«Только не это!» — теперь он окончательно чувствовал себя загнанным в угол. В кабинет, хромая, зашёл Аластор Муди, хороший друг Дамблдора. Что было написано в его удостоверении, заставившем нотариуса пробормотать: «Кабинет в вашем распоряжении, джентльмены», Гарри разглядеть не смог.  
  
— С каких это пор… — зарычал Шеклболт, как только мистер Грипхук оказался за дверью, но Муди перебил его:  
  
— Высшие чины полиции сами ездят на анонимные вызовы, да ещё и в одиночестве? Похвальное рвение. Ладно, вам Кингсли, не будем ссориться. Мы все работаем на Её Величество, просто у кого-то офис ближе к Букингему, а кто-то, как всегда, не успеет с докладом.  
  
— Открывайте, Поттер, — жилы на толстой шее вздулись, а бицепсы под короткими рукавами синей рубашки угрожающе напряглись.  
  
— Открывай, мальчик, — Муди вынул из письменного набора нож для бумаг и протянул его Гарри.  
  
Он неловко взрезал верх пакета. Рука дрогнула, и содержимое, представлявшее собой стопку бумаг, вылетело, рассыпавшись, на лакированный стол. Схватить хотя бы один лист он не успел. Шеклболт и Муди одновременно накинулись на них, урвав себе каждый примерно по половине.  
  
— Что за… — бумаги снова шлёпнулись на стол. Гарри мигом сгрёб их к себе, намереваясь сопротивляться до последнего, если попытаются отнять. Только Муди и Шеклболта они, похоже, больше не интересовали.  
  
— Отзовите людей, — фыркнул Муди, — вы же видите: ложная тревога.  
  
— Вот вы своих и отзывайте, — Шеклболт достал сотовый и начал набирать сообщение, — ещё надо разобраться, кто и зачем стащил дело Поттеров из архива.  
  
«Дело Поттеров?»  
  
Гарри мельком взглянул на бумаги в своих руках, не осмеливаясь начать читать.  
  
— Ты смотри, смотри, парень, — похлопал его по плечу Муди, — хоть будешь знать правду.  
  
Копии газетных вырезок, полицейский рапорт и… чёрно-белые фотографии.  
  
— Это… — к горлу подкатила тошнота. — Это…  
  
Одно дело слышать, что родители погибли в аварии, другое — видеть искорёженную машину; отца, уткнувшегося лбом в руль; тело женщины на земле; женщина… её лицо… рука...  
  
Перед глазами всё поплыло.  
  
— Давай-ка мы их отложим, — кто-то забрал у него снимки, — Кингсли, ну хоть воды мальчику принеси!  
  
— Всё в порядке, — Гарри попытался отмахнуться от стакана, но тело ему словно не подчинялось, — что там ещё?  
  
Заключение экспертов и комиссара, гласившее, что авария произошла в результате несчастного случая, он прочитал быстро и отложил в сторону, принявшись затем за копии вырезок из газет. Все статьи были написаны его матерью. Строчки запрыгали перед глазами, не желая собираться в целый текст.  
  
_«…пусть первая в истории человечества вычислительная машина была порождением войны и служила далеко не мирным целям, сейчас трудно представить повседневную жизнь без помощи этих умных устройств. Банки, телефонные станции, центры управления транспортом не могут обойтись без ЭВМ. Мы доверяем крошечному кремниевому кристаллу не только проведение абстрактных расчётов, но и человеческие жизни…  
  
…забывая о том, что вычислительная машина — это инструмент в руках человека… Задачи, которые ставятся перед машиной, полностью зависят от моральных качеств учёного. Если биологи и генетики уже разрабатывают этический кодекс и устанавливают допустимые границы своих экспериментов, то кодировщики об этом даже не задумываются.  
  
…лекции профессора Т. М. Риддла привлекают математиков, инженеров, студентов. Вступая в его научное общество, они получают площадку для своих исследований, взамен помогая разрабатывать самовоспроизводящиеся программы. Мы неоднократно информировали Британское правительство об опасности, которую они несут, но наши предупреждения остаются неуслышанными.  
  
…отправлены копии телефонных разговоров мистера Риддла, планирующего поставку Министерству и военным ведомствам программного обеспечения с тайно установленными в нём самовоспроизводящимися программами.  
  
…глава лаборатории и «правая рука» мистера Риддла — С. Снейп, собирается провести ужасающий своими последствиями эксперимент: внедрение самовоспроизводящихся программ в систему управления воздушными сообщениями…   
  
…неважно, каковы их мотивы — жажда денег или знаний, привели они к общему результату: ни один компьютер в мире теперь нельзя считать защищённым…  
  
…подозревается в убийстве Регулуса Блэка, исчезновении инженеров Алисы и Фрэнка Лонгботтомов…  
  
…неоднократно угрожали и нам…  
  
…над статьёй работали: Л. Поттер, Дж. Поттер, Г. Пруэтт, Д. Медоуз._  
  
— Их убили. Этот Риддл.  
  
— Поттер! — Шеклболт до боли сжал его плечо. — Ты читал заключение? Это несчастный случай!  
  
— Или недорасследованный случай? — прогрохотало над ухом. — Риддла вы и допрашивать не стали, как и Снейпа. Оба в тот раз вышли чистенькие. Выждали чуток, и снова спелись.  
  
— Мистер Риддл — уважаемый человек, советник министерства по вопросам информационной безопасности. Ваше ведомство, между прочим, тоже консультирует. А что касается Снейпа… Не вижу ничего криминального в том, что они продолжают сотрудничать.   
  
— Сотрудничать? — глухо повторил Гарри.  
  
— Верно, сынок. Злодей и его правая рука снова вместе. Помнишь год, когда тебя похитили? Вот тогда-то они и объединились во второй раз. Мы давно за ними следим, и в отличие от полиции, разобрались, что к чему. Давай, — Муди хлопнул его по спине, — пойдём. Тебе нужно прийти в себя, подумать. Лучше это делать в спокойной обстановке.  
  
— Поттер едет в участок.  
  
— Поттер идёт со мной.  
  
Гарри сложил бумаги в пакет и с трудом поднялся.  
  
— Хорошо, — кивнул он.  
  
— Вот и отлично, — хором ответили Муди и Шеклболт.  
  
Если в здании и был чёрный ход, Гарри не смог бы им воспользоваться. Его спутники, шедшие один по правую, другой по левую стороны, не оставили ему шанса на побег, как и узкая лестница, заканчивавшаяся тяжёлой дверью.  
  
Моргнув от яркого солнечного света, Гарри в отчаянии уставился на улицу. В пространство между домами втиснулись два фургона, джип, ещё пара машин, а вдалеке к перекрёстку подъезжало такси. Если он успеет…  
  
— Поттер, — пихнули его, — не стойте столбом.  
  
— Оставь парня в покое, Кингсли, — с плеча наконец-то убрали руку, и Гарри напрягся, готовясь рвануть с места, — давай, мальчик, нам ту…  
  
Резко толкнув Муди, он бросился в сторону спасительного перекрёстка. Тут же тронулись с места чёрный форд с белым фургоном, из других машин повыскакивали люди, но вскоре Гарри не видел ни их, ни красных домов, слившихся в одну линию, только цель.  
  
«Не уезжай, не уезжай!» — молил он такси, до которого оставалось совсем немного.  
  
— Поттер! — донеслось откуда-то рядом. — Стой ты, болван!  
  
— А-а-а! — завопил Гарри, понимая, что не может остановиться и вот-вот врежется в огромный белый грузовик, величественно въезжавший в проулок. Исхитрившись каким-то чудом направить тело вправо, он скользнул в просвет между стеной и грузовиком.  
  
К его огромной радости такси никуда не уехало. Водитель — рыжий лопоухий парень — вышел из машины и с весёлым любопытством пялился на Гарри.  
  
— Мне надо к зданию на …-стрит, — выпалил Гарри на выдохе, — я…  
  
— Опаздываешь, — подмигнул ему водитель и тут же сурово добавил, — деньги-то есть?  
  
— Деньги есть — крикнул Гарри, открывая дверь, и через несколько секунд они лихо стартанули к офису «ЭС-ЭЛ-ЭН».  
  
Никто за ними не гнался. Не было ни сирен, ни вертолёта. Гарри, не увидев явной слежки, немного успокоился, позволив себе подумать над случившимся у нотариуса. Он обязательно найдёт этого Риддла. Найдёт и… Отомстит? Убьёт? Но сначала разберётся со Снейпом. Он ещё мог понять Снейпа-студента. За время учёбы он встречал таких одержимых гениев. Но как можно было снова прийти к человеку, убившему твоего друга? Убившему других людей? Знает ли Альбус о Риддле и Снейпе? Получается, и его тоже обманывают? Ведь если Снейп вдруг получит код, то кому он его отдаст?  
  
От такого количества мыслей и вопросов у него разболелась голова.  
  
«А ты распустил сопли: светился, счастливый. Да, Поттер, ты дебил!»  
  
— Эй, Снейп про тебя спрашивал!  
  
«Спрашивал, — беззвучно рассмеялся Гарри, ему стало противно от вылизанного офиса и вида мирно работавших людей, — это я его сейчас спрошу».  
  
— Ты!  
  
Снейп был в кабинете один и, кажется, собирался уходить.  
  
— Как ты мог? — Гарри медленно подошёл к нему, всматриваясь в нездорово бледное лицо. — Как ты мог быть с ним и тогда, и сейчас? Неужели это, — он, размахнувшись, пнул системный блок, — важнее, чем люди? Чем… она? Что ты молчишь? Отвечай! Ну?!  
  
Как-то странно дёрнувшись и медленно моргнув, Снейп уставился на Гарри неприязненно-удивлённым взглядом, словно увидел его впервые.  
  
— Знаете ли вы, мистер Поттер, — каждое слово произносилось очень чётко, — почему в моей компании тестировщики получают самую высокую оплату?  
  
— Что? — оторопел Гарри.  
  
— Потому что они выявляют ошибки. Чем организованнее разум или система, тем меньше вероятность совершения ошибки. А если таковое случается, то и последствия разрушительней, чем для обычных систем.  
  
— Что ты несёшь?! Я задал тебе вопрос! Я всё знаю! Про Риддла, про Дамблдора, про код, про тебя с мамой! Что её и отца убили из-за ваших вирусов! — Гарри собрался швырнуть ему фотографии, но обнаружил, что по дороге потерял пакет.  
  
— И?..  
  
Этот скучающе-равнодушный тон привёл Гарри в бешенство.  
  
— Ты сволочь! — он замахнулся для удара, но запястье тут же пребольно сжали, а галстук с воротником рубашки сгребли в кулак.  
  
— А ты ошибка, Поттер, — услышал Гарри, отлетая к столу, — нет, ты хуже, чем ошибка.  
  
Дверь закрылась. Он глазел на неё, приоткрыв рот, в полном недоумении.  
  
«Ушёл. Наговорил какой-то хрени и ушёл».  
  
— Стой! Стой ты, трус!  
  
Казалось, лифт ехал нестерпимо долго. Едва двери открылись, Гарри, растолкав людей, выбежал на парковку, где Снейп как раз садился в чёрный ягуар.  
  
«Наверняка к своему Риддлу едет. Проследить бы за ним. Только где взять машину…»  
  
— Мистер в очках! Ты вещи забыл!  
  
Не веря своему счастью, он подбежал к рыжему парнишке-водителю, державшему пакет.  
  
— Спасибо. Слушай, ты можешь поехать вон за ней, — Гарри показал на отъезжающую машину, — я заплачу.  
  
— Да не вопрос. Только деньги вперёд.  
  
Отдав Стэну — так он прочитал на табличке в салоне — всю наличность, Гарри напряжённо следил за дорогой. Ехали они осторожно, держа дистанцию, словно для Стэна это была не первая слежка. Они немного постояли в пробке, обогнули дурацкий небоскрёб, который из-за двух чёрных зубцов прозвали «электробритвой». Внезапно Гарри обнаружил, что машина Снейпа больше не виднеется впереди.  
  
— Мы его не потеряли?  
  
Такси резко затормозило. Стэн обернулся и подмигнул ему:  
  
— Мы приехали.  
  
— Ку… — «…да», хотел спросить Гарри, но замолчал, растерянно уставившись на открывшуюся дверь и такую знакомую руку в серебряной перчатке.  
  
***  
  
Когда он успел заснуть? Почему тётя Петунья суёт ему под нос грязные носки Дадли? Откуда эти зелёные и розовые пятна? И какого чёрта у него так болит голова?  
  
— Очнулся, мой Золотой Мальчик?  
  
Гарри приоткрыл глаза, с трудом фокусируя взгляд на стоящем перед ним человеке.  
  
Полный мужчина с одутловатым лицом и рыже-пегими волосами, одетый в потёртый коричневый костюм, держал в руке пистолет, нацеленный прямо Гарри в лоб.  
  
— Кто вы? — вопрос «Где я» он решил пока придержать, разглядывая переставшую кружиться комнату. Мониторы на стене, стол с двумя кружками — похоже на пункт видеонаблюдения, какие бывают в офисах или супермаркетах.  
  
— Ты меня не знаешь? — незнакомец покачал головой. — А ведь я был близким другом твоих родителей. Я Питер.  
  
«Кажется, догадываюсь…»  
  
— Вы Питер Петтигрю? Я слышал о вас, но не знал, как вы выглядите. Вас не было на фотографиях.  
  
Похоже, он сказал что-то не то. Петтигрю мелко клацнул зубами, и острый ноготь впился Гарри между подбородком и шеей.  
  
— Фотографии, — в нос пахнуло табаком и чем-то кислым, — конечно. Ой, Питер, а ты не щёлкнешь нас, — вдруг запищал Петтигрю, — а давайте Сопливчика позовём. Поржём потом над его гнусной рожей. Слышь, Пит, на «раз-два-три», чтобы Лил снова не моргнула… Ха-ха-ха. А они, — писк перешёл в рык, — хоть раз сказали: теперь пусть Сопливус сфотает нас с Питером? Хоть раз?  
  
Пистолет больше не нацеливали в лоб, и это был шанс. Ударить, как учил Рон, и бежать. Дверь открыта. Он успеет. Но Гарри как будто парализовало. Он сидел, не связанный, не скованный наручниками, но двинуться всё равно не мог, лишь мысленно отвешивая себе пинки за идиотизм. Ну какой таксист согласится подвозить убегающего от полиции человека? Да и грузовик, наверное, появился там не случайно.  
  
— Зачем я вам?  
  
— Лорд огорчён, — нормальным голосом ответил Петтигрю и отодвинулся, — а когда плохо Лорду, то плохо и всем нам. Ему нужно сделать подарок. Вот ты и есть подарок, мой Золотой Мальчик.  
  
— Почему вы меня так называете?  
  
— Тихо! — мониторы, показывавшие комнаты, людей и коридоры, чем-то сильно заинтересовали Петтигрю. Тот отступил, поглядывая то на них, то на Гарри. Рука с пистолетом вернулась в прежнюю позицию. — Знаешь, в чём особенность успешного человека? В умении появиться вовремя, почувствовать момент. Поэтому наш с тобой выход должен стать идеальным. Подойди!  
  
Гарри, пошатываясь, встал.  
  
— Ближе! — прикрикнули на него. Едва он оказался рядом, как толстые пальцы стиснули его плечо, а в затылок уткнулось дуло пистолета. — Смотри, — изображение на одном из экранов увеличилось, и Гарри смог разглядеть пожилого мужчину, сидевшего на диване; низкий столик, на который женщина ставила чашки; ещё одного мужчину, занявшего кресло.  
  
«Снейп! А тот, другой, наверное, Риддл!»  
  
— Переговоры начались. О-о, — Петтигрю длинно выдохнул. Снейп в этот момент положил на стол какой-то предмет. Кажется, это была маленькая книжка, — столько лет хранить её и ничего не понять. А ещё гений. Хотя и я разгадал эту загадку совсем недавно.  
  
— Что это? И зачем я вам?  
  
— Ты ключ, мальчик.  
  
— Какой ещё ключ. Я ничего не знаю. Никакого кода, ничего!  
  
— Конечно, не знаешь. Ведь ты ключ не к коду, а к Снейпу. Ради тебя он сделает всё что угодно.  
  
— Бред какой, — изумился Гарри, окончательно убеждаясь, что у его похитителя не в порядке с головой, — ради меня он делать ничего не будет.  
  
— Будет. Я знаю этого психа с одиннадцати лет. Я уверен, что будет.  
  
Тем временем в комнате на экране Снейп, взяв одну из чашек, покрутил её в руках, понюхал и вернул на прежнее место.  
  
— Всё, идём! — подтолкнул его Петтигрю, но через секунду оба замерли, наблюдая, как женщина плавно обошла сидевшего в кресле мужчину, ласкающими прикосновениями приподняла волосы у него на затылке — в этот момент Гарри чуть не зашипел от охвативших его обиды и ревности — достала из кармана шприц и лёгким молниеносным движением всадила его в горло Снейпу.


	9. Гарри

Они ещё с минуту смотрели на экран, где в полном одиночестве хватался за горло Снейп. Наконец Петтигрю, фыркнув, отодвинулся.  
  
«Я ему больше не нужен, — понял Гарри, — мне конец».  
  
— Э… — он изо всех сил старался не обращать внимания на пистолет. — Мне вот сегодня пакет передали.  
  
«Попытка провалилась», — читалось в холодном жестоком взгляде.  
  
Одна часть сознания Гарри ещё лихорадочно искала выход, вторая заставила его просто зажмуриться. Получалось, что его жизнь закончится прямо в этой грязной комнате.  
  
Рядом как будто взорвался фейерверк. Гарри, качнувшись, закрыл уши руками, но звук, уже другой — противный визг — всё не прекращался.  
  
— Поттер, отомрите, — тронул его кто-то за руку.  
  
— А? — Гарри приоткрыл глаза. Один полицейский держал под прицелом визжавшего Петтигрю, второй застёгивал на руке в серебряной перчатке наручники и вызывал по рации врача. Рядом возвышался Шеклболт в бронежилете и с пистолетом в руках.  
  
— Посадить бы вас, быстроногий мистер Поттер, за сопротивление полиции. Зачем вы сбежали? Все как с ума сегодня сошли. Сначала вы, потом Снейп. Сорвали нам всю операцию.  
  
— Снейп там, — прошептал Гарри в сторону мониторов, — и Риддл.  
  
Лицо Шеклболта исказилось мукой.  
  
— Знаю. Идёмте. Времени мало, а путь неблизкий.  
  
Гарри бочком пробрался мимо злобно косившегося на него Петтигрю и вышел вслед за полицейским в освещённый солнцем коридор. Окна во всю стену, по-деловому одетые люди и люди в бронежилетах — вот что предстало его взгляду.  
  
— Где мы? — он еле поспевал за быстро шагающим Шеклболтом.  
  
— В «бритве». То есть…  
  
— Я понял. Так это здание Риддла, — Гарри уже прикидывал, как бы ему улизнуть, — а где он? Его арестовали?  
  
— Поттер! — перед лицом выразительно потрясли наручниками. — На случай если вы вдруг вздумаете отправиться его искать.  
  
Они спустились в лифте на минусовой этаж, потом долго шли по тёмному сырому туннелю. Вскоре послышался знакомый гул — «Серверная рядом?» — и разъехавшиеся в стороны металлические двери открыли настоящую сокровищницу. Долго гадать, для чего понадобилось такое мощное оборудование, Гарри не пришлось. За другими дверьми обнаружилось что-то сильно похожее на космический центр. Он видел такое в фильмах: гигантский зал, здоровые мониторы на стенах, ряды столов с компьютерами, люди, кричащие: «Хьюстон, у нас проблемы!». Тут всё было так же. Только корабль уже спасти не могли.  
  
— Это дрянь как Чернобыль, только хуже и быстрее в сто раз.  
  
— Пять лет работы, пять лет! И всё уничтожено за несколько минут!  
  
Кто-то сидел, обхватив голову руками, кто-то, расслабленно откинувшись на стуле, наблюдал за гаснущими мониторами, полицейские собирали со столов документы и упаковывали их в коробки.  
  
— Поттер, почему они ничего не делают? — Шеклболт указал на меланхолично почёсывающего голову мужчину. — Почему не пытаются это остановить?  
  
— Потому что этот вирус уже уничтожил данные. А что это такое? — Гарри обвёл рукой зал.  
  
— Теперь уже ничто.  
  
— Это всё Снейп. Это всё чёртов Снейп, — пробормотал проходивший мимо них Муди. А Гарри вдруг послышалось чьё-то злобное: «Это всё Поттер», но, должно быть, ему показалось.  
  
***  
  
Сколько часов он просидел у старшего суперинтенданта в компании беспрерывно трезвонящего телефона, Гарри не считал. Узнав, что Снейп в больнице, а Риддла никто арестовывать и не собирается, он потерял к происходящему интерес. Да и сам он больше был никому не нужен. Ему вернули деньги, заплаченные таксисту — Гарри смял их и положил в карман. Отдали пакет, оставив там только статьи. Бумаги он подписал не читая. Если Риддл ушёл — всё остальное не важно.  
  
— Поттер, — в кабинете появился Шеклболт, — давайте пропуск и отправляйтесь домой.  
  
— Скажите, — Гарри показал ему пакет, — результаты заключения об аварии…  
  
— Поттер! Я обязался быть вашей нянькой только на сутки, и уже работаю ей пять часов сверхурочно. Я не знаю, зачем Центр Правительственной Связи решил поиграть на ваших нервах, — Муди оттуда — но не позволю выставлять Скотланд-Ярд дураками. Это несчастный случай. Дорога была мокрой, скорость — высокой, водитель — невнимательным. Всё. Уйдите с глаз моих. Пожалуйста.  
  
Покинув кабинет, он остановился на крыльце, пытаясь понять, куда ему идти, и чего он вообще хочет. Метро уже работало. Гарри, проехав несколько станций, вышел за одну до нужной, чтобы пойти к дому длинной дорогой через рынок. Торговцы выкладывали на лотки товар — начинался новый день. Электронные часы на здании супермаркета показывали половину седьмого. Ровно сутки назад в это же время он был дико счастлив. А сейчас в его голове полный сумбур, ноги подкашиваются от усталости, но ему всё равно хочется идти и идти. Наверное, со стороны он выглядит как хорошо повеселившийся ночью гуляка. Вон, как люди смотрят. Особенно тот… неуловимый уборщик, трогательно прижимавший к груди пучок салата.  
  
«Я тебя не упущу!» — пусть Гарри знал, куда ему нужно бежать, и улицы в ранний час были свободны, он всё равно сильно отстал, позволив уборщику не только открыть тяжёлую дверь, но и спрятаться за ней.  
  
— Открывай! — он пинал и пинал её, пока не заболела нога. — Открывай!  
  
— Если так охота похмелиться, веди себя тише, — кто-то, взяв Гарри за шиворот рубашки, оттащил от двери, — а не то будешь завтракать вместе с бобби в ближайшем участке.  
  
— Я там уже был сегодня, — буркнул Гарри, намереваясь добавить пару ругательств и подраться с незнакомцем, но, увидев его, онемел от удивления. Перед ним в джинсах, клетчатой рубашке и футболке с надписью «Эй-Си Ди-Си: да будет рок!» стоял Альбус Дамблдор.  
  
— П-профессор?  
  
— Профессора в Оксфорде лекции читают, а я бармен, наливаю пиво. Если есть два пятьдесят, заходи, — тяжёлая дверь открылась, и Гарри втолкнули внутрь тёмного холодного помещения со слабо подсвеченной барной стойкой. Из-за неё показался уборщик. При виде вошедших, он пискнул и с размаху приложился лбом об столешницу.  
  
— Что он…  
  
— Переживает, — бросил бармен.  
  
Зажёгся свет. Теперь-то стало ясно, что это был не Альбус. Борода, длинные седые волосы, изучающий цепкий взгляд — на этом вся схожесть с профессором и заканчивалась. Похожи они были так же, как «Слёзы Феникса» на «Кабанью Голову».  
  
— Вы Аберфорт Дамблдор?  
  
— Он самый. С тебя два пятьдесят.  
  
Перед Гарри поставили грязноватый стакан, наполненный пивом.  
  
— Ваш уборщик, — он с сомнением покосился на предложенный напиток, — в вашем же ресторане вылил на меня вино, а потом запер в какой-то каморке, где я услышал один очень интересный разговор.  
  
— Бывает, — пожал плечами Аберфорт.  
  
— Зачем он это сделал? Не вы ли ему приказали?  
  
— Затем, — из шкафчика извлекли чашку, наполненную сухариками, и поставили перед Гарри, — что у игроков должны быть равные условия, а кое-кого, вообразившего себя всемогущим, пора было поставить на место. Правда, его недавно жизнь слегка стукнула, с больничной койки миром-то особо не поуправляешь.  
  
— Вы про Ал… профессора Дамблдора? — он отодвинул стакан и чашку. Организм запротестовал при виде чёрствого хлеба с плесенью и теплого пива. — Подождите. Больница? Он болен?  
  
— Ты не знал? — Аберфорт прищурился, а затем расхохотался. Висевшие над стойкой стаканы задребезжали. — А я-то думаю, что же он бесится, всю броду себе исщипал. Вот оно в чём дело. Поехали!  
  
— Куда?  
  
— К нему.  
  
Сил отказаться у Гарри попросту не хватило.  
  
***  
  
В помятом форде воняло, как в загоне у коз, которых Гарри видел в зоопарке. С зеркала заднего вида свисал пушистый брелок в виде этой самой козы. Он болтался перед лицом, и в процессе выматывающей (с соблюдением всех дорожных правил и скоростного режима) поездки, несколько раз погружал Гарри своим гипнотическим качанием в беспокойный прерывистый сон.  
  
Аберфорт провёл его в новый корпус больницы на Харли-стрит, усадил на диван возле регистратуры и принялся болтать с медсестрой. Как понял Гарри, время для посещений было неподходящее. Он так задумался о словах, которые скажет своему бывшему учителю и другу, что вздрогнул от испуга, когда произнесли его имя.  
  
— Профессор Дамблдор ждёт вас.  
  
Он постучался и, услышав тихое «войдите», открыл дверь.  
  
— Вот ты и пришёл ко мне, мой мальчик.  
  
Вид постаревшего Альбуса, специальной кровати и разных приборов, стоявших возле неё, лекарств сразу поумерили гнев Гарри.  
  
— Что с вами?  
  
— Ничего серьёзного, — Альбус поправил воротник больничного халата, — прости, что принимаю тебя в таком виде. Чаю?  
  
— Д-да. Давайте я сам налью, — бросился он к заварнику, увидев как устало поднялась и опустилась на подлокотник кресла дрожащая рука.  
  
— Как странно. Я испробовал столько способов, пытаясь заманить тебя сюда, а нужно было просто сказать, что я болен.  
  
— Способов?  
  
— Ты ведь всегда приходил ко мне: за советом, за утешением, просто поделиться радостной новостью. Теперь-то я знаю, почему тебя не было столько времени. Скажи, Гарри, если бы не выходка моего противного братца, ты бы пришёл ко мне после знакомства с мисс Амбридж?  
  
— Пришёл, — согласился Гарри. «Но мы тогда со Снейпом в машине…»  
  
— Ты бы высказал мне, всё, что думал об этой нелепой женщине, потом мы бы посмеялись над ней. Так бы оно и было. А после допроса в министерстве? Был ли ты растерян и нуждался в совете?  
  
— Был, — «Но тогда меня больше волновало, как предупредить Снейпа». — Подождите, — Гарри совсем не хотелось в это верить, но… — Факс о закрытии клуба прислали специально, чтобы меня разозлить. Да? Головомойку у бюрократов устроили с той же целью. А пакет? Пакет тоже ваших рук дело? — увидев взгляд Альбуса, он присвистнул. — Оригинальный подарочек на день рождения. В этом году вы превзошли себя.  
  
— А что я должен был делать, Гарри, — Альбус с громким стуком поставил чашку на блюдце, — времени оставалось мало, а ты всё не приходил. Ещё Северус начал себя странно вести.  
  
— Зачем вы так поступили? Знали, что Снейп снова спелся с Риддлом, и боялись, что меня утащат туда?  
  
— Нет. Он ненавидит Тома, и вернулся к нему лишь по моей просьбе. Я боялся, что Северус начнёт руководствоваться собственной моралью, что и случилось. Годрик уничтожен.  
  
— Годрик? Что это? Та шутка в подземелье?  
  
— Система видеонаблюдения за городом. С распознаванием лиц.  
  
Потихоньку картина начала вырисовываться.  
  
— Так вот для чего нужна была база. Не только лица, но и фамилии, данные. Риддл бы получил огромную власть.  
  
— Не получил бы! Вчера мы должны были перехватить контроль, оставив Тома не у дел. Но всё сорвалось из-за Северуса и тебя. Вы отняли у миллионов людей шанс на безопасную и спокойную жизнь.  
  
Гарри с удивлением понял, что впервые видит Альбуса разозлённым.  
  
— Что же ты такое натворил, что Северус, много лет назад поклявшийся не писать больше вирусы, не только создал монстра, за минуты уничтожившего многолетний и многомиллионный труд, но и назвал его «Поттер»?!  
  
— Вы шутите, — выдохнул Гарри.  
  
— О, нет. Я совершил огромную ошибку, познакомив вас. Но в тот момент я надеялся, что чувство вины, которое он испытывает за смерть твоей матери, позволит ему достойно выполнить миссию.  
  
— Чувство вины?  
  
— Ты никогда не задумывался, откуда взялось название «ЭС-ЭЛ-ЭН»? — Альбус сочувствующе посмотрел на него. — Северус и Лили непобедимы — так оно расшифровывается.  
  
— Они общались. Я знаю, — Гарри уже не был уверен, хочет ли он слушать дальше.  
  
— Общались. Как можно этим словом… Я встретил Северуса через полтора года после гибели твоих родителей. Мне сказали, что мой бывший ученик, один из лучших, сошёл с ума и скитается по улицам, как бродячий пёс. Когда я нашёл его, то больше поразился не жалкому внешнему виду, а тому, как сильно был повреждён его разум. Он почти не мог говорить, путался в словах и мыслях. Постепенно я смог установить причину: его разъедало изнутри не только потеря Лили, но и понимание, что он забыл о её смерти.  
  
— Как можно забыть о чьей-то смерти?  
  
— Защитная амнезия, Гарри. Когда травма настолько тяжела, что сознанию проще спрятать её, чем пережить. Теперь ты понимаешь, что слово «общались» не совсем подходящее? Я помог Северусу, взяв с него обещание выполнить любое моё поручение в борьбе с Томом.  
  
— Это он убил моих родителей?  
  
— Никто их не убивал, Гарри. Ты читал статьи, и, наверное, понял, что они пытались обратить внимание людей на деятельность Тома, на опасность, что представляли собой компьютерные вирусы. Но потом родился ты. Лили и Джеймс решили бросить всё и жить обычной жизнью. Северус же обвиняет себя в том, что из-за него им это не удалось.  
  
Альбус снова взял в руки чашку, а Гарри понял, что всё это время так и держал свою на весу.  
  
— Он пытался помириться с Лили. Сам он рассказывал об этом моменте крайне сбивчиво. Я понял, что они встретились в парке, но там их увидел Питер. Вчера ты с ним познакомился.   
  
«Да уж», — вздрогнул Гарри от воспоминания о нацеленном в лоб пистолете и ногте, впившемся в кожу.  
  
— Желая уличить Северуса в предательстве, он донёс об этом Тому. Твоим родителям снова стали угрожать. Они решили уехать, и по дороге случилось то, что случилось.  
  
Он хотел спросить о Петтигрю, но Альбус начал говорить такое, что заставило задуматься, знал ли Гарри его по-настоящему.  
  
— …ты не понимаешь, как устроен ум Северуса. Люди для него набор данных: имя, фамилия, краткая характеристика. Я опасался, что, увлёкшись делом, может забыть о тебе, поэтому решил его на тебе зафиксировать.  
  
— Как это?  
  
— Мне пришла эта мысль, когда Северус вернулся с первой встречи с мисс Амбридж. Он был крайне взвинчен и даже — что для него совсем нехарактерно — придумал ей прозвище. Я разузнал о подробностях. Помимо её неприятного нрава, большое впечатление на него произвело и кафе. Знаешь, такое, где всё розовое и кружевное, а на стенах — фарфоровые тарелки с изображением котят. Поэтому я решил выбрать для вашей первой встречи такое же раздражающее для Северуса место. И тут Аб со своим предложением. Как тебе повезло, Гарри, что у тебя нет брата!  
  
Сам Гарри не знал, что и сказать, он только поставил на стол чашку, чтобы не раздавить её.  
  
— Зачем были нужны Шеклболт и Муди?  
  
— Кингсли охранял тебя, а Аластор… Не злись на него, Гарри. Я просто попросил его немного подогреть обстановку. Тем более Северуса он не очень любит.  
  
— Но ваш Кингсли меня упустил.  
  
— Нет, что ты. Мы знали обо всех твоих передвижениях. Всё было рассчитано. Рядом с Питером тебе ничего не угрожало. Мы же успели. Ты, наверное, и испугаться не успел.  
  
— Но к Снейпу вы не успели. Или вы… — от вспыхнувшей в сознании догадки вся жалость и сочувствие к Альбусу, к его посеревшему лицу, выступавшим на морщинистых руках фиолетовым венам, мигом улетучилась. — Вы решили ему не помогать. Потому что уже знали, что он разрушил эту штуку. И Риддл знал, поэтому он попытался его убить. Вы оба разозлились на него. Тогда получается, — Гарри подскочил с места и зашагал из одного угла палаты в другой, — он правильно поступил. Кто бы следил за людьми? Риддл? Или ваша подружка Амбридж? Или ещё какие-нибудь министерские чинуши, или вы? Да вы послушайте себя! Фиксировать, обалдеть! Вы столько лет держали меня рядом, помогали мне только из-за кода. Не верили мне, хоть я сто раз говорил, что ничего не знаю!  
  
— Нет! — Альбус тоже поднялся. Никогда ещё Гарри не видел его таким грозным. — Я заботился о тебе лишь потому, что ты мне нравился. Я и так обещал, что оплачу обучение ребёнка, решившего моё задание. Им оказался ты. Всё, что я для тебя сделал, было от чистого сердца.  
  
— Тогда скажите мне, что это за код? Объясните всё.  
  
Альбус отвернулся и снова сел в кресло. Рассказывать, по-видимому, он ничего не собирался.  
  
— Понятно, — процедил Гарри, — только вот со мной, — он лишь сейчас сам это понял, — никто вчера не связался. И если свяжется в будущем, то я ни за что вам не скажу!  
  
— Я думал, мы друзья, Гарри, — глухо произнёс Альбус.  
  
— А я думал вы хороший человек. Профессор. Сэр.  
  
Послышался тихий смех: в дверях стоял Аберфорт.  
  
— Прими от меня последний совет, мой мальчик.  
  
Гарри прикусил губу, заставляя себя молчать.  
  
— Оставь Северуса в покое. Ты не понимаешь и никогда не поймёшь его. Думаешь, прочитал липовую биографию и всё о нём узнал? Ты для него элемент хаоса, ошибка, А ошибки он ненавидит и боится больше всего в жизни.  
  
***  
  
Аберфорт отвёз его домой.  
  
Гарри всю дорогу с отвращением поглядывал на откровенно веселившегося старика и надеялся, что в ближайшем столетии он больше не встретится ни с ним, ни с Альбусом.  
  
Он поднялся к себе. Не желая ощущать ничей запах, сгрёб на пол постельное бельё с подушкой и рухнул на кровать прямо в одежде и обуви.  
  
Какой-то звук всё не давал ему уснуть, вытягивал из вязкой дрёмы. Будильник? Гарри пошарил рукой на тумбочке. Нет, это телефон.  
  
— Да заткнись ты! — он хотел просто бросить трубку, но вдруг услышал из неё странные всхлипывающие звуки:  
  
— Гарри, ты что, как все? — зарыдал женский голос. — Они хоть пришли, а ты вообще не пришёл!  
  
Голос был Гарри знаком. Звонил кто-то из девчонок с работы.  
  
— Я заболел. Вчера день рождения был.  
  
— Вчера? Да сегодня второе! Телевизор у тебя тоже заболел? Снейп в больнице! Нас обвиняют чёрти в чём! Все разбежались! — зарыдали ещё сильнее.  
  
— Уже еду, — вздохнул Гарри.  
  
***  
  
Ещё по дороге в офис, прочитав газеты, он принял решение: никто не посмеет обвинить его в развале «ЭС-ЭЛ-ЭН». До возвращения Снейпа он сделает всё, чтобы фирма не пострадала. И лишь потом уедет.  
  
Но решить легко, а вот выполнить задуманное — совсем другое.  
  
Сейчас всё было как месяц назад: он один против взглядов — насмешливых, презрительных, жалостливых. Только теперь он пытался убедить всех продолжить работу. Пока безрезультатно. Историю с Годриком журналисты переврали каждый на свой лад, выдумав и таинственных хакеров, и происки разведок других стран, но общий посыл был один: «ЭС-ЭЛ-ЭН» передали данные, а она их не защитила. Лишь слаженная работа Центра Правительственной Связи не позволила данным попасть в общую сеть. Официально работников компании ни в чём не обвиняли, но слухов за сутки разошлось столько, что теперь мало кто захотел бы иметь с компанией дело.  
  
— Это просто сплетни, — в который раз повторил Гарри.  
  
— Это правда, — возразил ему кто-то из толпы, — мы не работали над базой. Снейп точно взял её для своих махинаций.  
  
— Да, ты здесь новенький. А мы видели, что ему в последний год было на всё наплевать. Он только баллы свои снимал и прятался потом в кабинете.  
  
— Кто нас теперь возьмёт на работу?  
  
— Никому не нужно увольняться. Нам дали возможность опровергнуть все слухи. Мы можем представить пробную версию базы, но теперь в конкурсе с другими компаниями.  
  
— А кто будет руководить?  
  
— Точно? Ты ведь у нас ведущий, вот и веди, — рассмеялся Ли Джордан, — вон как ты с индийцами выкрутился. Был с ними в доле, да?  
  
— Не понял? — Гарри в поисках поддержки повернулся к Гермионе.  
  
— Ты не учёл особенности их менталитета, — мягко произнесла она, — поэтому они воспользовались твоим кодом слегка с мошенническими целями. Но нас никто не обвиняет, — поспешили его успокоить, — просто неприятно.  
  
— Кто хочет уйти, пусть уходит, — заявил он, стараясь не показывать, как его шокировали слова Гермионы, — но если кто надумает вернуться — дверь всегда открыта.  
  
Вместе с Гарри осталось тринадцать человек. Программистов из них было двое: он и Невилл.  
  
— Погоди, — возразили на гаррино бодрое «Приступаем к работе!», — у нас есть условие. Мы требуем, чтобы всё было как в нашей рекламе: приходим, когда хотим; одеваемся, во что хотим и всё остальное.  
  
— Без проблем, — с облегчением вздохнул Гарри, глядя на улыбавшихся вокруг людей.  
  
***  
  
Когда появлялась еда, Гарри ел. Иногда еду сопровождал недовольный женский голос, сообщавший, что мусорный бак воняет меньше, чем он и Невилл.  
  
Они отгородили себе что-то вроде кабинета. Садиться за снейповский компьютер Гарри не стал. Наверняка там с десяток паролей. Выходил в зал он редко. Ему казалось, что все только и делают, что едят, смеются, болтают и бродят туда-сюда.  
  
«Неужели вы не понимаете, как это важно?!» — всё чаще хотелось закричать ему. Порой он жалел, что не может, как Снейп, снимать баллы. О нём, о Риддле, о коде Гарри старался не думать. Главное было не развалить компанию и выиграть конкурс. В последнее время ему представлялось это практически невозможным.  
  
Один раз звонил Альбус. В тот день Гарри, потерявший уверенность в себе из-за прокола с индийцами, решал, стоит ли им делать оболочку как у всех или придумать что-то своё.  
  
— Что вы хотели, сэр? — сухо отчеканил он в трубку.  
  
— Гарри, мальчик мой, я узнал, что ты задумал и хотел сказать тебе кое-что. Вспомни, как ты решил мою задачу, когда тебе было одиннадцать.  
  
Гарри помнил. Тогда он думал, что программирование это интересно и весело.  
  
«Ни черта это не весело!» — пыхтел он над очередной встреченной в коде ошибкой.  
  
Ещё больше, чем код, его раздражали люди.  
  
— Лаванда, что это на тебе? — остановил он собравшихся на встречу с заказчиком девушек. Одна завернулась в розовое блестящее полотенце, а вторая напялила на себя костюм индейца.  
  
— Нравится? Это Версаче.  
  
— Он продаёт юбки? Ты забыла её купить и надеть. Луна! Ты не можешь пойти в шлеме из перьев!  
  
— Вождь Бизоний Рог был бы очень огорчён твоими словами, Гарри. Отправляясь на сражение, воин обязан надевать венец славы. Ведь перья — это символ отваги, ума и доблести. Они показывают, сколько было одержано побед, сколько повержено врагов…  
  
«Да чёрт с тобой».  
  
— Где Сьюзен?  
  
— Она придёт в два или в пять, или завтра.  
  
— Она. Нужна. Мне. Сейчас.  
  
Кипя от злости, он вышел на балкон, но ни ветер, ни тишина не смогли его успокоить. Заведённый ещё больше, он вернулся в зал.  
  
— Чтобы с десяти до четырёх все были на работе!  
  
Кто это орал только что? Он?  
  
— Гарри, — губы обиженно скривились, а глаза наполнились слезами, — ты прямо как Снейп.  
  
«Станешь тут с вами…»  
  
Так они и провели несколько нервных изматывающих недель, пока не прозвучало пугающее и долгожданное: «Пора!».  
  
***  
  
В конференц-зале был аншлаг. Амбриджеподобные женщины из министерства, поджимая губы, с неодобрением косились на сцену, будто ожидая, что там начнётся шоу с раздеванием. Особенно сердитой выглядела одна дама, самая пожилая. Она и Гарри с Невиллом обсмотрела с ног до головы, неприязненно при этом морщась. И это они пока просто стояли рядом. Что же будет, когда начнётся презентация?  
  
Представители компаний-конкурентов смеялись и переговаривались, интересовались друг у друга как прошли выходные. «Они все знакомы, — понял Гарри, — а мы тут чужие». Его охватил липкий спазмирующий страх. Он вдруг ясно представил, как кто-нибудь из этих солидных мужчин показывает на них пальцем и кричит: «Кто пустил сюда детей? Выведите их, немедленно!»  
  
— Гарри, — Невилл дёрнул его за рукав, — я тут раздумывал, как бы в такой ситуации повёл себя Супермен?  
  
— Нев, сейчас не время…  
  
— Но дело в том, что он обычно не толкает речи, он действует. И теперь я не знаю, как мне…  
  
Да, страшно тут было не одному Гарри.  
  
— Нам надо посмотреть на Гермиону. Она же всегда такая… — Гарри поднял руку со стиснутым кулаком. — Пошли, найдём её.  
  
— Мальчики? — в глазах у Гермионы не было ничего, кроме паники.  
  
После выступления, которое прошло на полном автомате, Гарри, не дожидаясь итогов, кинулся в офис. Сейчас он бы всё отдал за самый тёмный и кошмарный чулан. Он просидел бы в нём до конца жизни, потому что он всё испортил, и большего не заслуживает…  
  
— Гарри.  
  
…не хотел ничего знать о результатах, не собирался ни с кем разговаривать. Он закрылся здесь, на балконе, чтобы никогда отсюда не выйти…  
  
— Гарри.  
  
…потому что всё надо было делать, как у всех. Они просто наивные дети. А он дурак. Потому что Снейп не зря называл его бездарностью. Он не сможет сейчас повернуться и посмотреть им в глаза, он не вынесет разочарованных…  
  
— Гарри!  
  
Они улыбались.  
  
Невилл был какой-то растрёпанный, одна щека у него почему-то сильно покраснела. Девчонки держали в руках коробки с пиццей.  
  
Улыбались.  
  
— Мы… — губы отказывались шевелиться.  
  
— Мы выиграли! Народ сейчас подтянется, будем отмечать!  
  
— Но как?  
  
— Покажем ему? — тут Невилла вытолкнули вперёд. — Помнишь ту леди? Самую старую? В конце она подошла к нам и сказала, — Гермиона ущипнула красную невилловскую щёку, — конечно мы выбрали вас, дорогуша. Вы же единственные, кто разговаривал с нами человеческим языком!  
  
— Она ущипнула тебя за щёку? — Гарри ещё не мог поверить… во всё.  
  
— Хорошо хоть не за задницу, — захихикала Лаванда.  
  
— Ну нравлюсь я старушкам. Что тут такого!  
  
Спустя пару часов Гарри, оставив веселившихся, вернулся на балкон, где под светом фонаря сидела Луна. Перед ней лежала куча непонятного мусора — бумага, фольга, тряпки, стекляшки, — которую она рассортировывала по одним ей известным признакам.  
  
Гарри не знал, зачем собрался задавать такой странный вопрос, и на ответ особо не надеялся, но слишком он давно крутился в его голове:  
  
— В мой первый день здесь, ты что-то говорила про дракона и свет силы. Что ты имела в виду?  
  
Луна всё перебирала и перебирала свой мусор. Гарри уже собрался уходить.  
  
— Каждый дракон желает обладать жемчужиной. Для него она недостижимое, постоянно ускользающее, сокровище. Она необходима ему, ведь без неё он просто несчастный злой монстр.  
  
— Но ведь дракон сам по себе крутой. Сдалась ему эта тупая жемчужина. Она же ничего не делает?  
  
— Она сияет. Она самое прекрасное, что он видел в жизни.  
  
— То есть нужна она ему только, — Гарри горько усмехнулся, — за красивые глаза. Больше любить её не за что.  
  
— За внутренний свет и силу.  
  
Он уселся в гамак и долго наблюдал, как фольгу откладывают к стеклу, а бумагу к монеткам.  
  
— Я просто хочу, чтобы он знал — я рядом, — выпалил он вдруг, сам испугавшись своих слов.  
  
— Так скажи ему.  
  
— Мы с ним говорим на разных языках.  
  
Луна обернулась и посмотрела на Гарри серьёзным, чуть укоризненным взглядом:  
  
— Так используй другие средства коммуникации.  
  
— Какие?  
  
— Степлер, скотч и ножницы.  
  
***  
  
Где-то к рассвету, когда куча мусора трансформировалась в… нечто, на балкон заглянул Невилл.  
  
— Э-это ч-что за… — он недоумённо захлопал глазами.  
  
— Нам надо поставить это в палате у Снейпа. Только нельзя говорить, что это от нас.  
  
— Гарри, — аккуратно начал Невилл, — тебе не жалко человека? Он, конечно, тот ещё гад, но он всё-таки болеет.  
  
— Ладно, — в утреннем свете «нечто» действительно стало приобретать угрожающие черты, — всё равно не получится. Не понесёшь же это через всю больницу, к тому же там охрана.  
  
— Придумал! Я позвоню бабушке! Точно!  
  
Гарри, отнёсшегося к идее скептически, ждал сюрприз: через полчаса автомобиль, присланный миссис Лонгботтом, увёз «нечто», Невилла и Луну в клинику на Харли-стрит.  
  
Проводив друзей, он завалился на диван в зале. Сегодня был объявлен выходной в честь победы на конкурсе. Все разбрелись по домам, а Гарри остался. В отличие от остальных, дома его никто не ждал.  
  
Чёрные панели, скрывавшие кабинет Снейпа так и притягивали взгляд. Гарри не заходил туда с «того дня». Стоит ли сейчас? Да и зачем? Лучше он поспит. Наверное.  
  
Всё осталось на своих местах: стол, компьютер, кресло. Пустое и, должно быть, холодное. Гарри уселся в него, погладил подлокотники, потрогал стол. Ящиков в нём не было. Где Снейп хранил бумаги?  
  
Он крутанулся в кресле, несмело прикоснулся к клавиатуре.  
  
Его именем назвали вирус…  
  
Мысли лезли в голову одна за другой. Теперь, когда проблемы с фирмой решились, словно открылся какой-то шлюз, и все «что», «как» и «зачем», копившиеся в его сознании, грозились накрыть Гарри неудержимой гигантской волной.  
  
Как это смешно ни звучало, он не любил думать. Он не разбирал поступки других людей, да и свои тоже. Если только Альбус не просил поразмыслить над поведением после совершённой глупости. Как можно анализировать чувства и желания? Если хочешь что-то получить — пытайся. Хочешь сказать — скажи. Этот Снейп такой сложный… Если бы Гарри знал, что нужен ему сам по себе, не из-за долга, чувства вины, «фиксирования» (чёрт бы побрал Альбуса!), а просто потому, что понравился. Если бы знать, что Снейп всерьёз хотел Гарри, отношений с ним…  
  
Он щелкнул кнопкой мыши. Неожиданно монитор засветился, еле слышно зашумел системный блок: компьютер вышел из «режима сна».  
  
Гарри неверяще уставился на экран. Пароля не было.  
  
Развёрнутое окошко с кодом программы, над которой работал Снейп — Гарри с завистью изучал простые и элегантные решения, до которых никогда бы не дошёл сам. Он всё больше понимал, что мозги у Снейпа устроены совсем не как у обычных людей.  
  
В углу было свёрнуто ещё одно окошко. Гарри раскрыл и его, вдруг там код того самого вируса?  
  
_Функция: стабильные интимные отношения между С. Снейпом и Г. Поттером_  
  
_Если (условие1) то  
  
действие1_  
  
Ещё два месяца назад Гарри бы рассмеялся, посчитал бы это шуткой или издёвкой. Но сегодня…  
  
Перед глазами всё начало расплываться, на руку упало что-то горячее.  
  
— О, вот ты где!  
  
Он быстро закрыл лицо ладонью.  
  
— Мы всё отвезли и поставили. Он даже не проснулся. Так что всё в порядке. И ещё, — Невилл замялся, — там к тебе двое типов. Я их не пустил. Один нормальный, на учителя похож. А второй…  
  
Казалось, сердце пропустило удар.  
  
— …вылитый колумбийский наркобарон.  
  
Оттолкнув Невилла, он бросился к проходной. Издалека он уже увидел улыбавшегося Ремуса, но он был Гарри не интересен. Ему нужен был тот, второй, в белоснежном костюме, синей рубашке, загоревший до черноты, стоявший, раскинув руки. Забыв все свои обиды на крёстного, на то, что тот не принял его таким, какой он есть, Гарри кинулся в распахнутые объятья. Его тут же крепко обняли, и голос, который он не слышал три года, прошептал в самое ухо:  
  
— Как я по тебе соскучился, малыш.


	10. Северус и Гарри

Первым, что Северус увидел, проснувшись, — были цветы.  
  
Золотые и огненно-красные, они угрожающе нависали над его головой, и от каждого нового колыхания гигантских бумажных лепестков к горлу подступала волна тошноты.  
  
Был ли этот цветастый кошмар шоковой терапией, обещанной тем недалёким врачом, или чьей-то злой шуткой, Северус размышлять не стал. Он нащупал большим пальцем кнопку вызова медсестры и, нажав её, зажмурился, спасаясь от черно-жёлтых глазков-сердцевин, выглядевших особенно пугающе.  
  
Шорох открывшейся двери, звук шагов и тихий женский вскрик не заставили его открыть глаза. Он лишь поднял палец вверх и просипел: «Уберите» — пока даже слабое напряжение мышц шеи причиняло боль.  
  
Почувствовалось движение воздуха над головой, стало легче дышать. Северус начал вновь погружаться в сон, но пронзительный визг разрушил надежду на отдых.  
  
«Что за нервная женщина». Вслед за криком послышался топот: в палату вошли ещё люди.  
  
— Э-это что?  
  
— Как оно здесь оказалось?  
  
— Лучше спроси, как это прицепили? Придётся стремянку нести.  
  
— Что-то мне это напоминает. Похоже на червяка.  
  
— Да это труба из вентиляции вывалилась.  
  
— А, может, это послание… ему? Как чёрная метка от мафии.  
  
Перешёптывания разозлили Северуса. Он открыл глаза, желая посмотреть, что же всё-таки происходит, и ругательства, готовые сорваться с губ, так на них и замерли.  
  
С потолка, слегка покачиваясь на тонких нитях, свисало… нечто. Больше всего оно походило на волнообразно изогнутую гофрированную трубу от вентиляции, расширявшуюся с одного конца и сужавшуюся с другого. Из верха трубы через равные промежутки торчали клиновидные отростки, к узкому участку их количество и размер увеличивались. Широкая часть…  
  
— Нет! — как у него ещё хватило сил на крик, от которого санитар чуть не свалился со стремянки? — Оставьте!  
  
Медсестры попытались что-то возразить — Северус не стал тратить силы на слова. Ему хватило и взгляда, чтобы через несколько секунд остаться в одиночестве. Он поднялся и, пошатываясь, добрёл до свисающей с потолка конструкции.  
  
Серебристой она была из-за фольги, стекляшек, блёсток, налепленных на самую настоящую вентиляционную трубу. Снизу из неё торчали ещё четыре толстые трубки: две впереди, две сзади. Каждая из них оканчивалась пятью острыми выростами, напоминавшими крючки.  
  
Потрогав треугольник, завершавший узкую часть, Северус повернулся к широкой. Он даже не знал, с чем это можно сравнить. Затруднений в опознавании не вызывал лишь перламутровый шар, зажатый между двумя… щипцами, усеянными по внутреннему контуру маленькими зубчиками. А вот нагромождения выше…  
  
На два белых круга — донышки бумажных стаканчиков — были наклеены две китайские монетки с отверстиями посередине. Вставлялись эти круги в полусферу с двумя разветвляющимися антеннами, ещё выростами, бахромой и треугольниками…  
  
Чувствуя накатывавшую слабость, Северус схватился за стойку от капельницы. Он понял, что находилось перед ним.  
  
Это совершенно точно был вызов. Вызов зрению. Здравому смыслу. Логике. Всему.  
  
Самостоятельный поход в ванную — единственное, ради чего он позволил себе прогресс в лечении — и снова в кровать. Сегодня ему хотя бы не придётся весь день разглядывать потолок. Северус, привыкший к постоянной напряжённой работе, никогда ещё так долго не пребывал в полном бездействии. Разум, как и тело, требовал пищи. Одно обращение к охраннику, стоявшему у дверей платы, и сюда доставили бы книги, лэптоп. Но от мыслей о работе начинала болеть голова, а чем себя занять помимо неё, он не мог придумать. Не мог, до сегодняшнего утра. И пока не принесли завтрак, он вспоминал все известные ему сведения о китайских монетах, их символике, вентиляционных трубах. Благо в палате он находился один, что позволило ему, никого не стесняясь, размышлять вслух.  
  
Насчёт удобства палаты и своего одиночного пребывания в ней Северус не обольщался. Такой комфорт ему был обеспечен лишь до официального обвинения (маловероятно), новой попытки убийства (уже ближе к истине) или вечного подчинения Альбусу (что, скорее всего, его и ожидало).  
  
Он злился на Тома, на его склонность к театральности, на неспособность просто выстрелить, а не устраивать представление. Тогда сейчас не пришлось бы терпеть больницу, лечение, мучиться неизвестностью. Поэтому он не хотел выздоравливать. Зачем, если ему вновь предстояло вернуться в прошлый кошмар? По сравнению с ним, ежедневные визиты врача, талдычившего о новом методе очистки крови, которым спасли Северуса, о том, что надо подниматься и радоваться жизни, считались им досадной мелочью.  
  
За дверью послышались шаги, бубнёж охранника. Завтрак уже был, значит, пришёл врач.  
  
— Сопливчик!  
  
Северус едва удержался от желания набросить на лицо одеяло. Этого не может быть! Он ведь думал, что больше никогда не услышит этот хриплый смешок, это прозвище; не увидит этого человека. Не может быть!  
  
— Сопливчик, только не говори мне, что все эти двадцать лет твой носяра продолжал расти!  
  
Только не Блэк. Только не снова. Вот это его худший кошмар.  
  
— Сириус! А ты за эти двадцать лет мог бы и повзрослеть!  
  
Люпин? Откуда он здесь?  
  
— Здравствуй, Северус. Мы пришли справиться о твоём здоровье. Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
  
Ему не хотелось на них смотреть. Но лежать, отвернувшись, было бы глупо. Лучше ему узнать, зачем они пришли и избавиться от них поскорее. Северус на миг впился ногтями в ладонь, и лишь затем повернулся.  
  
Признать в иссушенном, выглядевшем лет на шестьдесят, старике Люпина ему удалось с трудом. Как и в тёмнокожем немолодом типе, одетом в нелепый белый костюм, узнать Блэка. Резкие морщины на загорелом лице, седина в забранных в хвост волосах, даже глаза немного выцветшие…  
  
— Люпин. Блэк, приятно осознавать, что среди кандидатов на звание самого тупого и дурно одетого кретина ты по-прежнему занимаешь первое место.  
  
— Смотри-ка, узнал! А я думал, не вспомнишь. Ты же у нас теперь такой важный, директор.  
  
Многое изменилось, но та мерзкая самодовольная ухмылочка никуда не делась. «Какие они старые… Школьные враги», — со злорадством и некоторым испугом понял он.  
  
— Мы были сегодня в твоей компании, Северус. Впечатляет.  
  
Люпин сел на стул, сложив руки на коленях, а Блэк принялся бродить по палате. Он обошёл конструкцию и остановился возле её широкой части. Северус, следивший за его перемещениями, чуть не рявкнул «Не трогай!», когда тот тыкнул пальцем в монетку.  
  
— Что вы хотели?  
  
— Мы же сказали, — Люпин вежливо улыбнулся, — зашли тебя проведать.  
  
— Ты, давай, Сопливчик, — Блэк снова ткнул пальцем в конструкцию, вызвав этим у Северуса приступ жгучей ярости, — прекращай симулировать. Поднимай свой зад с кровати. А то Гарри один всю твою контору на себе тянет.  
  
Нет, ничего не изменилось. Презрение, душащая злоба, желание наброситься на обидчика и уничтожить любым способом — всё, как и двадцать лет назад.  
  
— Блэк, если ты полагаешь…  
  
— Не надо!  
  
Люпин подскочил с места, умоляюще глядя на них двоих:  
  
— Не будем утомлять больного человека, Сириус, — он схватил Блэка за рукав и потащил к выходу, — идём.  
  
Успев скорчить презрительную гримасу в ответ на блэковский радостный оскал, Северус, убедившись, что шум в коридоре стих, устало откинулся на подушки.  
  
Как это унизительно: неспособность одержать верх над противником, собственная беспомощность; его назвали больным, а он пропустил оскорбление. Ярость клокотала в нём. К моменту, когда пришёл врач, Северус был полон ею до краёв.  
  
— Я хочу выйти отсюда! — заявил он толстощёкому вечно весёлому идиоту, по недоразумению назначенному его врачом, и по широченной отвратительно жизнерадостной улыбке понял, что его ждут тяжёлые времена. Но он должен постараться ради себя самого.  
  
***  
  
Засыпал он теперь без снотворного. Долго ворочался, злился, прокручивал в голове одну и ту же последовательность мыслей: Альбус, Том, работа, будущее. Но сегодня он любовался мерцавшей в лунном свете трубой и лениво размышлял о том, кто прислал её, что же она всё-таки символизирует? Ни одной толковой версии не приходило ему в голову, поэтому он снова вернулся к событиям сегодняшнего дня.  
  
Блэк сказал, Поттер управляет фирмой. Чем там можно управлять? Развалинами? Поттер управляет. Смешно. Поттер…  
  
Конструкция покачивалась и поблёскивала, Северус смотрел на неё и успокаивался, постепенно расслабляясь и забывая обо всём и обо всех.  
  
Вскоре еженощное разглядывание конструкции превратилось в привычку. В одну из таких ночей Северус заметил, что фольга на боках образует подобие узора. «Чешуя!» — догадка казалась абсурдной, но форма и порядок расположения пластинок, покрывавших трубу, больше всего походили на рыбью чешую.  
  
В следующую ночь от белого круга отвалилась монетка.  
  
«Глаз! Это был зрачок! — охваченный необъяснимым внутренним ликованием, он встал, включил свет и отошёл в дальний угол палаты, чтобы посмотреть на конструкцию издали. Наконец-то все эти трубки, шары, бахрома, выросты и треугольники сложились в одно целое. — Это ящер! Ящер, который держит в зубах шар!»  
  
Он чувствовал себя победившим и проигравшим одновременно. Стало ясно что это, но вот зачем? Зачем кому-то посылать ему сделанного из фольги и трубы ящера? А шар? Что он означает? Может, это в самом деле угроза от Тома?  
  
Утром, когда он пытался приклеить «зрачок» на место, в дверь тихо постучали.  
  
— Северус, — Люпин застыл на пороге, не решаясь войти, — доброе утро. Можно к тебе на минутку?  
  
— Время пошло.  
  
Он мельком взглянул на гостя: такой же потрёпанный, как и неделю назад. В руках он держал бумажный пакет.  
  
— Знаю, ты никогда не согласишься, но я хочу сказать, что мы с женой всегда будем рады тебя видеть. Приезжай, когда захочешь. Двери нашего дома в Честере всегда для тебя открыты.  
  
— В Честере? — Северус хмыкнул. Он хотел, чтобы Люпин поскорее убрался. Вступать при нём в неравный бой со скотчем, липнувшим к пальцам и ножницам, он не собирался. — Столичный воздух вреден для деревенских жителей. Размягчает мозг и вынуждает нести бред.  
  
— Я… Я хочу извиниться за несправедливое отношение к тебе и своё поведение в прошлые годы.  
  
— Проваливай, — махнул рукой в его сторону Северус.  
  
— Я тебе кое-что принёс, — послышалось шуршание бумаги, — и… — пауза была такой долгой, что скотч пришлось отложить и повернуться к Люпину, который, поймав взгляд Северуса, замямлил: — порядок и контроль, это хорошо, но мы с детьми на занятиях проходим мифы, и ты не забывай, что из хаоса родился гармоничный космос. А вот это, — он показал пальцем на ящера, — это от…  
  
— Не сметь, — процедил Северус. Измождённое лицо его гостя при этих словах побелело.  
  
— Повторю: я буду рад тебя видеть, — донеслось уже из коридора, — тебя и… Поправляйся, Северус.  
  
Итак, Люпин знал, кто прислал ящера. Легче от этого Северусу не стало, и к разгадке, которую он желал найти сам, не приблизило.  
  
Про пакет, оставленный на стуле, он вспомнил лишь к вечеру. Сначала Северус собирался выкинуть его, так и не открыв, но потом передумал, нащупав под бумагой что-то вроде толстой тетради и журнала.  
  
Популярный еженедельник о последних достижениях науки — наиглупейший выбор для чтения. Чего ещё ждать от Люпина?  
  
Журнал Северус всё же прочитал от первой до последней страницы. Всё равно заняться было нечем. Заинтересовала его — и то своей нелепостью — лишь одна статья о новых подвижках в теории хаоса. Сам бы он написал её по-другому, а ещё лично встретился бы с теми «учёными» и объяснил бы им… Всё бы им объяснил.  
  
Он с горечью подумал, что именно ради этой теории он связался с Томом, а по-настоящему не посвятил ей и дня, все силы растратив на «небольшое одолжение».  
  
Засыпая, он вновь любовался мерцающей чешуёй ящера, жалел, что ему так и не удаётся понять назначение шара и рогов.  
  
А утром у ящера отвалился хвост. Вслед за этой неприятностью, посыпались и другие.  
  
Пока Муди орал, пока Шеклболт нудно задавал одни и те же вопросы, Северус смотрел на бесхвостого ящера. Завтра он его уже не увидит. И не только из-за слов врача, сказанных извиняющимся тоном. Как будто тот жалел о своём решении отправить Северуса домой.  
  
Том победил — вот, что было главным. Воспользовался старым трюком: анонимно обрушил сеть с помощью вируса, предложил решение — новый антивирус (его должны установить на компьютерах правительства и банках сегодня), и победил. Расстановка сил сомнений не вызывала, поэтому собственное положение казалось до смешного нелепым: физически он чувствовал себя превосходно, а завтрашний день мог и не пережить.  
  
Заминка, возникшая в оформлении документов, позволившая остаться в больнице до вечера, — Северус заподозрил в ней неуклюжую попытку врача помочь ему — и разозлила, и тронула его.  
  
Переодевшись в привычный чёрный костюм, он подошёл к ящеру и провёл пальцем по шару.  
  
«Так и не догадался, для чего ты». На пальце остались блёстки. Северус безуспешно пытался стряхнуть их или смыть, но они словно вросли в кожу. Кинув последний взгляд на ящера — этой ночью у того отклеились две лапы — он вышел из палаты, где провёл полтора месяца.  
  
— Северус! Мальчик мой!  
  
Да что же это! Он и с этажа не успел спуститься, как сразу наткнулся на Альбуса! Неужели за ночь что-то изменилось?  
  
— Мы можем поговорить?  
  
— А у меня есть выбор?  
  
Альбус тяжело вздохнул.  
  
— Не смейся над пожилым человеком, Северус. Ты прекрасно знаешь, что есть. Я не знаю, как ты это провернул, но два часа назад Том спешно покинул страну. А меня настоятельно попросили не приближаться к тебе больше никогда. Если только ты сам не захочешь со мной поговорить. И я прошу у тебя разрешения.  
  
Северус разглядывал Альбуса, выискивая признаки безумства уже не во внешнем виде, а в выражении лица, но старик не издевался и не врал ему.  
  
Похоже, у него в самом деле был выбор.  
  
***  
Наобнимавшись с крёстным, Гарри протянул руку Люпину. Тот крепко сжал его ладонь:  
  
— Меня обеспокоил наш разговор, и я решил найти Сириуса.  
  
— А я решил сразу же приехать, — крёстный кивнул в сторону офиса, — Сопливчик там?  
  
— Кто?  
  
— Снейп.  
  
Гарри удивлённо посмотрел на ухмыляющегося Сириуса, на укоризненно качающего головой Люпина. Радость от их появления немного утихла, но всё же они оставались единственными людьми, кому он мог довериться и попросить совета. Вздохнув, он приглашающее махнул рукой.  
  
— Его нет. Идёмте, покажу вам офис и расскажу, что происходит.  
  
Короткая экскурсия по офису сопровождалась смешками, восхищённым аханьем, хмыканьем: «Вот Сопливчик устроился!» и другими подобными комментариями. На третьем «сопливчике» Гарри не выдержал:  
  
— Чёрт! Сириус, не называй его так!  
  
Оставив Люпина любоваться видом с балкона, Гарри отвёл крёстного на маленькую кухню. Стараясь не встречаться с ним взглядом, он включил чайник и потянулся за чашками. Плечо вдруг сжали, и Сириус повернул его к себе.  
  
— Гарри, прости меня за тот раз, — никогда ещё у крёстного не было настолько умоляющего взгляда, — я не должен был кричать на тебя, застав с тем мальчишкой, и вести себя как последний подонок. Просто то, что я увидел, меня слишком шокировало.  
  
Скандал, которым завершился год совместной жизни с крёстным, Гарри помнил до сих пор. Правда, уже не злился и не обижался.  
  
— Всё нормально. Забудь. Ты сам как? — он прикоснулся к белому пиджаку. На «колумбийского наркобарона» крёстный не тянул, но на жителя Латинской Америки походил вполне. — Чем занимаешься?  
  
— Так. Разным, — Сириус потрепал его по волосам, — завтраком накормишь?  
  
Пока его гости пили чай, Гарри рассказывал всю правду о событиях прошедших двух месяцев, умалчивая лишь о нестабильных интимных отношениях со Снейпом. По мере рассказа лицо Ремуса вытягивалось, лицо Сириуса мрачнело.  
  
— Я не могу поверить, — выдохнул Люпин, — это не может происходить в нашей стране. И Питер… Устроить такое из-за фотографий?!  
  
— Да какие фотографии, — Сириус рывком поднялся и прошёлся по кухне, — сведения. Этому гадёнышу нужны были сведения для продажи. Это он сдал нас тогда. А ещё слезами заливался на похоронах. Надо было придушить его прямо там.  
  
— Что ты… Погоди, — Ремус отставил чашку и внимательно посмотрел на Сириуса, — ты же находился в тюрьме в то время. Откуда ты можешь знать?  
  
Сириус вдруг как-то сжался. Он сел и спрятал лицо в ладонях.  
  
— Я был там, — глухо произнёс он после долгого молчания, — был.  
  
Никто не решался нарушить тишину словом или движением. Гарри хотелось спросить о коде и о родителях, но он молчал, чувствуя, что крёстному нужно время.  
  
— Когда твои родители поженились, мы немного отдалились друг от друга. У них была своя жизнь, у меня… Рем тебе уже говорил о прослушке и нашем аресте. Теперь я понял, что всё устроил крысёныш Петтигрю.  
  
— Но почему Снейпа отпустили, а тебя нет?!  
  
— Подозреваю, потому, что при задержании он не бил полицейского. Тише, Рем. Дело не только в этом. Я знал, что носатый меня не выдаст. Думал, посижу недолго. Всё равно у них ничего на меня не было. Помню, Дамблдор приходил. Призывал покаяться, подумать о будущем. Я его отправил по известному адресу. Но потом мне сообщили, что твои родители погибли… Я должен был убедиться сам, попрощаться с ними. И я сбежал…  
  
— Что-о?!  
  
— Я приходил на похороны. Видел тебя. Потом пил, шлялся где-то, ломился к С… Снейпу, а тот вышел с каменной рожей: «Кто умер? Ничего не знаю». Получается, он не издевался, просто тронулся головой.  
  
— Это называется «фуговая амнезия», — сдавленно прошептал Ремус.  
  
— Там меня и забрали. Я ощущал себя раздавленным, выпотрошенным. Мне было на всё наплевать. Поэтому когда спустя несколько лет мне предложили сделку — не Дамблдор и не Риддл — я согласился. Отдал всё, что имел и вскоре вышел на свободу, заниматься тем, чем занимаюсь сейчас.  
  
— О-ох, — Люпин за эти минуты словно постарел ещё больше.  
  
— А код? — подал голос Гарри.  
  
— Мне ничего об этом не известно. Думаю, как и тебе? — крёстный вопросительно взглянул на Ремуса. — Мне вообще эта история кажется странной, выдуманной. Я наведу справки. Но пока… Рем, ты не хочешь проведать нашего старого друга?  
  
— Зачем вам…  
  
— Мы сходим, Гарри, а Сириус будет вести себя прилично. Да?  
  
Крёстный при этом состроил такую гримасу, что Гарри захотелось запереть дверь.  
  
За те часы, что Сириус и Ремус отсутствовали, Гарри совсем извёлся. Он слонялся по офису, пытался поесть, даже включил компьютер, намереваясь поработать, но в итоге уселся возле проходной, прислушиваясь к голосам, доносящимся из коридора.  
  
— Гарри!  
  
«Наконец-то!»  
  
— Как он?  
  
— Паршиво! — Сириус почему-то выглядел ужасно довольным.  
  
— Он болен, — закатил глаза Ремус, — удивительно, но Северус совсем не изменился за эти годы. Только черты лица немного огрубели. Выглядит, как и двадцать лет назад.  
  
— Это точно, я как его рожу носатую увидел — сам помолодел.  
  
Гарри поморщился. Оставалось лишь догадываться, как воспринял встречу Снейп. Расспрашивать подробнее он не стал, опасаясь вызвать подозрения, но один беспокоивший вопрос всё же задал:  
  
— А там, в палате, висело что-нибудь? Были цветы? И дракон? Серебристый такой.  
  
— Цветов я не видел, но с потолка что-то свисало. Так это был дракон? Никогда бы не подумал. Санитары шептались между собой, что это ему знак от мафии.  
  
— Нет, это… — Гарри почувствовал, как к щекам приливает волна жара. — Это не мафия. Это я… Мы… Это от нас. Неважно.  
  
— Хватит уже о Снейпе. Гарри, мы бы хотели остаться с тобой на несколько дней. Разрешишь?  
  
Взяв обещание с крёстного и Ремуса не говорить ни с кем о Снейпе, Гарри разрешил, и в конце недели даже радовался их присутствию в офисе. Во-первых, вернулись все девушки. Конечно, большинство вертелось возле Сириуса, но всё же работать стало легче. Вслед за ними подтянулись и парни. Во-вторых, Ремус, умудрившись ни разу не повысить голос, установил среди двадцати человек идеальную дисциплину, и Гарри больше не следил за тем, кто во сколько пришёл и был ли на работе.  
  
Проблемы фирмы отошли на задний план, выставив на первый другую: идти к Снейпу в больницу или нет?  
  
— Гарри, прости, я не хочу лезть в твою жизнь, но ты так беспокоишься о нём, что я не могу не спросить: он тебе нравится?  
  
Люпин пытливо вглядывался в его лицо. Гарри занервничал. Он хотел попросить совета у Ремуса каким-нибудь более хитрым способом, но так ничего и не придумал, и, похоже, выдал себя. Хорошо, что они остались этим вечером одни. Можно было не шептаться, притягивая к себе любопытные взгляды.  
  
— Вы против?  
  
— Я шокирован. Я против, но разве ты прислушаешься к моему мнению? Только не говори мне, — тот потрясённо приоткрыл рот, — что у вас это взаимно?  
  
— Нет, — усмехнулся Гарри, — я для него Мандельбаг, элемент хаоса, ошибка, которую он ненавидит и боится больше всего в жизни. Вы же сами говорили, что он неспособен на чувства.  
  
— Забудь о моих словах. И лучше не ходи. Пусть я ошибался в нём, как в человеке, но в одном я уверен: он не простит увидевшего его слабым.  
  
Следующим вечером Гарри, избавленный от необходимости сидеть в офисе допоздна, лежал дома на диване и читал книгу по теории хаоса. Он надеялся с её помощью лучше понять Снейпа. Но страницы перелистывались всё реже: книга его утомила и разозлила. Такая математика оказалась для него слишком сложной. «Как и криптография», — огорчился он, вспомнив о коде. Процесс мысленного самоистязания прервал стук в дверь: вернулся Сириус. Открыв холодильник и достав банку пива, он плюхнулся рядом с Гарри на диван.  
  
— Мне кажется, этот код существует только в воображении Дамблдора. Я не нашёл никаких доказательств его существования. Твои родители ничего не прятали. Я бы узнал.  
  
— А тот блокнот?  
  
— Это записная книжка твоей матери. Она сейчас у Дамблдора, но у меня получилось её посмотреть: телефоны, списки покупок, расписание автобусов. Ничего интересного. Я не могу представить человека, который бы хранил такие сведения двадцать лет. Послушай, — Сириус придвинулся к нему, — мне пора возвращаться, и я хочу, чтобы ты поехал со мной.  
  
— Я не могу так всё оставить: фирму, Снейпа, — Гарри глубоко вздохнул, собираясь с духом, а затем умоляюще посмотрел на крёстного, — помоги ему. Пожалуйста.  
  
Сириус откинулся на спинку дивана и закрыл глаза.  
  
— Он меня за такую помощь не поблагодарит, — произнёс он, наконец, — освободиться от двух хозяев, перейдя к третьим — такой судьбы я даже Сопливчику не пожелаю. Мне дали всё, Гарри: деньги, дело, но я не свободен, я на привязи. Выпутается сам. Не в первый раз.  
  
— И ты хочешь, чтобы я поехал с тобой? Чем ты занимаешься?  
  
— Скажу, если согласишься. Тебя я уберегу. Устрою на первое время в какую-нибудь крутую фирму. На твой выбор. Куда захочешь. А потом перетяну к себе безопасным способом.  
  
— Прости, — Гарри было больно снова разочаровывать крёстного, — я должен остаться и убедиться, что с фирмой и Снейпом всё в порядке.  
  
— Дался тебе этот слизняк! Гарри, я не понимаю, для тебя весь мир открыт, а ты отказываешься из-за этого…  
  
— Прости.  
  
Они долго молчали.  
  
— Пока ты не лезешь к Риддлу и Дамблдору, ты в безопасности. Пообещай мне не искать этот код.  
  
— Прости.  
  
Гарри ждал вспышки гнева, но Сириус лишь усмехнулся:  
  
— Ты весь в него. И в неё.  
  
Подтверждением, что крёстный не обиделся и не разочаровался, стал «подарок», который Гарри обнаружил утром на столе.  
  
«Малыш, — начиналась короткая записка, — это мой запоздалый подарок на твоё совершеннолетие: ай-пи адреса и коды доступа к моим личным серверам в Малайзии и на Филиппинах. Используй, когда захочешь „развлечься”».  
  
Как применить подарок Гарри придумал сразу, и если у него были какие-то сомнения, то их развеял Люпин, заглянувший в офис попрощаться.  
  
— Учебный год начинается, надо готовиться. Я зайду перед отъездом к Северусу.  
  
— Передадите ему? — Гарри протянул Ремусу свёрток. — Это журнал. Научный. Я купил. Только не говорите, что от меня.  
  
— Гарри, — Люпин похлопал его по плечу, — не стоит так переживать. Я уверен, вся эта история — сплошное недоразумение. Мы живём в цивилизованной стране. Положись на наши законы. Всё будет хорошо.  
  
Полагаться на законы, Гарри, вспомнив свои недавние «приключения», категорически отказался.  
  
«Вирус, так вирус, — он перечитал записку крёстного, — хаос, так хаос».  
  
***  
  
Ему не хотелось никого вовлекать в свою авантюру, но справиться одному вряд ли бы удалось. И для начала Гарри решил выяснить, имеют ли отношение инженеры Лонгботтомы, упоминавшиеся в тех газетных статьях, к Невиллу Лонгботтому.  
  
— Это мои родители, — Невилл задумчиво посмотрел на него, — что ты хочешь сделать?  
  
— Хочу, чтобы Риддл убрался отсюда, чтобы потерял всю свою власть, не мог ни на кого влиять.  
  
— А как ты хочешь это сделать?  
  
Пока Гарри рассказывал, лицо Невилла бледнело, зеленело, краснело; глаза округлялись всё больше. «Не согласится», — Гарри, наблюдая за этими переменами, совсем расстроился, поэтому спросил, без особой надежды:  
  
— Пойдёшь со мной?  
  
Руки, державшие ксерокопии статей, слегка подрагивали.  
  
— Она до сих пор их ждёт. Представляешь? Бабушка. Родителей. Я-то знаю, что никогда их не увижу. Не могут же люди пропасть на двадцать лет и неожиданно вернуться? В детстве, когда мы гуляли, она всегда держала меня за руку. Иногда мы за кем-то быстро шли, обгоняли, потом она говорила: «простите, я ошиблась» и мы отправлялись домой. Я только лет в десять начал понимать, что всё это значило. Конечно, я с тобой, — Невилл грустно улыбнулся, — а как же иначе.  
  
— Нев, спасибо! Я…  
  
— Постой, — прервали его восторги, — идея с вирусом хороша и выполнима. У нас есть ресурсы — твои, место: школьный компьютерный клуб возле моего дома. Я им помогаю, а взамен они разрешают оставаться на ночь. Но этого мало. Мы с тобой, ты прости, но, даже несмотря на нашу затею, мы хорошие парни. А тут нужна дерзость, нужен шутник, человек, которому обдурить кого-то — милое дело. И чтоб он работал в телефонной компании.  
  
— Например, в «Зонко Электроникс»?  
  
— Было бы идеально.  
  
— У меня есть такой человек, — Гарри впервые по-настоящему ощутил, что всё может получиться, — вернее, два человека.  
  
***  
  
— Я работаю в полиции, — Рон понизил голос и почти толкнул плечом шедшую рядом высокую тёмнокожую девушку, — расследую преступления. Особый отдел. Ну, понимаешь. Секретность.  
  
Гарри, следовавший за парочкой от метро к дому, ухмыльнулся. Рон снова забыл о простом правиле: если клеишь девчонку, сначала убедись, что твоих братьев нет рядом. И уж точно не делай этого возле дома, потому что…  
  
— Тсс! — его обогнали с двух сторон, дважды подмигнули и дважды показали язык.  
  
— Да-а. Констебль Уизли, — Фред приобнял Рона за шею, — расследует только особо важные дела.  
  
— Ты наверняка читала в газетах, — обратился Джордж к девушке, — эти жуткие преступления гремели на всю страну. Как там было, братец? Припоминаешь?  
  
— Как же, конечно. «Дело о собачьих экскрементах». Преступление широчайшего масштаба. Ты ведь заставил того вероломного негодяя убрать за своей болонкой, Ронни? Подлец пытался от тебя сбежать, и ты чуть не вляпался в… улики.  
  
— А дело о просроченном парковочном талоне? М-м. Страшно подумать, насколько опасен был тот тип. Оплатил всего час, а машину оставил на два. Но Британия может спать спокойно: констебль Уизли выписал ему штраф! Страна спасена!  
  
— Вы забавные, — заулыбалась девушка.  
  
— Мы такие, — Джордж сжал руки Рона и вместе с Фредом они потащили того к подъезду, — эй, — крикнули они удаляющейся красотке, — у секретных агентов нет мобильников! Констебль Уизли выходит на связь по рации. Позывной: «Мышка Ронни»!  
  
— Козлы! — Рон вырвался, пихнул Фреда локтём в живот и бросился к двери. Гарри даже издалека видел, как сильно пылают уши друга.  
  
— Вот она братская благодарность, — «горестно» вздохнули близнецы, — мы же сэкономили ему кучу времени и денег, а он…  
  
— Парни!  
  
«Что предложишь? Чем развлечёшь?» — читал Гарри в их глазах. Пока он мог предложить лишь одно:  
  
— Есть разговор.  
  
***  
  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы мы подняли на уши Центр правительственной связи, Министерство информационной безопасности, короче, всю страну за просто так? За бесплатно?  
  
— Что ты, Фордж. Гарри заботится о нашем будущем так, как наши родители не заботились. Нам лет двадцать не надо будет думать о еде, одежде, развлечениях. Мы проведём их в обществе разносторонних личностей, попробуем уникальные напитки типа «сыворотки правды»…  
  
— То есть вы не в деле?  
  
— Шутишь?  
  
На секунду Гарри показалось, что близнецы кинутся к нему обниматься. Их глаза буквально сияли от восторга.  
  
— Единственное полезное, что наш брат сделал в своей жизни — познакомился с тобой!  
  
***  
  
— Гарри, ты уверен?  
  
Невилл щёлкнул выключателем. Ряд длинных ламп осветил школьную доску, парты, стулья и плакаты: «Правила поведения в компьютерном классе», «В одном килобайте 1024 байта», «Не садись за компьютер без разрешения учителя».  
  
— Посмотри сюда, брат! — Фред встал в центре компьютерного класса. — Днём это место служит колыбелью знаний, а мы превратим его в ночную обитель зла.  
  
— В чёрного спрута, тянущего свои щупальца к беззащитным, ну ладно, чертовски хорошо защищённым невинным серверам…  
  
— Уверен, — Гарри понял, что Невилл спрашивает именно о близнецах, а не о деле, — они именно те, кто нам нужны. Осталось лишь собрать информацию для первого шага.  
  
За довольно короткий срок они узнали, что Риддл участвует в создании нового антивируса, выпуск которого состоится в ближайшие дни; что серверы компании, работавшей над программой, защищены сильнее некуда; что вся электронная почта этой же компании проверяется, а сотрудникам строжайше запрещено открывать вложения в письмах.  
  
Но близнецы напирали на «человеческий фактор», на существование «слабого звена», «олуха, который все равно откроет файл, несмотря на запрет». И следующим вечером они заявились в класс жутко довольные, держа в руках белый парик.  
  
— Слава придумавшему телефонные опросы! Слава болванам, которые на них отвечают!  
  
— Вы о чём? — с опаской покосились на них Гарри и Невилл.  
  
— Мы нашли его! — Фред торжественно потряс париком. — Нашего мистера Бургера. Системного аналитика отдела по борьбе с вирусами. Сорокадвухлетнего холостяка, живущего с матерью. Втайне от неё поедающего гамбургеры и жареную картошку, часто ночующего на работе, мечтающего похудеть и встретить блондинку своей мечты, похожую на Ханну Баббот!  
  
— Аббот, — прошептал Невилл, стремительно краснея, — мисс Февраль и Июль журнала Мейфер.  
  
— О-о, — близнецы с интересом оглядели Невилла, — родственные души?  
  
Гарри никогда бы не подумал, что безумная затея со «слабым звеном» может оказаться удачной, но Фред и Джордж бодро стучали по клавишам, «флиртуя» через мессенджер с мистером Бургером, временами подзывая на помощь Невилла. Тот даже отдал им своё сокровище — цифровую фотокамеру, потому что отсылать картинку из журнала он запретил. «Блондинку мечты» пришлось изображать Фреду.  
  
Пока мистер Бургер обретал своё временное счастье, Гарри размышлял, как победить Риддла.  
  
— Выиграет тот, у кого будет больше власти. Наш вирус не просто должен уничтожить данные, внести хаос и панику. Он должен стать главным, самым старшим, получить права администратора, — говорил он Невиллу.  
  
По сути это ничем не отличалось от работы для «ЭС-ЭЛ-ЭН». То же программирование, требовавшее немного большей изобретательности и усилий, приносившее меньше удовольствия. «Просто инструмент в руках человека, — вспомнил Гарри, — полностью зависит от его моральных качеств». Невилл назвал их «хорошими парнями», но то, что они собирались сделать, с этим определением никак не вязалось.  
  
— Вам надо было как-нибудь назвать вашего первенца. Нельзя отпускать безымянного ребёнка в большой мир.  
  
— Журналисты назовут, — глаза у Гарри закрывались от усталости. Пусть днём на работе он самым наглым образом спал, напряжение всё равно было слишком сильным. Их детище наконец-то отправилось гулять по сети, точкой исхода избрав компьютер мистера Бургера, которому, впрочем, вреда не причинил. Пока. Вирус собрал электронные адреса клиентов Риддла и отправился к ним, чтобы уже там оставить своё бесчисленное потомство.  
  
Они собирались ограничиться банками, Министерством, Центром связи, а получилось…  
  
— По предварительным подсчётам заражению подверглось более пяти миллионов компьютеров по всему миру. Ущерб, нанесённый нашей стране, оценивают примерно в четыреста миллионов фунтов стерлингов. Напомним, что сегодня утром вирус «Большой Босс» атаковал компьютеры крупнейших банков, полностью остановив их работу. Вирусу, непохожему по действию ни на один из предыдущих, хватило двадцати минут для распространения по всему миру. В связи со сложившейся обстановкой, с обращением к создателям вируса выступил признанный эксперт по компьютерной безопасности Том Марволо Риддл.  
  
— П-пять м-миллионов, д-д-двадцать м-минут, — Невилла трясло. Он уже расплескал полстакана кофе себе на футболку.  
  
— Тихо, — одёрнул его Гарри.  
  
Они стояли в офисном кафе на первом этаже и, задрав головы к телевизору под потолком, смотрели утренние новости.  
  
На экране появилось изображение тёмноволосого пожилого мужчины — элегантного и представительного.  
  
— Я обращаюсь к создателям вируса, к молодым людям, а вы, безусловно, молоды. Ибо только молодости свойственна безответственность и пренебрежение к чужому труду. Сейчас вы упиваетесь ощущением величия, власти, вседозволенности…   
  
Гарри прислушивался к себе, пытаясь понять, чувствует ли он триумф или упоение от совершённого. Но кроме усталости и эмоционального отупения, не ощущал ничего. Позеленевшее лицо Невилла намекало, что и выпитый кофе скоро окажется на футболке.  
  
— …но получить, не значит удержать, — продолжал Риддл, — всегда найдётся кто-то сильнее, умнее, изобретательнее. Я оценил вашу попытку привлечь к себе внимание, и то, что вы разрушили, я восстановлю. Оборудование моей компании не пострадало. Антивирус, созданный под моим личным контролем, будет установлен на компьютерах банков и правительства сегодня же. Конечно же вас поймают. Это вопрос одного-двух дней. Но я предлагаю вам сдаться самим. Подумайте, не лучше ли прийти гордо, на своих ногах, а не быть приволочёнными с заломленными руками, с мешком на голове. Сдавайтесь. Повторю, я оценил вашу попытку. И, возможно, я помогу смягчить ваше наказание, несмотря на то, что с этого года хакеры приравниваются к террористам. Подумайте, что будет с вашими семьями. На какой позор вы обрекаете их…  
  
Каждое слово, сказанное глубоким гипнотическим голосом Риддла, звучало весомо. Чувствовалось, что этот человек имел право на столь громкие заявления. Но только он не знал, что Гарри и Невилл уже вдоволь похозяйничали на серверах «непострадавшей» компании.  
  
«Сегодня всё и решится. Жаль, что мы не встретимся лично, мистер Риддл». Гарри аккуратно забрал стакан из трясущихся рук Невилла, и потянул своего друга-соучастника к выходу.  
  
Детей из школьного компьютерного клуба сегодня пригласили на экскурсию в «ЭС-ЭЛ-ЭН». Для финального шага помещение и компьютеры класса требовались на целый день. Вдвоём, без близнецов и их комментариев, работалось быстрее.  
  
Антивирус Риддла, снабжённый небольшим авторским дополнением от Гарри и Невилла, отправился в пункты назначения. Оставалось лишь ждать новостей.  
  
— Он сказал, что я прекрасна! — заорал Фред с порога. — Умолял о свидании!  
  
— Братец, это уже попахивает извращением. Что, Гарри? Сегодня грабим банки?  
  
— Никого мы не грабим! — взвился Невилл.  
  
Предстояло ещё одно очень неприятное дело, из-за которого Гарри окончательно почувствовал себя мерзавцем. Проникнуть в базу управления школой, в счета и бухгалтерию, оказалось сущим пустяком. Отправляя Дамблдору факс, полный угроз и предупреждений, с требованием отстать от Снейпа, Гарри надеялся, что школа для Альбуса всё ещё дороже власти.  
  
Относительно Риддла, они боялись, что если в прессе история не появится, им придётся связываться с прослушкой или придумывать какую-либо новую гадость. Но следующим вечером Гарри с удивлением понял, что переоценил влияние Риддла: новостная лента буквально взорвалась сообщениями о нём.  
  
— Шокирующие открытия совершили сегодня службы безопасности пяти крупнейших банков страны. В одно и то же время со счетов их клиентов были совершенны переводы небольших сумм. Все деньги поступили на заграничный счёт, который, как выяснилось, принадлежит мистеру Риддлу, эксперту по компьютерной безопасности, советнику Министерства. Позже один из программистов обнаружил, что перевод осуществился при помощи антивируса, установленного вчера на компьютеры банков. В коде программы была заложена функция ежемесячного перевода сумм на счёт мистера Риддла. Сам эксперт сначала отрицал свою причастность к случившемуся. После обыска и проверки оборудования его фирмы отделом информационной безопасности Скотланд-Ярда, показавшего, что вирус «Большой Босс» зародился не на Филиппинах, как полагали ранее, а именно здесь, он отказался от комментариев. В настоящий момент связаться с ним невозможно.  
  
— Поступило срочное сообщение, что мистер Риддл покинул страну. Зафиксирован вылет его частного самолёта в направлении Южной Америки.  
  
Новость о сбежавшем эксперте, которого уже, не стесняясь, называли «мошенником», крутили каждый час. Поздним вечером Гарри, Невилл и близнецы слушали её уже в многолюдном и шумном помещении бара.  
  
— Поверить не могу, что мы это сделали, — Невилл залпом выпил свой виски, — но больше… никогда!  
  
— Это точно, — наполненный стакан в сжатых ладонях Гарри был совсем тёплым.  
  
Фред, смеявшийся над очередной шуткой Джорджа, вдруг побелел.  
  
— Бра-а-а-т! — завыл он во весь голос.  
  
— Что?!  
  
— Мистер Бургер! Свидание!  
  
Не на шутку перепугавшийся Джордж, обалдело уставился на брата.  
  
— Ты хочешь пойти к нему? Серьёзно?  
  
— Ты только подумай! Он сидит там, в бургерной, несчастный и одинокий, ест четвёртую порцию жареной картошки! Мы в ответе за тех, кого приручили! Идём скорее!  
  
Глядя на удаляющиеся одинаковые фигуры в клетчатых рубашках и джинсах, Гарри подумал, что близнецы, скорее всего, бросят работу в телефонной компании. Сколько денег они положили себе в карман, и какие секреты прихватили, оставалось лишь догадываться.  
  
Невилл ушёл через час: не хотел волновать бабушку, а Гарри решил отметить начало и завершение хакерской карьеры ударной дозой алкоголя.  
  
Он не помнил, как добрался домой. Очнулся он на полу в прихожей, в обнимку с телефоном. Неужели собирался кому-то звонить? Голова раскалывалась, тело ломило. Решив на работу сегодня не ходить, Гарри позвонил в приёмную.  
  
— Ты только завтра появись, — за голосом Гермионы слышался привычный офисный гул, — а то послезавтра Снейп возвращается.  
  
Повесив трубку, Гарри ещё долго прижимал к себе телефон.  
  
— Всё, — сказал он в пустоту, — агент Поттер, ваша миссия выполнена. Теперь вы официально никому не нужны и можете катиться на все четыре стороны света.


	11. Северус и Гарри

— Проходи, проходи, — Альбус открыл перед ним дверь своей палаты.  
  
Сделав шаг вперёд, Северус остановился: в кресле сидел Аластор Муди. Завидев его, тот побагровел, подскочил и заорал, потрясая в воздухе кулаком:  
  
— Карандашом писали! На бумаге! Картотека была, а не эта чепуха электронная!  
  
— Ещё скажи: пером на пергаменте. Аластор, не нервничай. Сходи к девочкам, выпей капелек.  
  
Северус посторонился, пропуская в коридор Муди, почему-то одетого в больничную пижаму.  
  
— Технологии, мать вашу! — рявкнул он напоследок.  
  
— Не обращай внимания. У нас у всех нервы расшалились, — Альбус повернулся к Северусу, — что же ты, присаживайся.  
  
Молчать и слушать — два действия, неоднократно помогавших ему выбираться из любой непонятной ситуации. Альбус тем временем продолжал:  
  
— Вижу, ты вошёл во вкус, и даже привлёк соучастников. Не ожидал от тебя. Конечно, я рад, что Том сбежал, поджав хвост. С другой стороны, он мог бы и побороться. Хотя после Годрика, второго провала ему бы не простили. И так на него потратили слишком много денег... Но оставим Тома. За что же ты так ненавидишь меня, мой мальчик? Блокировать сайт школы, закрывать счета, посылать мне факс с угрозами… Это совсем не твой почерк, Северус. Кто-то из твоих работников? Мне кажется, твой сообщник молод. Во всём вчерашнем безумии чувствовалось безрассудство, глупая отвага, юношеская дерзость. Юношеская…  
  
Альбус вдруг замолчал. Губы его задрожали, а во взгляде полыхнули боль и обида.  
  
— На допросе Питер сказал, что ты и Гарри — любовники.  
  
Сейчас Северус не отказался бы от ненавидимой им раньше чашки чая, но ему впервые её не предложили.  
  
— Петтигрю много чего болтает, другой вопрос — зачем вы его слушали? Хотели разжиться секретами Тома?  
  
— Не уходи от темы, Северус. Я понимаю, инициатор не ты, а Гарри, и хочу тебя предупредить: мальчик подслушал наш с тобой разговор в ресторане и неверно его истолковал. Скорее всего, он разозлился и захотел тебе отомстить — ты же помнишь, как нелестно отзывался о нём и его отце? Я беспокоюсь о тебе, Северус, о твоём сердце. В мире Гарри, в нашем с ним мире, нет места длительным связям и глубоким чувствам. У современного молодого человека большой выбор партнёров. Я боюсь…  
  
— Альбус! — Северус поморщился. — Мне нет никакого дела до Поттера. А теперь и до вас с Томом.  
  
— Как скажешь, мой мальчик. Просто я опасаюсь и за Гарри тоже. Когда он получит код…  
  
— Какой код? — не выдержал Северус. — Какой посредник? С чего вы это взяли? — добавил он уже мягче.  
  
— С чего? — Альбус поднялся. — Я скажу тебе «с чего». Факсы.  
  
«Факсы?»  
  
— Не такие угрожающие, как отправили мне ты и Гарри.  
  
«Я и Поттер?»  
  
— Ежегодно с октября того года, как Гарри пришёл в школу, мой секретарь получает факс. Каждый год эта журналистка Скитер пишет разоблачительную статью именно о том человеке, чьё имя значится в моём факсе! Каждый год в ноябре, кто-то из высших чинов вылетает из своего кресла и лишается всего! Вот, — на стол перед Северусом положили тонкий листок бумаги, — прочти сам.  
  
  
  
[Октябрь-30-1999 18:53] Страница 1 из 1  
  
Отправитель: 20ХХХХ  
  
  
  
Приветствую, господа.  
  
Безопасность Поттеров в обмен на вашу. Сделка, достойная внимания, не так ли?  
  
За нарушение условий — наказание.  
  
Доказательство серьёзности намерений:  
  
Корнелиус Фадж  
  
Зашифрованный список ваших грехов находится у хранителя, и перейдёт по наследству к младшему из Поттеров.  
  
Забвение — путь к спокойствию для всех.  
  
  
  
«Успокойся, ты делал это не раз», — Северус выровнял дыхание и сердечный ритм. Бесполезно злиться на человека, погибшего двадцать лет назад. Поттер придумал хотя бы такой глупый способ спасти Лили, в то время как он не додумался ни одного.  
  
— Вот что интересно, — словно издалека услышал он голос Альбуса, — как я понял, имена выбирались случайно, потому что иногда всплывала грязная история об ушедшем в отставку или умершем человеке. Возможно, человек, отправляющий факсы, не разбирается в политике. Конечно, мы отследили факс. Телефонный номер принадлежит городской больнице в районе Клепхэма. Мы посылали туда своих людей, но так ничего и не нашли.  
  
«Не разбирается. Он ни в чём не разбирается. Выборка случайная. Как же всё просто. Достаточно вспомнить, где работал Поттер в последний год».  
  
— Кстати, я забрал записную книжку Лили.  
  
Зная, что Альбус следит за малейшими изменениями его лица, он мельком взглянул на красную обложку. Ему не нужно просматривать книжку снова. Он помнит её содержимое наизусть. Вздохнув, сложив листок пополам, Северус протянул его своему бывшему учителю. Снисходительная жалость — единственное, что получит от него Альбус.  
  
— Повторю: мне нет дела ни до кого из вас, так же как и до этой глупой шутки. Прощайте, Альбус. Мне нужно восстанавливать фирму. Если там есть что восстанавливать.  
  
Книжка так и осталась в протянутой дрожащей руке.  
  
— Молодость ветренна, мой мальчик, — доля жалости досталась и Северусу, — не верь ей, не верь.  
  
***  
  
Покинув больницу, Северус не стал брать такси. Слабости он не чувствовал, и впервые за долгие годы решил прогуляться по городу пешком. Он шёл вперед, без особой цели, машинально останавливаясь вместе с людьми на перекрёстках. Размышляя.  
  
Если у него с Блэком была «база», то что-то подобное имели и Поттер с Лили. Причём в этом месте двадцать лет не отключали электричество.  
  
Он пролистывал в памяти страницы записной книжки: телефоны — нет, слишком просто; список покупок — тоже нет, Лили бы не стала шифровать пароль; расписание автобусов…  
  
Перечёркнутый круг — эмблема автобусной остановки — виднелся в нескольких метрах. Северус подошёл к расписанию. Дом — университет — редакция газеты. Повседневная жизнь в трёх автобусных маршрутах. В трёх… Он отыскал в списке последний, помнившийся ему номер. На этом автобусе от университета до городской больницы, можно было доехать за полчаса. А от Сити, где подрабатывал Поттер, путь на машине занимал пятнадцать минут.  
  
Вот и вся загадка. Оставалось лишь выждать несколько дней, пока Альбус успокоится и перестанет следить за ним, а там съездить в район больницы, чтобы покончить с этим затянувшимся на годы недоразумением.  
  
Северус махнул рукой, подзывая такси. Одновременно с ним жест повторил и высокий темноволосый парень в чёрном костюме и очках.  
  
«Поттер? — Сердце зачастило, ладони вспотели. — Нет». Бросившись к машине, как утопающий к спасательному кругу, он быстро назвал адрес и откинулся на спинку сиденья. Скоро он приедет домой, где не был месяц.  
  
Долгая дорога позволила ему подумать ещё об одной загадке, связанной с факсами.  
  
«Почему Альбус стал получать их только одиннадцать лет спустя? Чем вызван этот перерыв? Или никакого перерыва не было?» Достав из кармана серебристый Сименс, он набрал номер приёмной Хога.  
  
— Добрый день, мисс Фоукс, — ответил Северус на приветствие секретаря Альбуса, — простите меня за столь странный вопрос, но не могли бы вы сказать мне, в каком году вы сменили на должности секретаря свою мать?  
  
Выслушав ответ, он довольно ухмыльнулся. Теперь нужно лишь узнать, в каком году начался взлёт карьеры журналистки Скитер.  
  
Водитель вдруг резко затормозил: прямо перед такси дорогу перебегал ещё один высокий темноволосый парень в костюме. У Северуса вновь случился приступ тахикардии.  
  
Рассказывать ли о своём открытии Поттеру? С одной стороны, он имеет право знать, но с другой… Северус надеялся, что не только говорить, но и видеть Поттера ему больше не придётся.  
  
***  
  
Дом встретил его умиротворяющей тишиной и ласкающей взгляд пустотой. Только вот засыпая, Северус с сожалением подумал, что зря не забрал к себе ящера: этой ночью ему не хватало блеска и мерцания серебристой чешуи.  
  
Утром он проснулся совершенно мокрый, с испачканным спермой бельём, от не то кошмара, не то эротического сна. Ещё и с участием Поттера. К тому же он ощутил странную потребность выйти ненадолго в город. Себе он объяснил это… желанием что-нибудь съесть.  
  
Расплачиваясь с торговцем на улице за еду, с непроизносимым азиатским названием, Северус вместе с деньгами случайно достал из бумажника какой-то белый прямоугольник.  
  
«Это же…» Выцветший бледно-сизый кусок картона с расплывчатым контуром лица — на это он смотрел ежедневно. Его воображение само дорисовывало по памяти образ Лили.  
  
Северус растерянно поглаживал «фотографию» большим пальцем. Выбросить её он не мог, но и хранить больше не хотел.  
  
— Миста! Миста!  
  
Он обернулся на звук: торговец протягивал сдачу. Неловкое движение пальцев — и снимок, подхваченный ветром, взвился в небо, оставив ошеломлённого Северуса смотреть ему вслед.  
  
Словно оглушённый, он добрёл до каменной скамейки, и только спустя несколько секунд обнаружил, что делит её с целующейся парочкой.  
  
_«…ты и Гарри — любовники…»  
  
«…захотел тебе отомстить…»_  
  
Первое, безусловно, показалось ему чушью, второе уже больше походило на правду и объясняло поведение Поттера. Но Северус вновь спросил себя: почему он поддался?  
  
Информацию, полученную от Альбуса, всегда следовало проверять, и Северус, вспомнив ещё и о «мире, который ему неизвестен», решил начать с изучения теории и законов этого мира. А для этого ему пришлось отправиться в Сохо.  
  
Понимание, что силы свои он переоценил, пришло довольно быстро. Пёстрый Сохо оказался воплощением ада на земле. Северус, зайдя в первый попавшийся интим-магазин, похватал все книги и диски, где было написано «однополый», «гей» или просто изображались мужчины. К его облегчению, продавец упаковал все это солидное добро в коробку без этикеток.  
  
С ней Северус и вернулся домой. Немного успокоившись, приняв прохладный душ, он уселся на диван и начал изучение книжно-журнальной части своих покупок. К вечеру он понял, что Альбус ни в чём его не обманул. Не было ни одной рациональной причины, кроме мести, для внезапных порывов Поттера. Даже если бы его интерес был искренним, их «отношения» долго бы не продлились — слишком они с Поттером разные.  
  
Во-первых, возраст. До встречи с Люпином и Блэком, Северус о нём не думал. Какая разница, сколько ему лет? Это неважно. Было. Только сейчас он осознал, что их с Поттером разделяет огромный временной промежуток. Ведь Поттер — это тот младенец из коляски, которого показывала Лили.  
  
Во-вторых, внешность. О ней Северус тоже не задумывался. Уже долгие годы люди больше реагировали на его имя, статус, деньги. Он совсем забыл, что его лицо не просто малопривлекательно — оно уродливо.  
  
В-третьих, та самая физиология.  
  
_«Дорогой Квир! После оргазма я готов к следующему раунду через десять минут, а у моего любовника (ему сорок два) встаёт только под утро. Подскажи, это нормально? Или он имеет кого-то на стороне? К. 19 лет»_  
  
В-четвёртых, разность интересов. О чём они с Поттером могут говорить?  
  
В-пятых…  
  
Спать он лёг взвинченный, разозлённый, с ненавистью думающий о коробке, которую пинком загнал под диван, и о Поттере, заставившем его вновь ощутить собственную убогость.  
  
На следующий день, чтобы окончательно разобраться с теорией, он взялся за диски с видео. Глядя на двигавшихся голых мужчин, Северус с мрачным торжеством отметил, что это зрелище его совсем не возбуждает. Наверное, именно под анальным подразумевался «настоящий нормальный секс» и, возможно, стоило бы представить Поттера и себя на месте порно-актёров. Но не получалось.  
  
Он не помнил, какое у Поттера было тело. Не помнил, потому что не смотрел: настолько в тот момент его захватили собственные ощущения.  
  
А ведь начать отношения — это разделить с кем-то свою жизнь, отдать часть себя, впустить в свой дом, интересоваться другим человеком, его жизнью. Все люди так делают. Все, но не Северус. Ему этого не дано.  
  
Значит, можно больше не знакомиться с теорией, забыть о Поттере, не мучить себя удовлетворением надуманных потребностей. Завтра он вернётся к своей обычной жизни: будет работать до помутнения в глазах. Облегчённой её версии: теперь в ней нет ни Альбуса, ни Тома.  
  
Выключив видео — оглушительные стоны, звучавшие в пустом пространстве, умолкли — Северус начал складывать диски и книги в коробку.  
  
Его внимание привлёк шелестящий пакет. Презервативы и тюбик с прозрачным гелем, такой же, каким пользовался Поттер в тот вечер, — оказались его содержимым.  
  
Почему-то именно собственное невежество в вопросах секса стало последней каплей. Северус решительно задвинул коробку под диван. Завтра он её выкинет, как и воспоминания о Поттере.  
  
За вечерними новостями последовал ужин, душ, и сон, который всё не приходил.  
  
_«Гарри, познакомься с дядей Северусом!»  
  
« — Северус! Представляешь, один мальчик решил задачу, которую придумали ты, я и Минерва! Ему всего одиннадцать!  
  
— Разве она не была создана для малолетних идиотов?  
  
— Не придирайся. Но самое интересное, этот ребёнок — сын Джеймса и Лили! Завтра он приедет в школу».  
  
«Гарри Поттер…»  
  
«Салфетки. Нужны».  
  
«Одежду лучше снять, а то запачкается».  
  
«У нас ведь ещё будет возможность?»_  
  
«Нет», — Северус подвинулся вплотную к спинке дивана и обнял себя рукой. Единственное, что бы он хотел оставить из тех воспоминаний — ощущение тепла за своей спиной.  
  
«Не будет». Завтра его ждёт реальный мир, где он, Северус Снейп, нездоровый и некрасивый сорокалетний мужчина, а Гарри Поттер — младенец из коляски, пожелавший отомстить за обидные слова.  
  
Почему нельзя удалить прошлый месяц из памяти? Как ненужный файл.  
  
— Я хочу его забыть, — произнёс он в темноту, — хочу его забыть.  
  
***  
  
Все пришли. Все двадцать пять человек, большинство из которых не ходило на работу месяц, сейчас стояли и глазели на Снейпа. Не смотрел лишь Гарри. Боялся.  
  
— Какой-то он… гладкий, — прошептал кто-то из девчонок.  
  
— Конечно, в больнице донорской крови-то полно. Напился её, вот и выглядит, как сытый вампир, — захихикали в ответ.  
  
— Говорят, из яда, которым его траванули, и его крови сделали какой-то супер-яд для спецслужб.  
  
— Что ты несёшь.   
  
— Правда-правда. У меня мать в той больнице работает. Она точно знает.  
  
Гарри так и замер с занесённой для пинка ногой. Негромкое «Приступайте к работе», сказанное Снейпом, вызвало в нём бурю эмоций, но всё равно не заставило поднять взгляд.  
  
— Подождите!  
  
«Невилл?»  
  
— Мистер Снейп. Мы б-бы хотели об-обсудить изменения условий работы. Мы желаем, чтобы всё было как в нашей рекламе: приходим, когда хотим; одеваемся во что хотим и в-всё т-такое…  
  
— Конец тебе, Лонгботтом, — фыркнули тихо.  
  
В таких ситуациях обычно устанавливается зловещая тишина, но сейчас кто-то шумно дышал, кто-то почёсывался, кто-то скрежетал зубами и щёлкал пальцами. Все нервничали, ожидая ответ Снейпа, и вот когда тот снисходительно произнёс «по пятницам можно», тогда перестали дышать.  
  
Лишь услышав вздохи облегчения, шепотки: «Лонгботтом, ты герой», Гарри решился посмотреть в зал: народ кинулся обнимать Невилла, а Снейпа на пути в кабинет остановила Гермиона.  
  
Выглядел Снейп… хорошо. Конечно, нос его не уменьшился и губы не растягивались в благожелательной улыбке. Только если бы Гарри, не зная Снейпа, встретился бы с ним на улице или в баре, то побежал бы знакомиться, отпихивая и расталкивая конкурентов. До того был бы впечатлён.  
  
Как же он соскучился по нему, как хотел подойти и поцеловать. Когда чёрную прядь волос небрежным жестом убрали за ухо, Гарри словно ударили в живот: так сильно вспыхнуло в нём вожделение, тут же заглушённое горечью оттого, что для этого человека он ничего не значит.  
  
«Отсюда не уходить надо, — вздохнул Гарри, любуясь бледным лицом, — а сматываться прямо сейчас».  
  
— Ты уже сказал ему? — Луна схватила его за рукав и потянула вперёд.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Про дракона. Он должен знать, что это ты его сделал. Стесняешься? Или живот пучит? Тогда я сама скажу.  
  
— Не-е-ет! Не вздумай!  
  
Кое-как уговорив Луну заняться другими делами — «На снимках, снятых Колином, появились странные пятна, похожие на людей. Не посмотришь?» — он прошёл к своему столу. Отчёты Снейпу уже отправили, Гарри оставалось лишь переслать свою часть кода для министерской базы.  
  
— А я уже отправил!  
  
Растрёпанный Невилл заулыбался, а Гарри, у которого на секунду потемнело в глазах, рухнул в кресло.  
  
— Как отправил? — в горле пересохло от страха. — Слушай, — выдавил он из себя через минуту, — я там, в комментариях, ерунду одну написал. Если Снейп прочитает…  
  
— Не волнуйся, не прочитает. Он комментарии удаляет сразу же. Проверено.  
  
«Хорошо если так. Хорошо, если он забыл обо мне», — Гарри быстро открыл и закрыл ящик стола: личных вещей там не нашлось; а затем столь же быстро набрал заявление об увольнении и отправил его Ровене.  
  
***  
  
Северус закрыл дверь, привалился к ней лбом, пытаясь охладить пылающее лицо. Сердце колотилось как бешеное, в ушах шумело от приливающей волнами крови.  
  
«Невероятно. Это невероятно».  
  
Куда делось его утреннее спокойствие? Лишь час назад по дороге в офис ни о каком Поттере он и не помнил. Отстранённо разглядывая своих работников, он и не пытался высмотреть его среди них. Привычный утренний ритуал приветствия, пусть и нарушенный выходкой Лонгботтома, не отличался от прежнего, проводимого до июльских перемен.  
  
После к нему подошла Грейнджер, начала что-то говорить об отчётах, Северус погружался в офисную рутину, и тут тихое «Гарри», сказанное голосом Лавгуд, выдернуло его из мира апатии и равнодушия, в котором он пребывал с утра. Он повернулся.  
  
Поттер тащил Лавгуд по направлению к кухне. Выглядел он… странно. Как будто не спал весь прошедший месяц. Утомлённый. Похудевший. С него словно слетела золотая пыль, обнажив скрывавшийся под ней мрамор.  
  
С тревогой и ужасом Северус понимал, что ему наплевать как выглядит Поттер. Он хочет его не меньше, а больше чем прежде. Все подавленные воспоминания о руках, гладивших тело; горячем влажном языке; жарком шёпоте — вырвались на свободу, заполонили разум, завладели ощущениями. Желание, острое болезненное неисполнимое, испугало его, вынудило сбежать и запереться в своём убежище. Мысль о том, что в этот месяц Поттер не спал, потому что ходил в клубы, о которых Северус читал вчера, с лёгкостью вставал перед кем-нибудь на колени, взбесила и обожгла болью сильнее, чем яд Нагини.  
  
«Что там Грейнджер трещала об отчётах?» Компьютер на чёрном столе белел спасительным маяком. Северус включил его, сел в родное кресло. О чём он думает? Его фирма развалилась — об этом стоило побеспокоиться.  
  
Спустя час он глупо таращился на экран, не в силах осмыслить прочитанное. Дела были в полном порядке. Как будто бы компанией руководил он сам. Даже базу для Министерства Труда подготовили. Северус видел присланный файл с кодом от Поттера, но открывать не стал.  
  
Ему же нечего здесь делать. И находиться он здесь не хочет. Ведь можно выйти на улицу, как вчера, или просто на балкон. Можно вообще куда-нибудь уйти или уехать.  
  
«А компания?» Он не сможет её продать. И ветер «ЭС-ЭЛ-ЭН», как фотографию, не унесёт.  
  
Решив не выходить, но всё же отвлечься от мыслей о Поттере и работе, Северус открыл новостную страницу. Неплохо бы выяснить из-за кого или чего сбежал Том.  
  
От новостей он перешёл на ресурс для программистов, где консультировал несколько лет назад. Там уже произвели «вскрытие» кода вируса. Северус запустил эмулятор, чтобы посмотреть, как работает первый в мире вирус-администратор, а после открыл код и изумлённо выдохнул, увидев…  
  
_⁄’S ‘_ ~~(не отображается правильно. простите- прим. автора)))~~   
  
Обычно Северус не читал комментариев, оставляемых кодировщиками. Он ещё с молодости помнил, что там писали всякую чушь, вроде: «Это магия. Не трогай!», «Снейп, вымой голову» и тому подобное. Но с Лонгботтомом дело обстояло иначе. Каждые три месяца Северус искал повод для его увольнения и поэтому изучал его работы досконально, не пропуская и комментарии. «Полёт Супермена» был фирменным знаком этого недоумка, право на который тот отстоял слезами, обмороком и отработкой сверхурочно.  
  
«Лонгботтом? Лонгботтом один написал _это_?» Строчки перед глазами Северуса начали складываться в … нечто. Нечто подобное он уже видел. Кто-то недавно показывал такого же монстра; уродливое сооружение, где дверь была на крыше, окно в полу, а заходить надо было через дымоход; плюс постоянная рекурсия…  
  
«Это же Поттер», — догадка, столь же абсурдная, как и недавняя, с ящером, прошила его сознание. «Индийского» кода Поттера не было у Северуса перед глазами, но он чувствовал, что прав. В поисках доказательств, он открыл присланный Поттером файл с кодом для базы — никакого «буйства», всё в рамках приличий — и впился взглядом в первый попавшийся комментарий.  
  
_//Функция: стабильные интимные и любовные отношения между С. Снейпом и Г. Поттером  
  
Если (условие1: Северус. Возможно, тебе кажется, что мы встретились в результате ошибки. Или ты воспринимаешь меня как ошибку. Но ты ведь ничего не знаешь обо мне, а я толком ничего не знаю о тебе. Алгоритм может сработать. Я в этом уверен. Он будет очень сложным. Его придётся изменять и дополнять много лет. Но для того чтобы он начал работать, стоит выполнить «действие первое»)  
  
то  
  
действие1: узнать друг друга лучше  
  
Я бы этого очень хотел  
  
А ты?//_  
  
Он перечитывал текст снова и снова, и удивление постепенно сменялось яростью. Этот странный непонятный хаотичный Поттер поставил на уши страну, выгнал из неё Тома, и, похоже, надавил на Альбуса; нагло, без приглашения, влез в работу Северуса, в его мысли, сны, в его компьютер! Как он посмел влезть в его компьютер?!  
  
— Поступило заявление об увольнении. Гарри Поттер. Подтвердить?  
  
Произнесёт ли он «Да» или нажмёт на кнопку «Да» — результат будет один: этот человек уйдёт.  
  
Поттер, перевернувший всю его жизнь, но ничего не разрушивший, уйдёт. Северус протянул руку к клавиатуре.  
  
***  
  
— Поттер! Поттер!  
  
«Всё он прочитал, — Гарри отправил Невиллу взгляд, полный тоски и досады, — прочитал и решил поиздеваться напоследок».  
  
Снейп быстрыми шагами приближался к нему. Лицо его исказилось от ярости. Гарри и слова сказать не успел, как его схватили за плечо, выдернули из кресла и выволокли в коридор.  
  
«Да бей уже», — он зажмурился, ожидая физической или словесной расправы.  
  
— Мистер Поттер, — от официальности тона, каким произнесли его имя, Гарри открыл глаза. Снейп стоял напротив, странно замерев и вытянувшись, словно собирался поклониться и пригласить его на танец, — мне известно, кем является посредник-хранитель, о котором говорил профессор Дамблдор. Если вы хотите, мы можем проехать к нему прямо сейчас.  
  
***   
  
Почему-то Гарри ожидал, что они поедут куда-нибудь на окраину города или в другой город, но через полчаса они пересекли Ламбетский мост и остановились возле больницы.  
  
— Выходим.  
  
Выбравшись из машины, Гарри бросился догонять Снейпа.  
  
— Он работает в больнице?  
  
Ему не ответили. Гарри решил больше вопросов не задавать, а просто дождаться обещанной встречи. Снейп подошёл к стенду с картой территории больницы и долго изучал её, потом кивнул, словно соглашаясь с какими-то своими мыслями, и направился вперёд. К удивлению Гарри в саму больницу они заходить не стали. Долго шли мимо двухэтажных кирпичных зданий, не таких красивых и современных, как корпусы клиники на Харли-стрит.  
  
В один момент Гарри показалось, что Снейп, временами посматривавший наверх, выбирал путь по проводам. Вскоре их странное путешествие закончилось у зелёных металлических ограждений и мусорных баков. Выйдя за ворота, они оказались на улице хоть и чистой, но выглядевшей заброшенной. Снейп остановился возле длинной кирпичной постройки — гаражного бокса на два десятка машин. Когда он и Снейп дважды прошлись от её начала к концу, Гарри рискнул спросить снова:  
  
— Он живёт здесь? Этот человек?  
  
От голоса Поттера Северус вздрогнул. Он был уверен, что не ошибся с местоположением: это должно быть именно это здание. Но он не ожидал, что секций здесь несколько, что все они закрываются одинаковыми синими щитами, а территория будет тщательно убранной. Какой из этих чёртовых гаражей принадлежал отцу Поттера?  
  
Его глупый порыв грозил обернуться позором. Северус начал судорожно придумывать объяснения, но тут заметил, что крючок на одних воротах, служивший их подъёмником, сделан в виде серебристой оленьей головы.  
  
— Нужно это открыть, — ему пришлось обернуться к Поттеру и признаться в собственной беспомощности.  
  
— А… — Поттер погладил пальцем оленью морду. Казалось, его совсем не смущало происходившее, — давайте. Надо потянуть за крючок, толкнуть внутрь и потом вверх.  
  
— А замок?   
  
— Нет тут никакого замка. Толкаем?  
  
Послав в небеса Поттеру-старшему ещё одно мысленно проклятие, Северус навалился на щит.  
  
— Её что, сто лет не открывали? — пропыхтел Поттер.  
  
«Всего двадцать».  
  
Щит они смогли лишь приподнять. Впрочем, места, чтобы, согнувшись, пройти, им хватило.  
  
Облегчение и торжество охватили Северуса, когда он, включив свет, увидел в углу компьютер.  
  
— Не живёт, — ответил он вставшему рядом Поттеру, — и это не человек.  
  
— Не живёт, и не человек, — повторил Гарри. — А что тогда?  
  
Снейп показал куда-то в угол: — Это компьютер.  
  
«Компьютер?» Телевизор Гарри видел, и кассетный магнитофон тоже. Подойдя поближе, он заметил и коробку модема с клавиатурой, и ещё коробку — старинный системный блок.  
  
— Знаю! Такой есть в школьном музее! — обрадовался он.  
  
«В музее!» — Северус раздражённо выдохнул. Временная пропасть между ним и Поттером была просто гигантской. Но как бы он ни был зол, начатое дело стоило завершить.  
  
— Я могу лишь предположить, — сказал он поттеровскому затылку, — как всё происходило в октябре восемьдесят первого года. В этом компьютере находятся сведения, которые собрали ваши родители против определённых людей. Ваш отец, желая защитить семью от угроз со стороны этих людей, запрограммировал автоматическую отправку факса, в котором содержались предупреждения и угрозы, на два номера: в офис Ло… Риддла и в приёмную Хога. Третий факс получала редакция одной популярной газеты. Факсы отправлялись с помощью вот этого факс-модема. Ваш отец подрабатывал в компании по их производству. Подключался факс к телефонной сети соседней больницы. Думаю, ваш отец собирался вернуться и отключить передачу, но… Подробнее я смогу сказать, если мы запустим…  
  
— Оно работает?! — Поттер взмахнул руками. — А как?  
  
— Неужели в музее не показывали? — сварливо отозвался Северус, включая мечту своей молодости. — Требует пароль. Вам придётся подождать, пока я с этим справлюсь.  
  
— Не надо, — Поттер склонился над клавиатурой, и Северус тут же отодвинулся, — вот это должно помочь. — Он набрал «01.09.1971». — Его сказал мне Сириус. Это был общий пароль на любой компьютер для всей их четвёрки.  
  
— День, когда они познакомились, — Северусу оставалось лишь удивляться беспечности Поттера-старшего.  
  
На чёрном экране появились зелёные буквы, а затем и примитивный рабочий стол с контурами папок. У Поттера эта картинка никаких эмоций не вызвала, а ведь когда-то для Северуса она казалась чудом.  
  
Радость Гарри от сработавшего пароля и хоть какой-то своей полезности мигом испарилась. Стоило ему приблизиться к Снейпу, как тот сразу отпрянул от него, будто от заразы.  
  
— Посмотрите, — даже свой стул Снейп поставил на «безопасном» расстоянии, — назначенные задания. Вот и ответы от факса: номер Риддла — ошибка отправки, телефон в его офисе отключили в ноябре того же года; номера школы и редакции — выполнено успешно. И выполнялось в течение двадцати лет. Здесь текст факса, для газетчиков он отличается от двух первых. Имя бралось из этой базы, записанной на магнитную плёнку. Она использовалась в качестве дополнительной памяти. Программа, написанная вашим отцом, выбирала имя случайно.  
  
Гарри с недоверием посмотрел на магнитофон. Надо же, а Альбус думал, что это человек.  
  
— Содержание факса и навело профессора Дамблдора на мысль о реально существующем хранителе. Он думает, что факсы стали приходить только с вашим поступлением в школу, но это не так. Они приходили все двадцать лет. Просто предыдущий секретарь выкидывала их, вероятно, считая шуткой. Но её дочь, ставшая секретарём как раз в год вашего поступления, передавала все факсы профессору. То же самое с редакцией газеты. Кто-то не воспринял факс всерьёз, а журналистка Скитер сделала себе на этом имя.  
  
— Но ведь факс легко отследить. Почему его не обнаружили?  
  
— Потому что тогда, — в голосе Снейпа внезапно зазвучало раздражение, — факсы с помощью компьютера не отправляли. Ваш отец, — Снейп недовольно дёрнулся, словно ему было противно говорить, — можно сказать, он опередил своё время лет на пять.  
  
— О…  
  
Северус поднялся. Ещё два месяца назад он и представить не мог, что ему придётся рассказывать о гениальности Джеймса Поттера, да ещё его же сыну. Вряд ли Поттер-младший понимал, какую работу проделал его отец. Это мог оценить только Люпин или Блэк, или кто-то из программистов их возраста.  
  
— Если вы прочтёте тексты, предназначенные для журналистов, то поймёте, почему существование этих сведений взбудоражило профессора Дамблдора, Риддла и многих других известных людей. Если, конечно, соображаете в политике. За актуальность не волнуйтесь. Некоторые тайны как вино — лишь прибавляют в цене со временем. Теперь это ваше наследство, мистер Поттер. Распоряжайтесь им как хотите.  
  
— Я не буду… — взволновался Гарри, — я просто посижу тут недолго, а потом сотру всё.  
  
Снейп пожал плечами и, согнувшись, выбрался на улицу.  
  
Оставшись один, Гарри встал. «Его наследство». По документам родители оставили ему дом, находившийся довольно далеко от Лондона, немного денег на счёте, а вот это они ему не оставляли. Он осмотрелся по сторонам: стулья, плед, упаковка от печенья на полу, стол, похожий на школьную парту. Гарри впитывал в себя это место, зная, что никогда сюда не вернётся и ничего забирать с собой не будет.  
  
— Спасибо, что защищал меня, — он погладил компьютер и тут же чихнул от попавшей в нос пыли.  
  
Закрывать гараж Гарри не стал. Это не его собственность. Удивительно, что за двадцать лет настоящий хозяин так и не объявился. Удивительно, что компьютер не сломался, что электричество не отключилось…  
  
«Поэтому он смотрел на провода! Эти здания питаются от одной подстанции с больницей! Вот так да. Как Снейп нашёл это место?» Главный вопрос «Зачем Снейп показал ему всё это» пришёл в голову лишь сейчас, когда спрашивать уже не у кого, ведь Снейп, наверное…  
  
Высокий темный силуэт, видневшийся у перекрёстка, не двигался. Гарри зачарованно смотрел на него, не понимая, почему Снейп не уходит. Неужели ждёт его? Или ждёт машину? Узнать это можно было лишь приблизившись.  
  
— Спасибо, что показали и рассказали, — Гарри пытался поймать в чужом взгляде хоть каплю чувств.  
  
— Вы отправили мне просьбу об увольнении, — даже от перепачканного пылью Поттера с покрасневшими глазами невозможно было оторвать взгляд, — я её удовлетворил. Собираетесь куда-то поехать? — спросил Северус как можно безразличнее.  
  
— Да, — глаза щипало, но Гарри изо всех сил старался не разреветься, — мистер Патил вот в Индию зовёт.  
  
— Вам нельзя в Индию, — «Полюбуйся и отпусти», — мысленно приказал себе Северус, — с вашими взглядами на жизнь и предпочтениями.  
  
— Значит, поеду куда-нибудь ещё.  
  
Гарри не понимал, почему продолжает стоять перед Снейпом, ведь тот ясно дал понять, что ни в чём больше не заинтересован. Нормальный взрослый человек должен попрощаться и уйти. Кем там его как-то назвал Снейп? Избалованным недоумком? «Избалованный» это так же как «эгоистичный»? Тогда Гарри побудет эгоистом. Хуже в глазах Снейпа он выглядеть уже не будет, зато себе оставит воспоминание. К тому же это можно посчитать одним из способов сказать «прощай».  
  
«Почему ты до сих пор здесь? — уйти первым самому у Северуса не хватало духа, но не стоять же им так, обмениваясь бессмысленными фразами, до вечера. — Посмотрел, и хватит».  
  
Северус собрался было повернуться, но тут этот проклятый Поттер обнял его.  
  
Не прикоснуться губами к тёплой коже, не почувствовать биение пульса на виске было всё равно, что отказаться от самого себя. Северус успел увидеть, как вспыхивает изумление и восторг в зелёных глазах, прежде чем сам закрыл свои, отдаваясь ощущениям. Губы под его губами были такими, как он запомнил: мягкими нежными. Он не знал, сколько секунд или минут ему позволено быть счастливым, поэтому целовал жадно торопливо, желая «напитаться» вкусом Поттера, пока тот не очнулся и не сбежал.  
  
Гарри осознал, что его обнимают, только когда попытался отойти на шаг назад: надо же было спросить у Снейпа, что значит этот поцелуй? Но его тут же притянули обратно, и Гарри сам крепко стиснул в объятьях человека, одними прикосновениями доводившего его до умопомрачения. Какая разница, зачем Снейп это делает. Главное, делает, да ещё и как! Он старался подарить столько же удовольствия, сколько получал, прижимаясь ещё теснее, раскрываясь для жаркого упоительного поцелуя. И конечно же он бы ни за что не прервал его первым, но им уже несколько раз сигналили машины. Гарри с сожалением отодвинулся. Он чувствовал, что Снейп возбуждён, да и сам бы отдал что угодно за возможность очутиться сию же секунду в кровати.  
  
— Давай поедем ко мне домой? — словно со стороны услышал он свой хриплый голос.  
  
— Нет. — Северус видел, как взгляд Поттера менялся с затуманенного на испуганный и в то же время чувствовал, как страх пробирается в его собственное сердце. — Нет. Мы поедем ко мне домой.


	12. Северус и Гарри

От главных ворот к дому они шли медленно, не разговаривая. Северус не смотрел на своего спутника, всё внимание уделив гравию под ногами. Ещё его не покидало странное ощущение, что правую ладонь будто бы завернули в тёплое полотенце.  
  
— Красивый! — вдруг выдохнули рядом.  
  
— Кто? — Северус потянулся в карман за ключом и замер, обнаружив, что его рука сжата чужой рукой.  
  
— Дом. — Поттер перехватил его взгляд и смущённо улыбнулся. — Никого же не было по дороге. Ты не против?  
  
— Не против, — Северус с удивлением разглядывал их переплетённые пальцы: его казались слишком тонкими и не мужскими. «Как можно было не заметить, что тебя взяли за руку?» — рассердился он на себя и тут же подумал, что если с ужасом ждать реакции другого человека на собственный дом, то можно и пропажу этого дома не заметить. Несмотря на зарождающуюся внутри панику, отступать он не собирался. Приложил к замку электронный ключ, и когда дверь открылась, кивнул Поттеру, приглашая войти.  
  
— Правда — это ложь.  
  
— Голосовой пароль принят. Добро пожаловать домой. Входящих сообщений нет.  
  
Северус, пристально следивший за Поттером, заметил облегчение, мелькнувшее на его лице.  
  
— Что? — возможно, вопрос прозвучал слишком резко.  
  
— Голос, — снова улыбнулись ему, — хорошо, что он не похож на человеческий. А то было бы, как будто здесь ещё кто-то живёт, типа Ровены.  
  
— Понятно.  
  
Поттер разулся и прошёл в комнату, где единственной мебелью был диван, а Северус застыл у двери, наблюдая за каждым движением своего… гостя, первого за пять лет жизни здесь.  
  
— Ого! Ого-го-го! Сколько места! Да тут на велике кататься можно! Здорово!  
  
«Он восхищён», — расслабиться и успокоиться Северус себе не позволил. Медленно приближаясь к Поттеру, он собирался с силами для главного вопроса, но его опередили:  
  
— Это что — окна? А открыть их можно?  
  
На секунду Северусу показалось, что Поттер начнёт подпрыгивать на месте, как нетерпеливый, ждущий подарка ребёнок.  
  
— Можно. Салазар. Поднять ставни.  
  
Оранжево-жёлтый свет хлынул в комнату, наполнив её сиянием и на мгновенье ослепив Северуса. Он прикрыл глаза — ему показалось, что стоявший неподалёку человек тоже сиял — а когда открыл, то с изумлением осознал, что его гость не выглядит чужеродным элементом в доме, и даже не выглядит гостем.  
  
— И как тебе… оно? Это место? — недрогнувшим голосом произнёс Северус, как только Поттер повернулся к нему.  
  
— Диван, — нахмурился Поттер.  
  
— Диван? — Северус пытался сообразить, успеет ли он сегодня выкинуть/купить/заменить диван.  
  
— Диван раскладывается?  
  
— Да.  
  
— Оно идеально.  
  
При всём желании спросить для кого или для чего идеально это место, Северус бы не смог. Напряжение не покинуло его, а, наоборот — возросло, и теперь он стоял, онемевший и ждущий неизвестно чего. Поттер, тем временем снова уставившийся в окно, вдруг задёргался, в самом деле начав подпрыгивать на месте.  
  
— Там озеро! — радостно сообщил он Северусу. — И ступеньки! — прозвучало не менее восторженно. — Давай спустимся, пожалуйста-пожалуйста.  
  
***  
  
Никаким это оказалось не озером, скорее заводью, небольшой и дурно пахнущей, покрытой сверху зелёной, похожей на ковёр, травой. И там, возле этой заводи, с Северусом что-то случилось. Он мог обвинить в этом химические пары, исходившие от воды, или Поттера, задумчиво глядевшего вдаль и совершенно неприличным жестом водившего рукой вверх-вниз по толстому стеблю торчащего из земли растения. Но врать себе он больше не собирался, и отказываться от своих желаний, которым устал сопротивляться, тоже.  
  
— Я бы хотел, — на всякий случай Северус запоминал и закат, и болото, и блики на очках Поттера, и пыльную полосу на его щеке, — узнать друг друга лучше.  
  
При этих словах Поттер вздрогнул и резко дёрнул зажатый в его руке стебель вверх, выдрав его из земли. С коротких корней им на ботинки посыпались чёрные комья.  
  
— А-а… — Поттер помотал головой, отбросил растение, секунду рассматривал свои ладони, и лишь затем повернулся к Северусу, у которого, при виде обращённой к нему счастливой улыбки, пересохло в горле. — Тогда начнём прямо сегодня?  
  
Начали они с того, что Поттер попросил аптечку. Перерыв всё её содержимое, он помрачнел и поинтересовался, есть ли у Северуса растительное масло? Масла не было, и Поттер расстроился ещё больше.  
  
Раскладывая диван, они случайно пнули коробку из магазина, про которую Северус совсем забыл. Он вытащил её, собираясь поставить у входа и отнести с утра к контейнеру.  
  
— Это… — Поттер показывал пальцем на видневшиеся между картоном журналы и диски. — Это…  
  
— Я изучал теорию, — Северус не понимал, чем так шокирован Поттер, — до тебя я не встречался с мужчинами.  
  
— О-о… — Поттер несколько раз беззвучно открыл и закрыл рот. Вид у него был, как у человека, пережившего потрясение. — Могу я…  
  
— Прошу.  
  
Немного покопавшись в коробке, Поттер достал из неё пакет. Презервативы он положил на диван, а гель стиснул в ладони.  
  
— Я в душ.   
  
Прозвучало это как-то нервно, но Северус расспрашивать ни о чём не стал и отправился в гардеробную за постельным бельём и второй подушкой. Только задумавшись, включать ли в список покупок на завтра растительное масло, он осознал причину внезапной нервозности Поттера. Кинулся к коробке, радуясь, что не выкинул её, достал журналы и начал быстро читать то, что позавчера просмотрел лишь мельком. Спустя несколько пошловато-глупых статей и одну серьёзную Северус оторвался от чтения: в доме было слишком тихо. Вода в ванной не шумела, а если верить часам, то Поттер находился там уже довольно долго. Полный тревожных предположений, Северус подошёл к двери ванной комнаты.  
  
***  
  
«Чёрт! Чёрт! Чёрт!»  
  
Гарри, закрыв дверь, готов был побиться об неё лбом. Он злился на Сириуса, три года назад появившегося дома не вовремя, на себя за нерешительность и неопытность — ну что ему стоило потерпеть и не удирать от того парня в прошлом году? Тогда бы он не трясся сейчас от страха. А ведь он так хотел, чтобы всё прошло идеально. Но Снейп своим заявлением безумно его обрадовал и испугал. В прошлый раз у них всё получилось так естественно, а теперь им будто предстояло узнать друг друга заново.  
  
«Как два девственника», — вздохнул Гарри. Он догадывался, что Снейпу непросто далось признание на озере. Поэтому не собирался портить вечер своей трусостью, объясняя, что «сначала я думал, у тебя нет опыта, потом подумал, что есть, а потом узнал, что нет и мне стало страшно, а ещё я не могу расслабиться в нужный момент и начинаю паниковать». Причину паники Гарри не понимал. Никто не был с ним груб, скорее наоборот. Те два человека были терпеливы и ласковы; и оба получили по физиономии: одному досталось от Сириуса, второму — от Гарри.  
  
Он тряхнул головой в попытке взбодриться, а после огляделся: белоснежная плитка, душ, умывальник, стопка полотенец и бутыльки — белые, без этикеток. Положив смазку на край раковины, Гарри поднял взгляд на зеркало и ахнул: прямо на него смотрел настоящий чёрт. Взлохмаченные волосы почти стояли торчком, очки перекосились, лоб и щёки пересекали серые полосы — и он с такой физиономией делал Снейпу намёки про диван. Странно, что тот не съязвил по этому поводу.  
  
Совсем сникнув духом, он разделся, встал под поток воды, наугад выбрал бутылёк — «Почему на них нет этикеток? Какие-нибудь дизайнерские заморочки?» — и начал отмываться от гаражной пыли. Жалко, что у Снейпа не было ванны: можно было бы полежать в тёплой воде и подготовить себя с наименьшими неудобствами.  
  
Спустя несколько минут он выключил воду и вытерся. Размазывая по пальцам смазку, Гарри пытался отвлечься мыслями о сегодняшнем дне, о доме. Он совсем не ожидал, что у Снейпа будет такой красивый дом. Строгие прямые линии одноэтажного прямоугольного коттеджа поразили его. Тёмный элегантный дом, стоявший посреди леса, ни капельки не казался там чужим или неуместным. Наверное, такое впечатление создавалось из-за окон. Они восхитили Гарри больше всего. Огромные, от потолка до пола. Когда ставни поднялись, у него дыхание перехватило от увиденной красоты: закатный свет, небо, деревья, блеск озера — как будто живёшь на природе, но под крышей и в тепле. Здорово будет лежать на кровати и смотреть на падающие листья или снег.  
  
«Всё будет здорово, если ты начнёшь двигать пальцами в своей дырке», — рассердился на себя Гарри.  
  
Вскоре в дверь постучали.  
  
— Всё в порядке? — Снейп окинул его встревоженным взглядом.  
  
— Да. — Гарри успел надеть трусы и, взяв одежду, направился в комнату. В глаза Снейпу он взглянуть не решился.  
  
— Я тоже в душ, — донеслось ему вслед.  
  
— Ага.  
  
Ожидая, пока Снейп выйдет из душа, он стоял у окна, любовался ночным лесом. Внезапно ставни начали опускаться.  
  
— Салазар. Освещение — тридцать процентов.  
  
В этот момент Гарри даже обрадовался, что деревья и темнота за окном скрылись из виду. В полумраке приближавшийся к нему мужчина — раздетый, лишь бёдра были обёрнуты чёрным полотенцем — уж слишком походил на хищника или вампира, о котором сегодня болтали девчонки. Гарри подавил улыбку: каким невероятным образом заканчивался сегодняшний день. С утра он и надеяться не мог, что вновь ощутит тот трепет и предвкушение от скорой близости с желанным человеком, что и два месяца назад. Неловкость и беспокойство исчезли, когда губы и руки соприкоснулись. Поцелуй, начавшийся с лёгких ласковых касаний, сменился яростными покусываниями. Каждый как будто старался показать, насколько сильно он скучал, и как необходим ему был другой.  
  
Каким-то непостижимым образом они добрались до дивана. Гарри стащил с себя трусы, дёрнул ногой, пытаясь их отбросить, и, потеряв равновесие, шлёпнулся на диван. Чёрное полотенце, оказалось у него перед носом. Он стянул ткань, скрывавшую член, и потянулся губами к головке, но Снейп оттолкнул его, повалив на спину. Что же, расклад был ясен. Гарри подполз вверх, устраиваясь поудобнее, а Снейп навис над ним на вытянутых руках. Разглядывая и изучая.  
  
Освещение, позволявшее многое скрыть и смягчить, тем не менее позволяло и многое увидеть. И Гарри, удивлённый внезапным интересом со стороны Снейпа, а поэтому следивший за изменениями на его лице, с ужасом понял, что во взгляде его любовника появилось… разочарование.  
  
***  
  
Северус пообещал себе не повторять ошибки, сделанной им в прошлый раз. Он скользил взглядом по телу Поттера, как если бы гладил рукой, запоминал красивый изгиб шеи, плечи, не широкие и не узкие, соски — маленькие бледно-розовые, рельефные мышцы груди, плоский живот, тонкую дорожку тёмных волос, ведущую к члену, который Северус столько раз трогал, но не рассматривал. Особенно ему понравилось, что вокруг члена и на мошонке волосы оказались выбриты. Руки так и тянулись проверить, какая там кожа на ощупь?  
  
Поттер весь был пропорциональный, гармоничный. Северус с разочарованием подумал о собственном теле. После лечения он прибавил в весе и уже не походил на восставшего мертвеца, но руки и ноги оставались такими же длинными, плечи узкими, член казался слишком тёмным на фоне остальной бледной кожи; свои отвисшие яйца он терпеть не мог, поэтому никогда бы не решился сбрить там волосы полностью.  
  
— Что-то не так? — голос Поттера чуть дрогнул.  
  
— Нет…  
  
Наверное, он смотрел слишком долго, и Поттера это обеспокоило. Да и сам Северус не мог больше сдерживаться. Он сел рядом с Поттером, несмело коснулся пальцами его члена, слегка потерявшего эрекцию, услышав тихий выдох, провёл линию вниз и наконец огладил ладонью нежную бархатистую кожу мошонки. Изредка попадавшиеся под ладонь короткие колючие волоски словно пронзали Северуса тоненькими разрядами тока. Он мог бы наслаждаться этим действом бесконечно, но Поттер вдруг положил свою руку поверх его и, раздвинув ноги, потянул два пальца Северуса дальше вниз, а потом протолкнул их…  
  
«Горячий!» — он едва не простонал это вслух. Сдавливавшая жаркая плоть в эту секунду стала для него центром вселенной. Лишь увидев, что лицо Поттера болезненно скривилось, Северус заставил себя вытащить пальцы.  
  
Его член словно окаменел, а к яйцам будто подвесили гирю. Рассудок уж точно помутился или испарился совсем под напором единственного желания вставить член туда, где только что были пальцы.  
  
Наверное, всё это отражалось у него на лице, потому что Поттер понимающе ухмыльнулся. Он погладил Северуса по щеке, и рука у него почему-то дрожала.  
  
— Где пакет? — спросил он деловитым тоном.  
  
— Под диваном.  
  
Ровная линия позвоночника, ямочки над ягодицами и сами они — круглые и крепкие… Когда Поттер перевернулся на живот, пытаясь достать пакет из-под дивана, рот Северуса наполнился слюной. Впервые в жизни ему настолько сильно захотелось взять другого человека.  
  
В реальность тонущее в вожделении сознание вернул лёгкий укол в колено: Поттер бросил ему презерватив.  
  
— Я сейчас повернусь, а ты, — на диван кинули тюбик с гелем, — когда будешь вставлять, не делай это резко, и за шею и голову лучше меня не трогай.  
  
Холодный грубоватый тон голоса отрезвил Северуса. Он положил Поттеру руки на плечи и развернул к себе. Гадать, какие мыслительные вихри кружили у того в голове, Северус не собирался, поэтому спросил прямо:  
  
— В чём дело?  
  
***  
  
Гарри тяжело вздохнул. Ну вот, он всё испортил, а ведь они даже начать не успели. Он попытался улыбнуться:  
  
— Всё нормально. Давай продолжим.  
  
— Тебе страшно. — Северус не спрашивал, утверждал. — Ты делал это раньше?  
  
— Да. — «Почти». — И мне не страшно.  
  
«Неправда», — с одной стороны, Северус немного злился на Поттера, не понимая, зачем тот предлагал то, чего сам боялся. С другой — ему до того хотелось продолжить, что он мог бы и не обращать внимания на состояние партнёра, ведь раньше он не интересовался чувствами другого человека. Но сегодня он намеревался всё сделать иначе.  
  
— Нам не обязательно заходить так далеко. Меня вполне устроило то, что было в прошлый раз, — спокойно произнёс он, хотя внутри какая-то тёмная сущность тут же завопила: «Врёшь!». — Можно узнавать друг друга постепенно. — «Нет! Сейчас!».  
  
— Некоторые вещи лучше узнать сразу, — Гарри пытался перевести в слова творившуюся в его душе неразбериху, — я хочу, чтобы у нас всё получилось. Хочу поделиться с тобой… подарить тебе, — «свою задницу», — эти ощущения. Это обалденно. Тебе понравится. Всё будет хорошо. Я тоже хочу. Я расслаблюсь. Просто действуй осторожно.  
  
«Подарить». «Поделиться». Северус смотрел на порозовевшее взволнованное лицо. Постепенно до него начало доходить, что они здесь не только стимуляцией нервных окончаний собираются заниматься. Этот Поттер, Гарри, ради Северуса, ради того, чтобы доставить ему удовольствие, преодолевал какой-то свой страх. Разве это не способ показать насколько важны для него их отношения?  
  
Что за странный хаотичный одуряющее красивый человек…  
  
— Так, — сказали вдруг очень решительно, а взгляд зелёных глаз посуровел, — ты сейчас надеваешь резинку, немного смазываешь вот этим. И пальцы тоже. Растянешь мою дырку указательным и средним, а потом…  
  
— Поттер. — Северус приложил палец к мягким розовым губам.  
  
— А?  
  
Одним движением опрокинув Гарри на спину, он прижал его руки к дивану и склонился над желанным тёплым ртом:  
  
— Не командуй.  
  
— А-а?  
  
Лишь в эту секунду, целуя Гарри, Северус понял, в чём заключалась главная ошибка его жизни. Стремясь покорить Хаос, он искал лишь механизмы контроля, но никогда не пробовал познать, исследовать эту неуправляемую стихию. Какой он после этого учёный? Но он всё исправит. Внесёт в систему дополнительное возмущение. Узнает, почему одни процессы предсказуемы, а другие нет. Справится с трудностями: научится целовать, а не тыкаться своим длинным носом. Совершит массу важных открытий. Уже сейчас — вылизывая ухо Гарри — он совершил ценнейшее открытие: оказывается, изучать можно руками, языком, губами и даже зубами.  
  
Хаос, что он исследовал, был дурманяще вкусным и соблазнительно постанывал, когда Северус водил языком по его шее. А ещё он был слишком любопытен и смущал Северуса, уже подобравшегося к розовым соскам, своим взглядом, полным изумления и восхищения.  
  
«Как заставить его не смотреть?» — Северус облизал затвердевшие бугорки вверх-вниз и по кругу. — «Может, так?» — Он втянул губами правый и слегка прихватил его зубами. Это сработало, и Гарри, судорожно вздохнув, откинулся на подушки. Он метался из стороны в сторону, приподнимал бёдра вверх, пытаясь привлечь внимание к стоявшему колом члену, но Северус, извернувшись, прижал их ногой. Он ведь ещё не насладился как следует восхитительным левым соском.  
  
Гарри дрожал. Его тело словно горело изнутри и снаружи. Он был готов умолять виновника этого пожара о снисхождении. А лучше о «внизсхождении». Сам он не мог прикоснуться к члену, уже ставшему похожим на грёбанный пылающий факел, не мог потереться обо что-нибудь. Северус словно не замечал подаваемых сигналов, и Гарри застонал (вслух или про себя — он так и не понял):  
  
— Мы будем… делать... хоть что-то? У меня сейчас… яйца лопнут.  
  
Отчаяние, звучавшее в голосе Гарри, не оставило Северуса равнодушным. «Я к вам ещё вернусь», — с сожалением бросил он покрасневшим припухшим кружочкам и двинулся вниз.  
  
«Наконец-то!» Запястья отпустили, и Гарри тут же вцепился пальцами в простыню, чтобы не трогать себя. Ему безумно хотелось почувствовать руки или губы Северуса на своём члене. Но не тут-то было. Жадными поцелуями обласкали живот, бёдра, снова живот — «Сколько можно!». Гарри так измучился, что прозвучавшее глухое «Повернись» вместо страха принесло ему лишь невероятное облегчение.  
  
«Только не на бок!» Вспомнив, чем закончились те два раза, Гарри быстро уткнулся лбом в сложенные руки и подушку, а потом поднял зад вверх.  
  
При виде столь явного приглашения Северус застонал. Дрожащей рукой он выдавил себе на пальцы гель. Сегодня он был как девственник — возбуждённый до помутнения в глазах и опасающийся кончить только от прикосновения.  
  
Когда пальцы вновь стиснули плотные горячие мышцы, он лишь чудом сдержался и не потянулся к своему члену. Поглаживая шелковистые стенки внутри, он вынимал и вдавливал пальцы обратно, растягивал нежную кожу, наслаждаясь её упругой мягкостью. Он мог бы делать это бесконечно, если бы тяжесть внизу живота не переходила в болезненный спазм. Пообещав себе, что в следующий раз он не позволит Гарри запираться в ванной, Северус умоляюще простонал:  
  
— И этим ты занимался один? Не делай это больше без меня. Пожалуйста. Лучше я сам.  
  
Гарри вздрогнул. «Ему приятно? Или нет?» — вспомнив, что нельзя думать только о себе, Северус снова толкнул средний палец в то потрясающее место, которое Гарри грубо обозвал «дыркой».  
  
«Куда там надо его поворачивать?..»  
  
— Сев… Северус…  
  
Этот жалобный зов и дрожь, охватившая Гарри, ударили напрямую по сердцу и самообладанию, а его и так у Северуса почти не оставалось. Он немного отвлёкся на возню с глупой резинкой, которую сначала попытался надеть не той стороной. Злясь на себя, Северус не сразу заметил протянутую к нему ладонь.  
  
— Капни смазки и мне тоже.  
  
Их взгляды встретились. Вместе с нежностью он увидел в зелёных глазах и отблеск тревоги. Он не успел ничего сказать. Гарри отвернулся, снова заняв прежнюю позицию, а Северус, глубоко вздохнув, мысленно поклялся, что будет осторожен.  
  
И он был. Секунду или две, и то от шока при виде исчезавшей в тугом входе головки. Он едва проник в Гарри, а мозги уже расплавились от неописуемого наслаждения. Это было выше его сил. Желая ощутить всё и сразу, он резко двинулся вперёд. Ему хотелось навалиться на Гарри, покрыть его собой, вбиваться в обжигающее тесное нутро до потери сознания. Он бы обязательно это сделал, если бы не услышанный им странный шипящий звук. Колени дрожали, но Северус сумел выпрямиться. Он замер, ожидая реакции Гарри.  
  
Единственное, чего хотел сейчас Гарри, чтобы из его зада вытащили самый гигантский член во вселенной. Он уже готов был попросить об этом, но потом решил подождать секунду. Вдруг боль отступит. Он знал, что Северус сейчас чувствует лишь алчное желание вбиваться, подчинять, обладать, трахать до бесконечности, знал, как тяжело бороться с поднимавшимся из тёмных глубин подсознания зверем. Несмотря на то что Северус не шевелился, Гарри не понимал, благодарен он ему за это или нет. Одно точно радовало: его не хватали за шею, чтобы развернуть голову для поцелуя, и приступ паники ему, кажется, не грозил. Северус просто жадно стискивал его бёдра, ничего больше не предпринимая. Гарри прислушался к себе — вроде бы его не разрывает на части — и слегка подался назад.  
  
Громкое «А-ах!», с которым встретили его движение, словно окрылило Гарри. Понимание, что именно он первый подарит Северусу такие крышесносные ощущения, позволило расслабиться. Пусть он не получит сегодня удовольствие, зато его партнёр насладится сполна. Услышав новый тихий стон, Гарри прогнулся сильнее и начал поглаживать свой член, стараясь заставить его подняться.  
  
Это было слишком много для Северуса. Слишком много желаний, ощущений. Он одновременно хотел и смотреть, как его член входит в Гарри, и закрыть глаза; двигаться медленно, изводя себя сладостной пыткой, или взять бешенный ритм, приводя себя к скорому от неё избавлению. Он был готов рыдать или смеяться, как сумасшедший. Никогда в жизни он не был так счастлив, как сейчас: голый, мокрый от пота. Скользил уже не только его член во влажной тугой плоти, его пальцы скользили по бокам и округлым ягодицам, которые — Северус пообещал себе — он зацелует, вылижет, искусает. Но это после… А сейчас он собрался войти сильно, глубоко, чтобы его яйца вновь шлёпнулись по нежной коже, раствориться в этом неземном блаженстве. Ему вдруг захотелось спросить Гарри, чувствует ли он тот же сводящий с ума жар? И едва он об этом подумал, то понял, что Гарри всё это время молчал. Он двигался вместе с ним, но не стонал, как раньше.  
  
«Должна быть ответная реакция. Как это сделать?» Северус проклял прочитанные им журналы за бестолковость: могли бы и схему с расчётами нарисовать! Он привстал, подтянул Гарри к себе выше и, попробовав изменить угол, мягко толкнулся внутрь.  
  
— Да-а! — закричал Гарри вслух, а Северус повторил его крик беззвучно. Он задрожал, стиснул зубы, стараясь не кончить: его член сжали слишком сильно. Желая вновь услышать тот чудесный стон, он двинулся назад и свободно подался вперёд, с восторгом ощутив, что успел потереться головкой о плотный бугорок.  
  
— Вот же… — Гарри затрясло. Потихоньку нараставшее возбуждение достигло пика, когда затянутый в латекс толстый член проехался по простате. Это не имело никакого сравнения с пальцами, вообще ни с чем. Он словно взлетел куда-то в космос, где несколько секунд не мог дышать, а затем рухнул на землю. «Ещё раз, пожалуйста!» — взмолился он. Боль перестала сжигать его изнутри, ему хотелось отдаваться всё больше и больше. Пусть этот потрясающий член скользит в нём бесконечно. Неважно: быстро или медленно, только не останавливается. Чувствуя, что Северус выходит из него, Гарри бешено задвигал рукой на своём члене. Вот сейчас ещё раз… Новый короткий полёт принёс фантастическое блаженство. Перед глазами всё расплылось. Яйца поджались. Задыхаясь, не понимая, где он и что он, Гарри снова подался навстречу. Зад стиснули так крепко, а вошли в него так глубоко, что близость финала оставалась лишь делом ещё одного сводящего с ума движения, но Северус вдруг повалился на него, стиснул в объятьях — Гарри не испугался, лишь удивился тому, какие они оба мокрые — и, дёрнувшись, будто пытаясь войти ещё глубже, задрожал.  
  
«Не успел», — Гарри сжал мышцы, пытаясь получить от восхитительного, изливавшегося внутри него члена ещё немного удовольствия. Он слушал судорожные вздохи Северуса, грелся его дыханием на своей щеке, таял под нежными поцелуями в висок. Ну и ладно. С собой он разберётся сам.  
  
К своему огромному изумлению, Северус не умер. Он был вполне жив, мог дышать, и, наверное, даже говорить. Неужели он ещё несколько секунд назад находился там, в космической пустоте, где у него не существовало тела, где он был частицей управляемого хаоса? Невероятно. Он ещё крепче прижал к себе Гарри. Никуда он его не отпустит. И выходить из него не будет. Почему раньше секс не приносил ему столько счастья?  
  
Он поцеловал влажные волосы на затылке, погладил сосок, оказавшийся у него под пальцем. Гарри охнул, и Северус, опустив руку, наткнулся… на твёрдый член.  
  
«Не кончил!» Поморщившись, он вытащил свой помягчевший орган, бросил куда-то скользкую, наполненную спермой резинку. Гарри тут же упал на бок. Северус навис над ним, рассматривая сведённые брови, зажмуренные глаза и закушенную губу. Он тронул Гарри за плечо и, не услышав возражений, перевернул на спину.  
  
Подрагивавший светлый член с фиолетовой головкой почти прижимался к животу. Северус, не отводя взгляда от лица Гарри, обхватил ствол ладонью. С облегчением услышав шумный выдох, он несколько раз провёл рукой вверх-вниз. Но этого явно было мало. После тех головокружительных ощущений, что ему подарили, хотелось сделать для этого человека что-то особенное.  
  
Глубоко вздохнув — его не смущал чужой член, Северус больше опасался поранить его — он лизнул головку, а затем обхватил её губами. Низкий стон, сорвавшийся с губ Гарри, так сильно обрадовал, что Северус смело двинул голову вниз. Ощущения от пульсировавшей под языком плоти были приятные, но вот вкус… «Неужели он всегда такой горький?» Гарри, начавший было вбиваться ему в рот, вдруг замер, его тело содрогнулось, и потом, словно спохватившись, он попытался отпихнуть голову Северуса.  
  
— Нет, не надо! Он же в смазке! Отравиться можно!  
  
Вязкая горькая слюна скапливалась во рту, Северус сплюнул её в полотенце. Он не злился, не чувствовал себя идиотом. Он просто смотрел на Гарри, на его член, по которому струилась белёсая жидкость, на лицо, светившееся счастьем.  
  
— С ума сойти…  
  
Гарри улыбался. Северус обессилено привалился рядом с ним. Волосы упали ему на лицо, и он успел улыбнуться тоже, до того как Гарри, погладив его щёку, убрал пряди за ухо.  
  
— Тебе не кажется, что мы лишили спецслужбы нового опасного яда из твоей спермы и моей слюны?  
  
Секунду Гарри непонимающе хлопал глазами, а потом рассмеялся:  
  
— Так ты всё слышал сегодня утром?  
  
Ему ужасно захотелось обнять Северуса, но двинуться с места не хватало сил. Он и не думал, что секс может быть настолько эмоционально и физически выматывающим. Ноги дрожали, внутри всё трепетало, тело ещё слегка потряхивало, а сердце будто переместилось в задницу и пульсировало теперь там. С трудом протянув Северусу открытую ладонь, Гарри уже сквозь сон почувствовал, как её накрыла другая — тёплая и узкая.


	13. Северус и Гарри

Спина и ноги заледенели. Северус пошарил рукой по дивану в поисках одеяла, но вместо него нащупал что-то очень горячее, которое тут же заворочалось и прошептало:  
  
— Привет. Уже утро?  
  
«Поттер…»  
  
— Два часа ночи, — он указал на цифровые часы в телевизоре, — мы просто не выключили свет.  
  
— М-м.  
  
Гарри потянулся. Северус жадным взглядом окинул подтянутый живот, дорожку тёмных волос, выбритый лобок, член, который был хорош и в расслабленном состоянии. Желание вспыхнуло вновь, пусть и маленькой искоркой. Гарри тоже посмотрел вниз и брезгливо скривился:  
  
— Фу-у. Я даже не вытерся, — он закинул руку за спину и ощупал растянутый анус.  
  
Северус, наблюдавший за этими действиями, стиснул зубы. От воспоминаний, как горячо и восхитительно было _там_ , в паху потяжелело. Он заёрзал, пытаясь прикрыться. Привлекать к себе внимание пока не хотелось: вдруг он ещё недостаточно отдохнул. Но Гарри уже подскочил с дивана, сообщив, что ему срочно нужно помыться.  
  
Оставшись один, Северус перевернулся на спину. Всё казалось таким необычным: гость в его доме, разложенный диван, секс, смятое полотенце на полу…  
  
— Очки бы ещё найти.  
  
…и красивый обнажённый Гарри, вернувшийся из душа и бродивший сейчас по комнате.  
  
— Мне тоже нужно выйти, — пробормотал Северус, поднимаясь.  
  
Под струями прохладной воды он немного успокоился. Получится ли у них ещё раз? Особенно у него? Взгляд упал на тюбик с гелем, лежавший на краю раковины. Картинка с ласкавшим себя Гарри представилась ему так ярко, что воспрянувший духом организм уже не просто захотел, а потребовал «ещё раз».  
  
«Некоторые вещи лучше узнать сразу…»  
  
«Возможно, — он сжал в ладони тюбик, — возможно».  
  
***  
  
Забравшись под одеяло и ожидая Северуса, Гарри пытался вспомнить, о чём они говорили до того, как заснули. Что-то про яд. Масса вопросов тут же всколыхнулась в голове. Наверное, время для подобных разговоров было неподходящим и оставалось непонятным, как воспримет всё Северус. Но если бояться поговорить с любимым человеком, то зачем тогда встречаться?  
  
Поэтому, когда тот самый человек появился в комнате и собрался выключить свет, Гарри попросил оставить процентов десять. Чтобы хоть видеть его глаза.  
  
Мягкие прикосновения, тёплый медленный поцелуй… Подавив встрепенувшееся вожделение, Гарри чуть отдвинулся и осторожно коснулся пальцами длинной шеи.  
  
— Я видел… как эта женщина со шприцем…  
  
Северус напрягся.  
  
— Как ты мог видеть?  
  
— Петтигрю поймал меня. Мы были в комнате охранников и всё видели в мониторе. Он хотел выйти вместе со мной к вам.  
  
«Почему мне никто не сказал? Это твоя обещанная безопасность, Альбус?» — он всмотрелся в лицо Гарри, сам не понимая, что хочет в нём увидеть.  
  
— Он ничего тебе не сделал?  
  
— Нет, — поспешил успокоить Гарри, обрадованный прозвучавшей в голосе Северуса тревогой, — полиция появилась вовремя. А потом мы долго шли по коридору и пришли в огромный зал с компьютерами. — Не зная, как продолжить, он выпалил: — Ты назвал вирус моим именем, — Северус молчал, и Гарри совсем растерялся, — я просто хотел спросить: когда ты его написал?  
  
— Пока ехал от офиса к Башне.  
  
От потрясения у него приоткрылся рот. Получалось, что Северус потратил около часа, в то время как он и Невилл ковырялись больше недели. Но это означало, что вирус возник спонтанно, как результат ссоры, а не часть заранее придуманного плана.  
  
— Прости, что накричал на тебя тогда, — Гарри поцеловал бледное плечо, — я разозлился и не сразу разобрался что к чему.  
  
— Как Петтигрю поймал тебя? — лишь сейчас Северус осознал, что единственные воспоминания о том дне: пылающее гневом лицо Гарри и сжигающая внутренности боль от яда, а между ними — чёрная дыра беспамятства. Он даже не помнил, что назвал вирус «Поттер». Зачем он это сделал?  
  
— Я поехал за тобой на такси, а таксист был с ним заодно. Машина привезла меня к Башне, ну и там вот… А ещё Альбус, то есть профессор, сказал, что это я виноват в том, что ты написал вирус и разрушил ту систему наблюдения.  
  
— Не зазнавайся, — «Что ещё ему наболтал Альбус?», — это не из-за тебя.  
  
Они оба замолчали.  
  
Когда Гарри прижался к нему, Северус зарылся пальцами в его волосы, потёрся щекой о жёсткие пряди на макушке — и это тоже было одуряюще приятно, и это тоже он делал бы вечно. Удивительно, с утра он и подумать не мог, что ночью будет обнимать Гарри и чувствовать, как его твёрдый член трётся о бедро.  
  
— Мой вирус уничтожил всего лишь с десяток серверов, — он приподнял пальцами колючий подбородок и поцеловал мягкие нежные губы, — а вот ваш с Лонгботтомом уродец прошёлся по всей стране.  
  
— Как ты… — Гарри приподнялся, — как ты узнал?  
  
— Скажем так, вы прикрепили к нему большой плакат с вашими именами.  
  
— Думаешь, ещё кто-нибудь знает?  
  
— Нет. Иначе бы ты не был на свободе, — в этот момент к Северусу пришло отчётливое понимание, что оставлять без присмотра разрушительную силу по имени «Гарри Поттер» ни в коем случае нельзя. Но это он решил обдумать завтра, на свежую голову. Сегодня, раз уж они начали этот разговор, стоило выяснить и ещё кое-что, — чего ты добивался? Хотел отомстить?  
  
— Да, — ответил Гарри очень серьёзно, — но не только. Я хотел, чтобы и в будущем он не мог никому навредить.  
  
— А профессор Дамблдор чем заслужил твою месть?  
  
— Это не месть. Это предупреждение, что не надо лезть в жизнь других людей.  
  
— А на меня в кабинете ты набросился тоже не из мести? Я ведь дал тебе достаточно для неё поводов.  
  
— Я… — Гарри резко отстранился и сел. От этих слов, пусть и сказанных спокойным тоном, ёкнуло сердце. — Я случайно услышал ваш разговор в ресторане. Правда, случайно. И очень разозлился на тебя и профессора. Решил немного попортить вам жизнь, а потом уехать. Но забыл. Столько всего стало происходить. Ты мне нравился, и я поцеловал тебя, — Гарри уставился на свои колени. Не рассказывать же про книгу и придуманного себе Снейпа? — потому что хотел получить что-то кроме издёвок, какой-то кусочек тебя и, — что за чушь он несёт? — как бы пометить, чтобы ты меня не забыл.  
  
Северус долго молчал, и Гарри, не зная, что ему делать, потянулся за трусами.  
  
— Ты сейчас навел меня на мысль, — или у него мозги поехали, или в голосе Северуса в самом деле звучало веселье, — что эта странная женщина, втыкая в мою шею шприц, тоже хотела меня пометить. Если бы я не знал, что ей приказали, то подумал бы… Поттер, — внезапно Гарри обняли за шею и утянули под одеяло, — надеюсь, твои желания удовлетворены? Я не намерен приносить своё тело в жертву твоей плотоядности, и мне бы не хотелось вновь оказаться в больнице.  
  
— Не говори так, — Гарри бросился осыпать поцелуями скулы, длинный нос и узкие губы, — больше никакой больницы, я чуть с ума не сошёл. Надо было к тебе прийти.  
  
— Нет. — Северус содрогнулся, представив появление Гарри в палате. — Не надо было.  
  
— Но я тебе туда кое-что передал, — «Пусть лучше я расскажу, чем Луна вывалит это на него где-нибудь в коридоре»,— тебе понравились цветы и дракон с жемчужиной?  
  
«Дракон?! — Северус обнял ладонями лицо Гарри. Ему захотелось хорошенько встряхнуть эту голову: не зазвенит ли там что? Поймёт ли он когда-нибудь, какие процессы в ней происходят? — Зачем дракон? Почему дракон? Жемчужина-то для чего?» Но трясти он никого не стал, а вместо этого вежливо произнёс:  
  
— Это было… впечатляюще.  
  
— Я рад, — Гарри извернулся и поцеловал его запястье, а Северус в ответ укусил его за подбородок.  
  
— Если захочешь отгрызть от меня кусочек, я не возражаю, — рассмеялись ему в ухо.  
  
— Я подумаю, — он вспомнил о данном двум вкусным кружочкам обещании и потянул Гарри на себя.  
  
И вновь Северус поразился, каким он был никудышным исследователем и учёным. Где скрывалась его любознательность раньше? Почему проявилась лишь сейчас? Надолго ли её хватит? И много ли ему позволят изучить? Если у него всего лишь несколько дней или недель, то стоит поторопиться и проверить как можно больше. Например, подтвердить, что…  
  
«Неустойчивость… траекторий… хаотических систем, — он слегка прикусил ключицу, и Гарри, сжимавший коленями его бока, качнулся вперёд, почти вложив долгожданную добычу в рот Северусу, — делает их… чрезвычайно чувствительными, — губы с силой втянули мягкий бугорок и отпустили, — к управлению».  
  
— А ты, — Гарри, снова качнувшись, вцепился в его плечи, — серьёзно… насчёт… отгрызть.  
  
— Я ещё и начинал, — он приподнял колени и с восторгом обнаружил, что его член удобно лёг в ложбинку между ягодиц Гарри. Видимо, Северус сам сегодня был неустойчивой системой, потому что, после нескольких покачиваний потерял равновесие и завалился на спину. Его тут же придавили горячим телом и впились в губы.  
  
Что творил с ним этот человек одними лишь прикосновениями: ласковыми или требовательными, опьянявшими или заставлявшими ощущать собственное тело особенно остро. Где-то между сладостным забытьём и щекочущим пробуждением, Северус вспомнил, что у него есть руки, и что ими можно прижать к себе этого невероятного человека. Он зарывался пальцами в его волосы, гладил спину, наслаждался трепетом и шумными вздохами, сжимал ладонями ягодицы. Уже не в силах сопротивляться желанию, он раздвинул их и толкнулся пальцем в нежный горячий вход.  
  
Гарри дёрнулся, замер, а потом как-то виновато прошептал:  
  
— Я, наверное, не смогу сегодня ещё раз. Но, подожди, — он пополз вниз, сопровождая свой путь поцелуями, — я тебе сейчас…  
  
Пусть Северус помнил, то безумие, случившиеся тогда возле двери, пусть он инстинктивно двинул бёдрами вверх, желая, чтобы его член поскорее оказался охвачен тёплым влажным ртом, он всё же заставил себя сдержаться. Ведь настоящий исследователь должен быть бесстрашен и открыт новому.  
  
«Делиться, так делиться». Он подтянул Гарри за подмышки вверх.  
  
— Но я-то смогу.  
  
— Что сможешь?  
  
Смелости на словесную просьбу не хватило, и он, сжав чужие пальцы, завёл их за собственные яйца.  
  
— Ты…  
  
В эту секунду Северус пожалел о приглушённом свете: так ему захотелось увидеть лицо Гарри.   
  
— Ты серьёзно? Ты не должен. Это не обязательно.  
  
— Я знаю, что не должен. Но я хочу. Или ты не хочешь?  
  
— Очень хочу, но ты так легко согласился на меня и на это, хотя сказал, что не встречался с мужчинами. Ты уверен?  
  
Кажется, Северус начал догадываться, в чём причина возникшей заминки. Он и сам поразился отсутствию рефлексии на тему мужчин и женщин. Его больше беспокоило, что Поттер… это Поттер, а не то, что он мужчина. И сейчас он, голый и возбуждённый, не хотел анализировать, почему провалился в эти отношения даже не с головой, а вообще оставив её неизвестно где. Возможно, он ещё и что-то не успел прочитать из теории…  
  
— Есть какие-то правила? — спросил он у застывшего Гарри. — Очерёдность?  
  
— Нет, — жарко зашептали ему в шею, — нет никаких грёбанных правил. Есть только то, что нам нравится. Спасибо, — Гарри прижался к нему всем телом и крепко обнял.  
  
Сегодня Северус вполне гордился собой. Он думал о другом человеке, и угадал с чем-то важным для него. Наверное, отношения — это не так сложно.  
  
— Я не выполнил все процедуры, — прошептал он зацеловывавшему его шею Гарри и в ответ услышал что-то невнятное, а дальше и сам мог лишь сдавленно стонать, потому что именно теперь ему самым коварнейшим образом мстили.  
  
«Дотронься», — беззвучно шипел он, не желая вслух признавать собственную слабость. Гарри как будто помнил все его чувствительные точки и ласкал только их, обходя вниманием набухший член.  
  
— Какой… ты… Пахнешь… просто…  
  
Похоже, его собрались пытать не только губами и языком, но и носом! Иначе, как пыткой, эти невесомые прикосновения в районе паха, назвать было нельзя. Северус уже готов был привести себя к разрядке рукой, но внезапно над ним сжалились: тёплыми губами обхватили яйца и облизали влажным языком.  
  
Гарри перебрался к нему за спину, обнял и протиснул руку между его ног. Он массировал место между мошонкой и ягодицами, и Северус, наслаждавшийся обволакивавшим его теплом, не сразу понял, что ему всё ещё предлагают выбор. От него зависит, куда двинутся пальцы. Он снова обхватил широкую ладонь и решительно потянул её верх. Но этого его мучителю показалось недостаточным. Почувствовав, что между ягодиц вложили горяченный твёрдый член и, простительно потеревшись, замерли, Северус раздражённо выдохнул:  
  
— Ты собираешься…  
  
«Собираюсь, — Гарри прикусил горько-сладкую мочку уха, — собираюсь залюбить тебя до умопомрачения». Он никогда ещё не чувствовал такой сильной благодарности к партнёру и никогда не ощущал такой пугающей ответственности. Счастье переполняло его, и он хотел подарить не просто столько же, а намного больше. Спустившись быстрыми поцелуями к двум небольшим аппетитным полушариям, он раздвинул их, собираясь прикоснуться… Нет, не пальцем, это слишком грубо, а…  
  
Изумлённый вскрик стал ему настоящей наградой.  
  
— Удивил? — довольно ухмыльнулся он.  
  
— Не то слово…  
  
Дождавшись, когда сбившееся дыхание Северуса выровняется, он снова ввинтился языком в тугую жаркую дырочку. Ему до дрожи в коленях хотелось видеть, как она блестит от его слюны, как разглаживается под пальцами нежная кожа. Он пообещал себе, что пусть не в следующий раз, но потом, они займутся любовью при ярком свете, а сейчас действовать ему приходилось почти в полной темноте.  
  
К своей огромной радости он нашёл смазку сразу же под подушкой. Ещё бы ему не помешало ведро со льдом: сунуть туда голову — и не только её — чтобы охладиться. Он попытался отдалиться от своих эмоций, полностью сосредоточившись на доверившемся ему человеке, стараясь превратить не самый приятный процесс растягивания в удовольствие, и, судя по слышанным низким протяжным стонам, у него это получалось. Он приподнялся вверх, не прекращая всё же разминать поддававшиеся его скользким пальцам мышцы, втянул губами вкусную кожу на шее, поцеловал холодные плечи. Даже если бы его сейчас попросили прекратить, Гарри бы не огорчился: ему и так дали слишком много.  
  
— Мне повернуться?  
  
От чувственной хрипотцы в голосе и появившейся в его голове картинки Гарри чуть не кончил.  
  
— Нет, — он подтянул колени лежавшего на боку Северуса вверх, к его же груди. Неторопливое томительно-сладостное проникновение представлялось ему лучшим решением для них двоих.  
  
Он всё ещё не верил в реальность происходящего. Даже натягивая на свой болезненно пульсировавший член резинку и приставляя головку к раскрывшемуся входу, он был готов проснуться дома один. Но жар и теснота, в которые он продвигался, были настоящими. Гарри всхлипнул и пережал основание члена, спасая себя от мгновенного позорного финала. Подавшись вперёд ещё немного, он прошептал:  
  
— Так не больно?  
  
— Нет, — Северус лишь почувствовал, как Гарри прижался к нему со спины, и как между ягодиц скользнуло что-то влажное и горячее. Он и так пребывал в полубессознательном состоянии, выныривая на поверхность, только когда язык или пальцы прекращали двигаться внутри него.  
  
— А так? — шёпот обжёг его ухо.  
  
— Ощутимо, — он стиснул зубы. В зад вдавливали что-то огромное и толстое. «Разве это можно выдержать?» Вспомнив, как повёл себя ранее, Северус пожалел о своей грубости, и, не зная, какие подобрать слова, всё же решился спросить: — Ты... в порядке? — он надеялся, что его вопрос поймут правильно.  
  
— А? А, да. Всё хорошо, — Гарри дотянулся к его чуть поникшему члену, обхватил его ладонью и начал размеренно поглаживать.  
  
«Ещё не весь?» От плавных толчков, покачиваний, неспешности в нём пробуждалось что-то яростно-жадное, недовольное тягучей медлительностью ласк. Оно требовало уступить, отключить разум, но Северус сопротивлялся. Он не боялся, что Гарри причинит ему вред, просто не хотел терять контроль над собой. Но следующее глубокое движение, затронувшее внутри ту чёртову железу, показало, насколько он слаб перед усилившейся жаждой. Он сжал бедро Гарри, притискивая его к себе.  
  
— Быстрее.  
  
— Что? — от неожиданности Гарри дёрнулся, и Северус ахнул: они оказались тесно прижаты друг к другу. Пот стекал по спине, сердце стучало, как будто он долго куда-то бежал и вдруг резко остановился.  
  
— Двигайся, — не в силах терпеть застывший внутри член, он попытался повернуться.  
  
— Ещё рано, — голос Гарри дрожал, как и его тело.  
  
Должно быть, его резкое «Нет» прозвучало убедительно. Гарри несколько раз осторожно двинулся назад и вперёд. Это было приятно, но слишком слабо. Северус не знал, как ему попросить и впервые почувствовал что-то вроде смущения. Он сам подался навстречу двигавшемуся члену, надеясь, что ему не придётся объясняться вслух.  
  
— Не надо. Я понял, — сбивчиво прошептал Гарри и медленно вышел из него. «Зачем!» — чуть не зарычал Северус. Пустота не принесла облегчения. Напротив, если сейчас её не заполнят, если разбуженное нечто не получит желаемое, он сойдёт с ума. Но Гарри по-настоящему понял его. Он выпрямил одну его ногу, навалился всем телом, прижимая к дивану, и вошёл сильно, напористо. Идеально. Их тела тоже соприкасались идеально. Ещё сохраняя какие-то жалкие остатки разума, Северус оглянулся и, увидев, что Гарри целует его шею, потянулся к нему за поцелуем в губы.  
  
Горячий язык толкался в его рот, член с чвокающим звуком вбивался в зад. Северуса трясло, будто он лежал на холодной земле, хотя внутри всё горело, а тело покрылось каплями пота. Когда скользкие пальцы нежно огладили мошонку, приподнимая яйца, он не выдержал: разорвал поцелуй, уткнулся лицом в подушку и глухо застонал. Толчки из ритмичных размашистых стали хаотичными жёсткими. Последнее, что он помнил, уходя из реальности, как Гарри судорожно всхлипнул, словно собирался расплакаться. Какая-то искра беспокойства вспыхнула в нём, но тут же погасла. Он уже не был собой, не владел своим телом. Он алчно впитывал жар и силу другого человека, и в то же время отдавал ему всего себя. Едва ему показалось, что они растворятся друг в друге, как он вновь ощутил свое тело. Его словно пронзила игла, принёсшая вместо острой боли лишь удовольствие. Северус вздрогнул и…  
  
Он не знал с чем это можно сравнить. Если только с воспоминанием из детства. Когда он сильно раскачался на качелях и отпустил руки. Но сейчас он не рухнул лицом в песок, а, взлетев, парил в воздухе и плавно потом приземлился. Он слышал взволнованный голос Гарри, и сумел на его: «Ты в порядке?» прошептать: «Всё хорошо. Я посплю». Его обнимали, перебирали пальцами волосы; он грелся в окутывавшем его тепле, а возбуждение постепенно стихало, уступая блаженству и покою.  
  
«Что это было? — его ещё раз тряхануло, и Гарри почувствовал, что выплеснул уже последнюю порцию семени. — Совсем не похоже на нежный медленный секс. Настоящий ураган». Он лениво двинулся назад. Если бы он мог сейчас проникнуть под кожу лежавшего под ним человека, он бы обязательно это сделал. Лишь бы прилипнуть друг к другу навечно. Он прислушался к размеренному дыханию Северуса. «Точно спит», — вновь удивился Гарри. Умом он понимал, что всё длилось минуты три, не больше. Но выдохся он так, будто занимался любовью несколько часов. Он с сожалением выскользнул из влажного жара. Неужели всё это произошло на самом деле? В нём никогда ещё так не нуждались. Его вбирали, поглощали. Им наслаждались. Это не было результатом удачного попадания членом в простату. Это было что-то настоящее.  
  
«Два таких бешеных оргазма за ночь. И это наш первый раз. Что же дальше будет? Если будет». Гарри подумал, что Северус может и пожалеть завтра о том, что так открылся. Но это он узнает лишь утром. А пока ему лучше выкинуть сползший презерватив, вытереть себя и спавшего Северуса, и ещё — в животе громко заурчало — съесть что-нибудь.  
  
К радости Гарри свет включался и вручную. А вот содержимое серебристого холодильника его огорчило — одни бутылки с водой. В шкафах тоже не было никакой еды. Словно здесь никогда не готовят. «Он же на работе целый день. Ест в городе», — Гарри оглядел современную, сверкающую хромированными поверхностями кухню. Узкий стол, больше похожий на барную стойку, тоже был чист. «А здесь вообще живут?» — закралась ему голову нехорошая мысль.  
  
Он прошёлся по дому: заглянул в гардеробную, снова постоял в ванной, потрогал бутыльки без этикеток, вернулся в комнату. Здесь живут, но… Где журналы, книги, рекламные листовки, которые пихают в ящик? Где разные мелочи, рамки с фотографиями, открытки, подаренные на Рождество? Где вся мебель?  
  
_«…лишней информацией его нагружаю…»_  
  
«Да ну, — он присел на диван, — это у него в _такой_ форме?»  
  
Ему вдруг стало страшно. Он словно оказался в совершенно незнакомом мире, где можно легко всё разрушить одним неосторожным движением. Сам Гарри настолько не вписывался в этот мир, дом и в жизнь хозяина этого дома, что теперь не понимал, как вообще он и Северус смогли сблизиться.  
  
«Вот поэтому он меня сюда и позвал! — Гарри расплылся в улыбке. — Решил показать мне, как он живёт, чтобы я всё понял!»  
  
И он действительно начал кое-что понимать… Например, та ссора в кабинете представлялась ему теперь по-другому.  
  
_«…то и последствия разрушительней, чем для обычных систем…»_  
  
«Тогда он просто хотел сказать, что ему больно».  
  
Гарри забрался под одеяло и обнял спящего Северуса.  
  
«Надо ему завтра какой-нибудь сюрприз сделать, — он коснулся мягкого расслабленного члена, с удивлением почувствовав, как слабо дёрнулся его собственный. В желудке в этот момент снова заурчало: всё-таки вода это не еда, — нет, не такой сюрприз. А то мы от белкового истощения помрём. Надо как-нибудь о нём позаботиться».  
  
С этой радостной мыслью, вполне довольный собой, Гарри и заснул.  
  
***  
  
Альбус, почему-то оказавшийся у него дома, совал ему в лицо обгорелый кусок мяса и настойчиво твердил, что Северус совершил огромную ошибку, и теперь его сердце ничто уже не спасёт. Оно сгорит, как когда-то сгорело и его. Северус пытался возразить: сердце не такая уж и драгоценность, совсем незачем его беречь. Он очень хотел сказать Гарри, что не боится и верит в алгоритм. Но Гарри, стоявший у окна, не оборачивался и, похоже, не слышал его.  
  
— Гарри, — позвал он, — посмотри на меня.  
  
— Команда не распознана, — ответил Гарри голосом Салазара, — повторите команду или перейдите в ручной режим управления.  
  
— Что?..  
  
«Что?»  
  
Северус не сразу понял, что он не стоит, а лежит на диване, и рядом с ним никого нет. Комната пуста. «Сон», — только и успел подумать он, как в тишине зазвучал механический голос:  
  
— Команда не распознана. Повторите команду или перейдите в ручной режим управления.  
  
Он не давал никаких команд. Что происходит?  
  
Северус поднялся, поморщившись от боли во всём теле и жжения в заднице, набросил на себя простынь и пошёл на кухню: именно оттуда доносилось странное шкрябание.  
  
— Я разочарован в тебе, Салазар, — Поттер ходил вокруг стола и что-то энергично помешивал в глубокой тарелке, — продукты заказать не можешь, температуру на улице тоже сказать не можешь, и будить надо музыкой, а не пипиканьем. Под настроение её выбирать. Считывать этот, эмоциональный фон. Надо тебя доработать.  
  
— Что здесь происходит?  
  
— Э-э… Привет.  
  
«Так и знал, — Гарри отложил вилку, — не надо было пытаться подделать его голос».  
  
— Я тут нашёл у тебя сухую смесь для омлета. И решил нам приготовить. Ничего?  
  
— Ничего, — отозвался Северус, не зная, как реагировать на завтрак, который ему никто никогда не готовил, и на полураздетого Поттера, — я сейчас вернусь.  
  
— Постой, — Гарри еле сдержал улыбку: нахмурившийся растрёпанный Снейп, придерживавший рукой простыню, выглядел… мило, — как ты себя чувствуешь?  
  
— Приемлемо, — процедил Северус и поспешил скрыться в ванной, чтобы вскоре появиться на кухне облачённым в привычный строгий костюм. Поттер же одеться и причесаться нужным не счёл.  
  
— Скажи мне, — он кромсал вилкой серый плоский блин, стараясь не поднимать взгляд на голую грудь сидевшего напротив человека, — почему код для министерской базы я получил лишь от тебя и Лонгботтома?  
  
— Мы работали над ним вдвоём, — Гарри совсем не хотелось обсуждать тот сумасшедший месяц, — так вышло.  
  
Северус решил, что обязательно выяснит подробности этого «так вышло».  
  
— Эй, — Поттер внезапно положил свою ладонь поверх его, — всё в порядке?  
  
«Теперь всегда так будет? — к своему ужасу, Северус почувствовал совершенно неуместный прилив возбуждения. — Даже от простого прикосновения?»  
  
— Тебе нужно подумать о работе, — он осторожно высвободил руку, — что бы ты хотел?  
  
Гарри задумался. Больше всего ему бы хотелось затащить Снейпа на диван и закончить утро каким-нибудь приятным действом. Но если говорить о работе…  
  
— Создать для людей что-то полезное, крутое. Стать директором такой же фирмы, как твоя.  
  
Было странно осознать это именно теперь, сидя на собственной кухне, завтракая в середине дня совершенно несъедобной едой, но Северус в полной мере почувствовал, что вокруг ничто не разрушилось. Наоборот, для него выстроили дорогу — не к мечте, он не умел мечтать — к пониманию как всё должно быть, к возможностям, к свободе, и даже к себе. Неизвестно, сумеет ли он пройти до конца и будет ли с ним тот, кто подарил ему столь дорогой подарок. Продвинутся ли они к «действию второму», и какое оно будет? Ответы Северус решил поискать позже и не в одиночестве. А сейчас ему следовало поскорее сделать первый шаг на встречу к новой жизни, потому что кое-кто, посасывая вилку, безжалостно расшатывал его самообладание.   
  
— Мистер Поттер, одна компания желает пригласить вас сегодня на собеседование. Могу сказать, что она обладает рядом преимуществ перед другими: высокое жалование, современный офис, знакомый вам коллектив, свободная форма одежды по пятницам и… сова.  
  
— А начальник?  
  
«Озабоченный хрен», — он не мог оторвать взгляд от чёртовой вилки и влажных губ, — думаю, вас он устроит.  
  
— Но у меня ведь не будет никаких преимуществ перед остальными?  
  
— Никаких, — сохранять невозмутимость под озорным взглядом становилось всё тяжелее, — стандартный контракт на три месяца для обычного сотрудника отдела.  
  
— Класс!  
  
Гарри улыбался, как распоследний идиот. Ему хотелось орать и бегать по комнате. У него сбылись все желания разом. Он нужен, он вернётся к друзьям, займётся интересным делом. Не выдержав распиравшего изнутри счастья, он испустил вопль восторга и бросился к человеку, исполнившему все его мечты. У них всё должно получиться. У них есть алгоритм и желание быть вместе. Их неравновесную систему ждёт множество «точек выбора», но им остаётся надеяться, что конечной «точкой притяжения» будет счастливая жизнь друг с другом. Если они воплощают собой противоположные понятия хаоса и порядка, то они просто обречены на взаимодействие. Ведь порядок не возникнет из хаоса, если тот сам к нему не стремится, и наоборот. А Гарри стремился и ещё как! И он всем телом ощущал, что Снейп, целовавший его, тоже стремился. И от движения их губ, рук, жарких взглядов рождался настоящий гармоничный космос.


	14. Разности разных лет

— Вроде ничего не забыл. В шкафу пусто. Вещи собраны. Пошли?  
  
— Наконец-то ты переезжаешь. Поттер, та твоя квартира была ужасна, но эта — настоящий чулан.  
  
— Что же ты так часто оставался здесь ночевать, а? Зато я отдал профессору Дамблдору все деньги, что он на меня потратил.  
  
— Всё равно я не понимаю, почему нельзя было сразу переехать ко мне или взять мои деньги? Какой смысл был отдавать ему то, что ты зарабатывал у меня же?  
  
— Вот именно: зарабатывал. И не только у тебя. Идём?  
  
— Подожди, тут какая-то книга под кроватью.  
  
— А-а, это не моя.  
  
— Да? А написано: «собственность Гарри Поттера».  
  
— Да брось ты её. Идём.  
  
— Хм. Что тут… _«Я увидела его мрачным февральским днём. Я дрожала, холод пронизывал всё моё естество. Но не снежные вихри были тому причиной, а маска ледяного презрения, застывшая на его демонически бледном лице. Изящным жестом он откинул с лица чёрный густой шёлк волос. Наши взгляды встретились, и я почувствовала, что за агатовой тьмой его глаз бушует бесконечный океан страсти. В эту секунду я поклялась себе и вам, мои читатели, что подберу пароль к сердцу этого загадочного рыцаря вычислительных систем…»_ Какая гадость. Поттер, если тебе нравятся слюнявые романчики, зачем это от меня скрывать?  
  
— Это не слюнявый романчик. Это твоя биография.  
  
— Моя… что?  
  
— Посмотри на обложку: «Северус Снейп: программист или человек?». Оставь ты её. Нам пора.  
  
— Нет, мы не уйдём, пока я это всё не прочту.  
  
— Эх…  
  
\---  
  
— Поттер. В этой книге нет ни слова правды. Кто такая эта Гилли Локхарт? Описанный ей человек по своим характеристикам похож на идиотского принца для школьниц. И, кстати, что тут за подозрительные пятна на странице?  
  
— Это молоко! Я знаю, что он — это не ты. Поэтому и хочу оставить книгу здесь. Я не могу её выкинуть, рука не поднимается. Как ещё тебе объяснить.  
  
— Нет. Я понимаю. Я тоже намереваюсь сделать нечто подобное. Не смотри на меня так. Завтра объясню. А пока…  
  
— Стой. Ты зачем меня раздеваешь?  
  
— А как же мой «бушующий океан страсти»?  
  
— Ты же сказал, что он не твой.  
  
— Дай мне побыть немного в образе…  
  
— Эй! Тогда я хочу видеть «агатовую тьму твоих глаз».  
  
— О, это легко устроить…  
  
  
  
***  
  
— Доброе утро!  
  
— Поттер, ты на улицу ходил? В такой холод?  
  
— Я выскочил купить нам что-нибудь вкусное к завтраку, но нашёл в ящике письмо, из-за которого пришлось идти за газетой.  
  
— Я не хочу письмо. Я хочу кофе. И твои ледяные ноги… и руки я тоже не хочу.  
  
— Подвинься чуть-чуть, всё одеяло себе забрал. Пей свой кофе, а я начну с газеты. Слушай: _«Десятого декабря к нам в редакцию поступило печальное известие от нашего корреспондента в Боливии. В этот день на вилле Эрмосо-Серпьенте были обнаружены тела бывшего советника при Британском правительстве, эксперта по компьютерной безопасности, Тома Марволло Риддла и жены британского посла в Боливии миссис Беллатрисы Лестрейндж. Горничная, совершившее это трагическое открытие, вызвала полицию и врача, который установил, что в миссис Лестрейндж ещё теплилась жизнь! Сейчас несчастная находится в больнице, и состояние её близко к критическому. Криминалисты сообщили, что жертвы были отравлены неизвестным ядом растительного происхождения. Пусть профессиональная деятельность мистера Риддла порой вызывала неодобрение общества (вспомним скандал с вирусной атакой пятилетней давности) полиция не выделила её как главный мотив убийства. Любовь и ревность — именно они, по мнению бравых боливийских защитников закона, погубили нашего соотечественника. Прислуга утверждает, что секретарь — а по слухам и дама сердца — мистера Риддла, проживавшая вместе с ним на вилле, давно ненавидела свою соперницу миссис Лестрейндж. И после долгих ссор, мисс Нагини Чекве… Квеч…_ — я не могу это прочитать — _решила разрушить любовный треугольник, оставив лишь две параллельные линии бездыханных тел. В настоящий момент девушку разыскивает Интерпол…»_ Эй, ты чего? Что за лицо? Радоваться надо, что этого гада больше нет.  
  
— Я… рад. Что там за письмо?  
  
— Из Швейцарии. Бумажное! Читаю: _«Северус и Гарри! Мальчики мои!_ — что-то я пропустил момент, когда мы снова стали его мальчиками. — _Наверняка вам уже известно о печальной участи, постигшей Тома. Воистину, сила любви — это мощнейшее оружие человечества. Отрадно слышать, что ваша любовь только крепнет. Поздравляю вас двоих с переездом в общий дом. Поздравляю тебя, Гарри, с постом директора компании. Я всегда говорил, что ты очень талантливый мальчик. Северус, мне приятно читать о твоих успехах на научном поприще. Хорошо, что ты нашёл себя. Пусть и в столь зрелом возрасте. Сам я уже несколько месяцев живу в Берне. Чудесный город, прекрасная клиника, убранный снег на тротуарах — что ещё нужно доживающему свой век старику? Здесь всюду уже витает Дух Рождества, и во время своих редких прогулок, глядя на счастливые семьи, я мечтаю, как хорошо было бы отпраздновать этот светлый праздник вместе с вами. Если вы найдёте немного времени и навестите меня, одинокого пожилого человека, это станет мне волшебнейшим подарком. Кстати, о подарках. На днях мой старый знакомый передал мне одну интересную вещь — дневник Тома…»_ — о, ну понятно. Снова эти манипуляторские приёмчики. Письмо на бумаге, написанное дрожащей рукой, вот здесь буквы расплываются, как будто слеза капнула. Неужели он думает, что мы на это поведёмся? Смешно, правда?  
  
\---  
  
— А ты был в Швейцарии?  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Там, наверное, красиво сейчас. Ярмарки всякие. Мы с тобой так ничего и не решили с Рождеством. Может, съездим туда на денёк? Не из-за Альбуса. Просто посмотреть. Ну и к нему можно зайти ненадолго. Всё-таки он уже такой старый. Ты не думай, что это письмо меня как-то задело. И дневник этого Риддла мне не нужен. Я совершенно не поэтому…  
  
— Поттер. Ты подаришь мне несколько минут тишины, если я скажу, что уже забронировал билеты?  
  
— Когда ты успел?  
  
— Пока ты мылся.  
  
— О… Но мы ведь не из-за Альбуса едем?  
  
— Конечно же нет. Просто отдохнуть.  
  
— Да! Отдохнуть!  
  
— Да.  
  
***  
  
— Поттер, я поверить не могу, что ты это сделал.  
  
— Но Северус! Когда я её увидел, меня как молнией поразило! Она прекрасна, невероятна, восхитительна! Я и представить не мог, что такая красота существует в мире!  
  
— И поэтому ты потратил сумму, равную годовому бюджету твоей фирмы на тряпку, с намалёванными на ней треугольниками, кругами и квадратами?  
  
— Это не тряпка! Это картина! И на ней нарисован ты!  
  
— Я?! Да с какого угла это я?  
  
— Это направление в искусстве такое! Вот, мне тут написали: су-пре-ма-тизм. Так это называется. Правда, она прекрасна? Я повешу её в спальне.  
  
— У меня есть предложение получше, Поттер. Положи её с собой в кровать. Пусть она, неотразимая и прекрасная, развлекает тебя зимними, весенними, летними и осенними вечерами.  
  
— Северус? Погоди, ты что ревнуешь? К картине?! О-о…  
  
  
  
***  
  
— Дядя Снейп! Дядя Гарри! Где вы?!  
  
— Тебе не кажется, что он сейчас расплачется? Может, выйдем к нему?  
  
— Поттер, объясни мне, в этом Честере нет гостиниц? Какого дьявола мы торчим у Люпина?  
  
— Все гостиницы заняты. Фестиваль же. Мы тут всего второй день. Чего ты злишься?  
  
— Я тебя неделю не видел, а теперь второй день даже прикоснуться не могу, потому что за нами везде ходит этот мелкий люпиновский прилипала! Чтобы поцеловаться, приходится прятаться в сарае!  
  
— Тедди общительный мальчик, а мы новые люди. Ему интересно. А про неделю — сам виноват. Попросил тебя не беспокоить. У тебя там, видите ли, эксперимент!  
  
— Я рассчитывал на отпуск! Почему из всех мест ты выбрал именно это?  
  
— Ты сказал, что больше не хочешь выковыривать песок из… Ой, не толкайся!  
  
— А ты не трись об меня!  
  
— Дядя Снейп! Дядя Гарри!  
  
— Я не трусь, я придвигаюсь поближе. Просто мне в зад тычется черенок от метлы.  
  
— М-м, Поттер, повернись. Обещаю тебе кое-что поприятнее черенка.  
  
— Если я повернусь, мы вывалимся. Северус, по-моему, стены шатаются.  
  
— Да эта хибара сейчас разва… Дверь! Быстрей же!  
  
— О-ой. Моя спина.  
  
— А! Дядя Снейп, дядя Гарри! Вот вы где! Дядя Гарри, а почему ты лежишь? И почему у тебя ведро на голове? Во что вы играете? Представляете, мама приготовила торт, но он взорвался! Она просит сходить за продуктами, чтобы сделать ещё один. А папа принёс конструктор и не может его собрать! Он хочет, чтобы вы помогли! А ночью мы пойдём запускать фейерверк! Правда, здорово?  
  
— Просто замечательно. Вот дядя Гарри и сходит, и соберёт. А дядя Снейп…  
  
— Северус, ты куда?  
  
— …найдёт гостиницу и будет запускать фейерверки там.  
  
— Один? Ты же не любишь делать это один!  
  
— Вот и проверим: люблю я или нет!  
  
\---  
  
— Не расстраивайся, дядя Гарри. Дяде Снейпу не понравится запускать фейерверки без тебя. Фитиль-то он запалит и ракета у него взлетит, но он ведь не получит удовольствие от самого главного!  
  
— К-кхм, это от чего же?  
  
— Ты что, не знаешь, зачем люди запускают фейерверки?  
  
— Чтобы посмотреть на красивые огни?  
  
— И это тоже. Но главное, чтобы поорать хорошенько, когда он бахнет! Дядя Снейп же не будет орать один? Вдвоём-то веселее! Почему ты смеёшься?  
  
— Прости, Тед. Я не над тобой смеюсь. Ты прав. Один он точно кричать не будет. Он вообще любитель послушать, как другие орут, когда бахает фейерверк. Схожу, поищу его.  
  
— Но вы же придёте ночью?  
  
— Обязательно.  
  
  
  
***  
  
— Простите, в какой палате профессор Снейп?  
  
— В четвёртой, но вам к нему нельзя. Мистер Поттер!  
  
— Северус.  
  
— Гарри, убирайся.  
  
— Сразу прямо-таки и убирайся. Они сказали: ты потерял сознание. Как это случилось?  
  
— Как? Как?! Я всего-то включил новости и услышал, что ты погиб! В самом деле, как это могло произойти!  
  
— Журналисты идиоты. Я даже не знал, что тут такое показывают.  
  
— Конечно, не знал. Ты же скакал с Блэком по джунглям.  
  
— Я должен был ему помочь. Сам подумай, каково это: всю жизнь кому-то подчиняться? Ему нужна была свобода.  
  
— И ты, спаситель человечества, не мог пройти мимо.  
  
— Не мог. Потому что когда-то давно он помог нам с тобой. Но почему меня к тебе не пускали? Дело ведь не только в Сириусе, да?  
  
— Гарри, я благодарен тебе за эти годы…  
  
— Ты меня бросить собираешься?  
  
— Гарри, я уже слишком стар. Я устал беспокоиться о тебе.  
  
— Это не причина. Какая настоящая? Может, я для тебя старый?  
  
— Поттер! Вот причина, в этой карте! Прочти и отстань от меня!  
  
— У тебя высокое давление. Нужно пить таблетки. И… Ты сдурел?! Только потому, что у нас несколько месяцев не будет секса? Думаешь, это всё, что нас связывает?  
  
— А если я никогда больше не смогу? Я не хочу для тебя такой жизни. Тебе сейчас столько же, сколько было мне, когда мы… Я же помню, что со мной происходило. Помню, что мы почти каждый день… Не ложись рядом! Мы же в больнице!  
  
— Не нервничай, тебе нельзя. Давай ты сначала отсюда выйдешь, и мы попробуем. И если для тебя это станет проблемой, то я уйду. Обещаю.  
  
— Как будто для тебя это проблемой не станет?  
  
— Да мы давно уже не тискаемся как озабоченные кролики, и живём нормально… Знаешь, когда вертолёт начал падать, я подумал, что столько не успел тебе сказать, столько не успел сделать вместе с тобой. И это не было связано с сексом. Я даже не думал, что для тебя он настолько важен. Мне вот кажется, что мы с тобой в равных условиях. Я всегда знал, что ты умнее, но никогда не чувствовал, что ты старше. Как будто мы с тобой одного возраста. Я не спрашивал, как ты жил до меня, но иногда мне кажется, что ты был как космонавт в анабиозе, копил силы и проснулся, только когда мы встретились. Так что вряд ли у тебя перестанет стоять раньше, чем у меня. Ты ещё и восемьдесят будешь зажимать меня по углам, если не найдёшь кого-то помоложе.  
  
— Ты случайно не подцепил какую-нибудь лихорадку? Похоже, у тебя бред. Лучше расскажи мне, как ты, улетев в Китай, оказался в Бразилии?  
  
— М-м, когда ты меня так гладишь по голове, у меня мозги отключаются, и я засыпаю.  
  
— Я всегда подозревал, что ты поразительно прост в управлении. Если тебя ущипнуть…  
  
— То я сразу просыпаюсь! Ладно, слушай…  
  
***  
  
— Что пишут?  
  
— Что нас с тобой исключили из «Ста самых желанных холостяков Британии».  
  
— Не знал, что нам была оказана честь числиться в этом списке. И почему же нас исключили? Полагаю, меня — по причине возраста, а тебя-то за что?  
  
— А, они собираются сделать отдельный список холостяков-геев. Знаешь, я не хочу туда попадать.  
  
— Напиши, что отказываешься.  
  
— Но я бы хотел, чтобы нас с тобой исключили по другой причине.  
  
— И по какой же?  
  
— А по какой причине джентльмен лишается статуса холостяка? Это сейчас намёк был.  
  
— С каких это пор ты говоришь намёками?  
  
— Ты слышал, что когда люди долго живут вместе, они перенимают черты друг друга?  
  
— То есть, это был намёк на то, что я говорю намёками, и ещё намёк на то, что я должен, как ты, выражаться прямо, не обдумывая возможные последствия своих слов.  
  
— Я обдумываю! Но говорю прямо.  
  
— Что же, попробуем. Ты согласен?  
  
— Да!  
  
— Я даже не уточнил, на что ты должен быть согласен.  
  
— С тобой — на всё что угодно. Поэтому: да!


End file.
